Harry Potter: Traitor
by Bear12
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has reformed the Order of the Phoenix with shocking news and a plea for help: Harry Potter is alive and has been kidnapped. Is the Order, however, prepared to fight and possibly die for this boy that none of them have ever met.
1. Prologue

**June 16th 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Arthur sat patiently in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. There was quite a crowd of people present, so the room had been magically enlarged for the meeting. As Arthur looked around the room, he could see many whom he hadn't seen for several years, since the war in fact, but also several whom he had seen quite recently.

There was Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Sturgis Podmore and several others that Arthur didn't know.

Arthur had received a letter from Albus early this morning. The letter had told him that the Order of the Phoenix was being reformed to deal with a very serious situation that had arisen. So, as requested, Arthur had come to the meeting.

During the war, Arthur had been a member of the Order, Molly too had wanted to join the Order. However, at the time she had been pregnant. So they had decided, together, that she should stay safe at home. This time, with the children safe at school, Arthur knew that Molly was determined to help in any way she could.

"Welcome," Albus said, standing up to begin the meeting. "Thank you for coming." He paused and looked around the room, seemingly making eye contact with everyone present. "I have called you all together today to ask for your help. The Order of the Phoenix must be reformed and without its loyal members this cannot happen," Albus paused again. "Before we begin I must introduce one person. Before this man enters, I must ask you to put aside anything that you have heard about him. I trust him and know he is innocent of any allegations that have been levelled against him."

The door opened and a man stepped in. Arthur recognised him instantly and immediately tensed in his seat. He had seen wanted posters with this man's face on plastered all over the Ministry.

"Sirius Black!" he heard Molly screech. "You attacked my children!"

"Molly," Albus said loudly. "Please give Sirius a chance!"

Arthur gripped Molly's hand in his. He felt her relax slightly at Albus' reassurance, but he could still feel the tension radiating off her.

"Just over a year ago, compelling evidence came to light that proved Sirius innocent of the charges he was imprisoned on. However, the Ministry is unwilling to consider a trial," Albus began to explain.

There was considerable murmuring in the room at this announcement. Arthur noticed that Severus looked especially displeased.

"I ask you all, as members of the Order, to keep Sirius' secret," Albus continued. "He is here today because he is connected to what I brought you here to discuss."

The room grew silent in anticipation.

Albus sighed heavily. "I am afraid to tell you, that for many years I have been lying to you all. I am sure you all need no reminding of the occurrences at Godric's Hollow at end of the war."

Arthur remembered all too well. There had been raucous celebration that the war was over, but Arthur couldn't help feeling that everyone was forgetting about the young family that had been so brutally killed.

"However, one occurrence that evening was kept secret," Albus continued. "The Potter's child, Harry, did not die that night."

The room was completely silent. Arthur attempted to process the news. It seemed... impossible.

"What happened? How did he survive?" Dedalus blurted.

"No one knows, but survive he did. I have kept him hidden all these years until a few days ago," Albus paused. "A few days ago, he was kidnapped and despite all my efforts, I have not been able to locate him."

Shocks whispers filled the room.

"Who did this?" Minerva asked in an angry voice.

"I do not know for certain, but I believe that a group of Voldemort's former followers have reformed and targeted him. They seem to believe he is the reason for their master's downfall."

Something there didn't quite make sense to Arthur. "If he was so well hidden how did they find him?" he asked.

Albus sighed. "There were only a few people who knew of his survival. One of them was Peter Pettigrew who we all believed was dead."

"The man I supposedly killed," Sirius added bitterly.

"But he wasn't dead, he was in hiding. He is an Animagus; his form is a rat," Albus turned to face Arthur and Molly. "This is where your children came into it, the rat he was hiding as," he paused. "Was Scabbers."

Molly shrieked and Arthur felt himself gripping the arms of his chair in anger.

"He was hiding in our house? All these years?" he replied angrily.

"I am afraid so," Albus replied. "That is how your children came into contact with Sirius and I must ask you to forgive them, they kept the secret at my insistence."

"So Pettigrew was somehow able to kidnap Harry?" Hagrid asked, his loud voice drowning out the other whispered conversations that had begun.

"In short, yes," Albus began.

"It seems it was my fault really," Alastor interrupted gruffly. "One of the Death Eaters was able to imprison me and impersonate me with Polyjuice. Appearing to be me, they managed to get the boy's trust. I'm not quite sure how, as I've never met the lad," Alastor finished with a shrug.

"We can discuss how this happened and assign blame later," Albus continued quickly. "For now we must begin searching for Harry. I have locations for several of you to search. Houses of former Death Eaters and other known hide-outs that Voldemort used during the war. Alastor will give you your assignments," he paused. "However, there is one more important task that I must ask of you: if anyone knows of any trustworthy people that we can bring into the Order, people who will keep our secrets, please talk to me."

"I may be able to ask at the Ministry," Arthur replied to the room at large. "Discretely, of course."

"Thank you, Arthur. Now, is there anything else?" Albus asked the assembled meeting. When no one spoke up he continued. "Then we will meet again in a few days. I will have our new Headquarters set up by then and will communicate the details to you prior to the meeting."

The meeting then broke up and people began milling around the room, some reacquainting themselves with friends they had not seen for many years. The majority gathered around Alastor Moody.

Arthur was slightly hesitant to get involved with the searches. If he was seen it would make things difficult at the Ministry but he still wanted to help.

"Arthur, Molly," Albus' voice attracted his attention.

"Albus," he heard Molly reply in a slightly cold voice.

"I must apologise for asking your children to keep secrets from you," he said humbly.

"It's alright, Albus," Arthur replied. "I can understand the difficult position you were in."

"Thank you, Arthur," Albus replied. "And I can appreciate the difficult position asking you to take part in searches places you in at the Ministry."

Arthur nodded. "I want to help," he began. "Its just...Well, right now, it would be very difficult for me to take time off to help."

"Anything you can do, Arthur, is very much appreciated," Albus continued. "While you are here, I need to have a quick word with you about Adam."

"Oh," Molly answered immediately. "Is everything alright? Surely he's not gotten himself into trouble again?"

Arthur noticed that Albus seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "No he's fine. I don't know whether you are aware, but since the events of his first year at school, I've been attempting to locate any family, Muggle or Wizarding, that Adam may have and I believe I have finally had some success."

"Oh that's wonderful, Albus," Molly replied, her expression brightening.

"So, Remus Lupin has taken him to Ireland for a short while, where I believe he may have family, to try and make contact."

"Oh," Molly replied, suddenly looking slightly angry.

Arthur glanced at his wife and quickly understood why she was angry. Over the last few years, Adam had begun to feel like one of their own, and to have him taken on some trip without their permission was.... unsettling. Arthur understood that legally Albus was quite correct in what he had done, as, in Wizarding law, if a minor did not have a Wizarding guardian, then that duty fell to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course, that law was not designed for children with no legal guardians whatsoever.

"Albus," Arthur replied making a deliberate attempt to keep his tone even, but wanting to jump in before Molly ended up taking out her temper on the Headmaster. "I think you should have discussed this with us before taking Adam away. I know that we are not legally Adam's parents or guardians but I feel that we should have had a say."

Albus was silent for what felt like a long time before he answered. "I am sorry. You are correct, I should have consulted with you."

"Adam will be safe won't he?" Molly began.

"Molly," Albus interrupted. "There is no-one I trust more than Remus Lupin."

"And when will Adam return?"

"I hope that he should be back very soon," Albus answered. "Hopefully within a few weeks."

Arthur nodded at Albus, it wasn't that he was unhappy with Adam trying to find out about his past. He was just angry that they hadn't been consulted or at least _told_ before Adam had left.

"Well," Arthur responded. "Thank you for telling us, but please bear in mind our feelings before anything like this happens again. We do feel that Adam is well...." he paused. "One of our own."

"Thank you, Arthur," Albus replied. "And once again, I am sorry for my thoughtless actions."

"If there isn't anything else, we'll head home," Arthur continued. "But I will be in touch if I find anyone at the Ministry who may wish to join the Order."

"Actually," Albus added and to Arthur's surprise he actually looked hesitant before he began speaking. "There was one other thing. I was wondering if you would consent to helping with another task for the Order."

"Go on, Albus," Molly replied sharply, still looking angry with the Headmaster.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help out at the new headquarters. It has been unused for some time and could use some work."

Arthur looked over at Molly. She seemed uncertain.

"Of course, the family would be very welcome to stay there," Albus continued.

That seemed to settle it for Molly. "Alright, Albus, We'll do it. I want to do what we can to help that poor boy." 


	2. Chapter 1

**Sirius  
June 22nd 1996**

Sirius couldn't detect the scent of any recent inhabitation in the house. The owner, he knew, was currently in St Mungo's and the rest of the man's family was now dead.

Sirius padded up the path towards the front door and pawed at it. It was locked. The house was in a reasonably busy neighbourhood and Sirius didn't want to be seen. So, deciding to make his entrance through the back door, he moved stealthily around towards the rear of the house. Upon reaching the back garden he transformed and in a single quick movement he unlocked the back door and slipped inside the house.

The house was large and elaborately furnished, but there was a coating of dust over nearly every surface in the place. The kitchen, living room and one bedroom looked as if they had been unused for many months. The rest of the house looked like it had been unused for far longer.

Sirius' search of the house revealed nothing. However, just to make sure, he transformed back into Padfoot. As a dog he was able to pick up things, such as scent, that he could easily miss as a human. He sniffed around the house and, in the living room, he found something, a trace of a scent that shouldn't be there. It vanished in the centre of the room, as if it simply disappeared into the floor.

Sirius quickly transformed back, cut a neat slice in the carpet at the point the scent vanished and peeled it back to reveal a trap door.

Sirius began to tremble in excitement. _This could be it! Please let this be it!_ He then, with trembling hands, opened the trap door and carefully descended.

Once he reached the bottom, he slumped in disappointment. This wasn't it. Adam wasn't here. He was standing in a small brick room, it was moderately furnished but it was unmistakably a prison of sorts. Sirius wondered why Barty Crouch had such a room in his house. However, that wasn't important because Adam wasn't here.

Sirius left the house, repairing the damage he had caused to the carpet on his way out, so as to leave no sign that he had been there.

He made his way slowly back to Grimmauld place, once again feeling wracked with guilt over what had happened to Adam. It was all his fault. True, the boy had encouraged him and had been the driving force behind the plan, but Sirius had gone along with it. _He was supposed to be the adult for Merlin's sake!_ What had he been thinking following the orders of a fifteen year old boy? Albus had given him hell for it and rightly so. It was because Sirius had gone along with Adam's plan that everything had gone to hell.

For all he knew Adam could be dead. _No!_ Sirius wouldn't think that. He was alive and they would find him. Soon...

**Ginny  
June 22nd 1996**

Ginny pulled her trunk behind her as she walked up a very familiar street. She knew this street from somewhere. As they turned the corner Ginny saw a street sign.

_Grimmauld Place_

Someone she knew lived here! She and Adam had been here to visit him! _Sirius!_ But she didn't know where Sirius lived.

Ginny groaned and tried not to keep thinking about it. It made her head hurt.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Ron asked sullenly. He hadn't been impressed when Mum told him they weren't going back to The Burrow for a while.

"Quiet, Ron," her mother snapped. "I'll explain everything once we're inside."

"I don't see why we have to stay here," George replied grumpily. "We're of age."

"George! Do you have your own house?" Mum asked. When George didn't answer she continued. "I didn't think so and you're certainly not living in The Burrow without me there!"

After a short walk they stopped and Ginny watched her mother rummaging in her pockets. Eventually she withdrew a sheet of paper and passed it around the other Weasleys.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

She was at Sirius' house! _Why had she forgotten that?_ She glanced over at her mother and saw her quickly burning the slip of paper. The paper! The piece of paper she had been shown when she came here with Adam sometime last year, had been different. Maybe that had something to do with it?

Before Ginny had time to consider the question, she was hustled into the house by her mum.

"Don't go too far inside! And don't touch anything!" her mum shouted, as they entered through the front door.

Once everyone was inside the house, mum ushered them down into the kitchen. All was quiet and, by the sound of it, there didn't appear to be anyone else in the house.

"What's going on, Mum?" Ron asked, once they were all sat down around the kitchen table.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me and your father to join an organisation he is running and this is its new headquarters. I'm staying here for a while to help look after the place."

"What does this organisation do, Mum?" George asked, suddenly seeming eager to know what was going on.

Ginny had a pretty good idea what the organisation was doing. Looking for Adam.

"Well," Mum hesitated. "You know how the war ended? The war with You-Know-Who?"

Ginny nodded along with her siblings.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore kept a pretty big secret. Apparently, Harry Potter survived."

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know!" Mum continued. "And now some of the old followers of You-Know-Who have reformed and kidnapped him."

"Whoa," Fred said quietly.

Ginny carefully schooled her features into an equally shocked look. She didn't want to give anything away. None of her brothers seemed to know quite what to say to the news. To them Harry Potter was someone they had never met._ If only they knew!_

Once the explaining was done, Mum cooked them all a meal, and then helped them sort out their bedrooms. Ginny was directed to a room on the first floor, while Ron had a room on the second and the twins a room on the third.

Her room was reasonably clean, but it wasn't as nice as her room at home, or her room at Hogwarts. At least, Ginny thought, while she was here she would be in the centre of anything that happened. She needed to find some way to help Adam, and if being here was the best she could do, then she would do that gladly.

Once she had sorted out her room, Ginny began to feel tired from her long day of travelling and, as she didn't feel much like socialising with her brothers, she settled down to go to sleep.

She lay there in the dark listening to the soft creaking of the unusual house. Soon, the darkness seemed to close in around her and she felt herself drifting off.

_She was looking over the shoulder of a very short man who was standing in a bare stone room. Suddenly, with a start she saw him. Adam was lying on the floor in one corner of the room. His glasses were smashed. Ginny watched, as Adam recognised the short man and pulled back from him._

The short man raised his wand and muttered something. Adam screamed. His legs spasmed as his body writhed in pain. His head thrashed back and forwards as he continued to scream. After what seemed like an eternity, the spell was lifted and Adam stilled.

Ginny awoke with a strangled cry. She was covered in sweat and was trembling wildly. _They were torturing Adam!_ She got out of bed, attempting to calm herself down in the process. In her sleep she had apparently been kicking, tossing and turning, so her sheets had been completely scattered off the side of the bed.

Collecting herself, she decided to go down the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she descended the stairs she chanted silently to herself. _It wasn't real. It was just a dream._ _It was just a bad dream. That's not really happening to Adam._ She had bad dreams from time to time and always ignored them.

She eventually reached the kitchen and pushed open the door.

"...filthy half breeds... blood traitors... children of filth.... sleeping in Mistress' house," she heard mumbling coming from inside the room.

As she stepped inside the room, a house-elf walked around the corner of the table and into her eye line. Its skin seemed several times too big for it and it had a filthy loincloth tied around its middle.

"Oh...filthy blood traitor miss is here..." it said.

Ginny stood still, watching the elf as it sloped off across the kitchen, and started doing something inside one of the cupboards.

"Ginny?" she jumped as she heard a voice from behind her.

Ginny spun around to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Sirius," she said softly, not quite knowing that to say to the man

"Come on, let's have a drink." He nodded towards the elf. "He's not been bothering you, has he?"

Ginny shook her head.

"His name's Kreacher," he informed her as he grabbed some cups and began filling them with Pumpkin juice.

"Why haven't I seen him before?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure he's entirely loyal to me. So I was always careful to keep him away from, erm, Harry. Just in case he overheard something he shouldn't."

"Oh," Ginny replied.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," she hesitated. "Has there been any news?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm afraid not," Sirius replied. "I've been out searching, as have others. But nothing so far."

"He's going to be okay," Ginny said uncertainly.

"Yes, he is," Sirius said, sounding slightly more confidently than she had.

"Sirius," Ginny continued softly. "Why didn't you contact me after..." she paused. "You know..?"

"Ginny...."

"I.." Ginny began, feeling her temper beginning to take hold. "I felt like I'd been abandoned! No-one's been telling me anything! I'm not just some little kid!" she in a raised voice. "Surely I have a right to know what's going on!"

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry, it's just that..." Sirius began, but, before he could finish, a noise from the other side of the kitchen attracted their attention.

The door opened and Tonks stumbled into the room. She looked absolutely exhausted.

Their conversation postponed for now, Sirius shot to his feet and ushered Tonks to a chair. Ginny also got to her feet and quickly prepared a drink, which Tonks drank greedily.

"Thanks," she said with a tried smile.

"Everything okay, Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, just a long day. Was on duty all day, then I went to do a search," she replied.

"Anything?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Nothing," Tonks said sadly.

"Where'd you go?" Sirius asked.

"Nott's place," she replied. "Definitely nothing there."

Tonks took another long gulp of her drink, and once she had finished she looked apprehensively between Sirius and Ginny.

"I actually wanted to talk to you two," she paused. "I've been thinking and I think I've finally sussed it out," Tonks said carefully. "After everything that I did last year with you guys, please tell me honestly. Adam is Harry isn't he?"

Ginny spotted Sirius looking at her. He was obviously waiting to see what she would do.

"I know Remus knows something, he gets all... shifty... every time I try and question him on it," Tonks continued, she was looking a little nervous now.

"You're right, Tonks," Ginny said softly. "Adam is Harry."

"Oh," Tonks said lamely, then she paused as if realising the implications of what she had just been told. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." Ginny began, not quite knowing what to say.

"We spent lots of time together last summer..." Tonks continued, her voice very quiet. "You all knew but you didn't tell me."

"I...." Ginny stammered, suddenly feeling wretched that after the time they'd spent together, she had never thought that Tonks, perhaps, deserved to know.

"Tonks," Sirius interrupted. "I'm sorry.... we're sorry. It's.... it's just that we were scared something might happen."

"Well something did happen!" Tonks snapped back. "And now all your secrets might as well be for nothing if You-Know-Who has him!"

"Y-Y-You-Know-Who has him?" Ginny said and suddenly, much to her horror, she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Why had no-one told her that You-Know-Who had Adam!

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. We don't know that for certain, but Remus told me that Albus fears it is possible," Tonks quickly added, crossing the room, so she could put her arm around Ginny. "We'll get him back. I promise."

**June 23rd 1996**

The next morning after breakfast, Mum corralled all of the Weasley siblings to help clean the house. Ginny wasn't too bothered by this. At least it gave her something to do.

Today's task was to clean the drawing room.

"I'm going to start de-Doxying the curtains. The rest of you clean the rest of the room and then come and help me," Mum instructed Ginny and her brothers.

"I'll take the cabinet," Ginny said immediately.

"Erm, I'll take the cupboard down here then," Ron added hesitantly.

Ginny and Ron grinned at each other. That left the twins to deal with the very suspicious looking sofa and chairs.

Ginny and the rest of her family worked hard all morning, cleaning, throwing things out and generally getting mucky.

"I'm going to get lunch ready," Her mother announced tiredly from her position near the curtains, when it was approaching midday. "The rest of you keep working."

Ginny had completely cleared out two out of the three shelves in the cabinet, so she started working on the top one. Most of the items she placed in the bin immediately although some of them warranted further inspection. Even so, only a few items had actually been worth keeping.

"Boys, Ginny! It's lunchtime!"

Ginny spun around she saw her Mum standing in the doorway. She had just pulled a locket out of the cabinet and stopped for a second to examine it.

"Come on, Ginny!" her mum said. "Don't just stand there!"

_Why was Mum so impatient?_

Ginny turned and left the room.

"What have you got there, dear?" Mum asked.

"Oh, I just found this locket."

"Is it worth keeping?" Mum asked.

"Oh, umm," Ginny hesitated. "I suppose not," Ginny replied, smiling at her mum.

"Get rid of it then, dear," she said.

Ginny hesitated for a second, then, chucking the locket back into the bin, she walked downstairs with her mother.

Later that evening, after an exhausting afternoon of cleaning, Ginny was loitering in the hallways of Number Twelve. She desperately wanted some information, any information on the search for Adam.

No one was telling her anything.

"Hello, Ginny," Remus said as he walked in the door. He was the first to arrive.

"Hi, Remus," she said. "Is there any news?"

"I'm afraid not, well, not from my end anyway."

Ginny and Remus talked for several minutes before the rest of the Order began to arrive. She saw many of the other members arrive and proceed into the room that Sirius had set up for the meeting. They eyed her warily, obviously unsure as to who she was.

"Ginny!" One person exclaimed when he came in through the front door.

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed happily and she ran to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Ginny, this is... erm... Fleur." Bill said. "She's going to be joining the Order."

"Hi, Fleur," Ginny said. "You were in the Triwizard tournament, weren't you?"

"Yes," replied Fleur in accented English. "I was at Beauxbatons then. I work for Gringotts now. Bill has been helping me with my English."

"We better get in there," Bill interrupted, flushing red slightly. "Albus needs to see Fleur before the meeting. I'll catch up with you and the others later," Bill told her and he walked past her into the dining room.

When Tonks arrived through the front door a few minutes later, Remus darted forward and gave her a hug. Ginny giggled slightly and Remus turned around and blushed. He seemed to have forgotten that Ginny was there.

"Remus," Sirius said approaching the group from behind. "We're just about ready to start."

Ginny knew she wouldn't be allowed into the meeting but she hoped that maybe she could at least listen in.

"Ginny!!"

Ginny slumped when she heard her mother voice echoing down the hallway.

"What are you doing down here!?" she exclaimed. "Oh, hello, Remus. How is Adam doing?" she asked seeing Remus.

"Oh..." Remus hesitated. "He's fine," Remus continued, now looking uncomfortable. "Molly, I'll fill you in later. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me before the meeting."

"Oh.. okay," Mum replied. "And I'm sorry if Ginny was bothering you."

Ginny felt a sudden surge of anger. She had just as much invested in this as anyone! She wanted Adam back, too! After shooting a distasteful look at Remus and Sirius, Ginny pushed past her mother and stormed back upstairs to her room.

**Sirius  
June 23rd 1996**

Sirius felt a pang of sympathy for Ginny as she thundered back upstairs. A lot of people gave that girl far too little credit. At least he could fight to get Adam back. She couldn't even do that.

Sirius moved into the dining room, closed the door and took a seat.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Albus said as he stood at the head of the table. "Before we hear the progress reports, I would like to welcome a few new members: Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The three new members stood. Sirius didn't know much about Bill and Fleur, but he had heard good things from Tonks about Kingsley. Apparently, he was a very skilled Auror. He would be a great asset.

"So let us hear the reports from our searches so far," Albus instructed.

Sirius gave his own report and then he listened as report after report came back with no results. Crouch, Malfoy, The Carrows, Nott and Yaxley. They had all been investigated and none of them seemed to have anything to do with Adam's disappearance.

Albus sat slumped in his seat. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet.

"Very well. I have a few more places that have come to light from my research. I consider these to be long shots but," he hesitated, "it seems like we now have no other choice," he sighed. "Unless anyone has any further business please see me for your assignments."

Once Professor Dumbledore had closed the meeting, Sirius approached him.

"Albus, do you have an assignment for me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, Sirius. In the course of my research I've come across a place from Voldemort's past that I believe may have been used by his followers. I want you to investigate a place called Little Hangleton. There is a house there owned by a man named Riddle. It is possible that they are there. Here are the details," Albus passed him an envelope and then paused. "Sirius, remember what I said to you. If you find anything, please don't attempt a rescue on your own!"

"I promised you at the last meeting, Albus, that I would follow your orders and that hasn't changed," Sirius replied. Look at what had happened last time he had gone against Albus' wishes.

With the meeting concluded Sirius returned to his room. He would head out to Little Hangleton first thing in the morning.

**June 24th 1996**

When Sirius entered the village of Little Hangleton the next morning, there were several people moving around the high street. The village consisted of a reasonable number of houses, a pub, a church and a couple of shops. As far as Sirius could see, the village was entirely Muggle.

In order to find the house that belonged to the man named Riddle, Sirius decided to stop the first passer-by that he saw. As this was a Muggle village, he felt fairly safe about showing himself. If he did encounter another wizard he could always escape.

"Excuse me, sir," Sirius asked a man, who had just come out of the local shop.

"Yeah," the man replied.

"Do you know where Mr. Riddle lives?"

"Mr. Riddle?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know any Mr. Riddle. But the big house on the hill is called the Riddle house. There's supposed to be a caretaker there. But he did a runner just under a year ago."

"Thank you very much," Sirius replied, looking up at the large house that dominated a nearby hill.

He set off towards the big house up on the hill. It seemed to be deserted but, to be on the safe side, he transformed into Padfoot and cautiously approached the house. He sniffed around several of the windows. They were all dirty and cracked, making it impossible for him to see inside.

Sirius crept around the outside of the house. It still seemed completely deserted. At the back of the house he found a door that was slightly ajar. He slipped inside and walked down the hallway.

The hallway was still furnished, but now irretrievably dirty and coated in dust. The smell of the dust was overpowering. As he approached the stairway that was at the end of the hallway, he heard a creaking sound. The creaking sound continued every second or so and Sirius realised that someone was coming down the stairs! _The house was occupied!_

Sirius padded rapidly back down the hallway and hid himself in one of the ground floor rooms. He left the door open just enough so that his eyes and nose could fit through if necessary.

He heard the person who had come down the stairs moving along the corridor towards him. He seemed to be shuffling along the dusty carpet.

Once he came into sight, Sirius had to fight to control himself. He clamped his jaw closed, desperately trying to control the growl that threatened to spill from his throat. It was Wormtail! He was carrying a tray in his hands. He passed Sirius' door and went into a door a little further down the corridor.

Sirius took stock of the situation. If Peter was here, then in all likeliness Adam was here, too. This was it! He had found him!

He was just about to charge out of the room after Peter, when Sirius remembered his promise to Albus. Although it hurt to do it he wouldn't try to rescue Adam here and now. He needed to get back to Grimmauld Place and report in. So, he transformed back to human form and attempted to Apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

It didn't work and Sirius realised that an Anti-Apparition jinx must have been placed around the house! He would need to find a way to slip away from the house on foot, before he could Apparate.

By the time Sirius managed to return to Grimmauld Place it was early evening. As soon as he entered the house, he ran into the kitchen and Floo-called Albus.

Albus came through the Floo immediately.

"We will go as soon as I can get the Order together," Albus announced, once he had heard Sirius' report. "It will take time for our Auror members to get away from the Ministry without attracting suspicion."

"To hell with suspicion!" Sirius roared. "We need to get him out now!"

"Sirius," Albus said attempting to placate him. "Tonks and Kingsley are some of our most capable wizards. We will not go until they are here."

Sirius swore loudly and then began pacing the room.

"Sirius, you have done well. We risk doing more harm than good if we go now. We will be unprepared."

Sirius waited, impatiently, in the dining room for the two hours it took Albus to gather the rescue team. Eventually, after much time wasting, everything seemed to be ready and the team was assembled around the table.

"Sirius," Albus said to him gravely. "We will see you upon our return."

"What?!" Sirius snapped. "It almost sounds as if you're not planning on me being there!"

"Sirius, you are too emotionally involved. Leave it to us. I will lead the rescue party myself."

"What!" Sirius exploded. "You can't be serious!"

"Sirius, that is my final word on the matter. Now I need to go."

Albus and the rest of the rescue team left one by one through the Floo. He didn't know how Albus planned to get the group to Little Hangleton. It had taken Sirius several hours to find the place. Once they had all gone, Sirius kicked one of the chairs across the room in frustration where it impacted the wall with a crash.

"S-Sirius," A voice said from the doorway. "What's going on?"

Sirius spun around to see Ginny standing there. He beckoned her inside. She slipped into the room and closed the door.

"We found him," he said.

Ginny sprang forward and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted.

"Albus isn't letting me go," Sirius said morosely.

"What!" Ginny screeched. "You should be there!"

"Ginny," Sirius said softly. "Albus has told me to stay here."

"Sirius," Ginny said, she was beginning to tear up. "You have to go get him! Please! Please! He trusts you... I trust you...." she trailed off.

"Ginny..." Sirius replied. He knew in his heart that she was right. Would James still be standing here if he was still alive? No, he would be right out there fighting.

"Okay," Sirius replied. "I'll get some supplies together and go."

"I'm coming, too," Ginny announced.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius replied.

"He's my ... my... please, Sirius, I have to do something!"

"Ginny, I'll go. But there is no way you are coming with me. You aren't of age, so you can't even do any magic there."

Sirius watched as Ginny seemed to deflate in front of him.

"I've got something that will help you!" she exclaimed, her expression suddenly brightening.

Quick as a flash she dashed out of the room. She returned a minute later with something rolled up under her arm.

"The cloak?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Adam left it with me before we went to the Ministry," she told him. "If you need it take it."

Sirius gratefully took the cloak, it would be useful.

"I need to go," he said.

"Good luck, Sirius," Ginny replied.

He turned around and winked at Ginny before he left the room. He wasn't going to waste time with the Floo. He would leave the house and Apparate straight there.

Darkness had already fallen by the time he reached Little Hangleton. As soon as Sirius arrived, he slipped the cloak on and began making his way through the village towards the Riddle House. He hadn't wanted to Apparate too close to the house, he needed to avoid Albus and Wormtail.

Sirius looked up at the Riddle house. It was such a large house that it dominated the nearby horizon. Sirius saw small flashes of light from windows and wondered if the searchers realised how obvious they were being.

Sirius made his way down the main street of the small village. As he neared the road that snaked up towards the Riddle house, he saw a cloaked figure emerge from it.

Sirius pressed himself up against the window of a now closed shop. Cloaked figures invariably meant a wizard and whoever this was, one of Albus' rescue team or Wormtail, he didn't want to be seen.

The cloaked figure looked from side to side, checking if the coast was clear. Satisfied that it was, he made his way down the street towards Sirius. Sirius controlled his breathing and stood completely still. He couldn't be seen but he could still be heard.

As the cloaked figure passed, Sirius felt himself shudder involuntarily.

"Hurry up, Wormtail. Time is short," a cold voice said. "Have you finally collected all the ingredients? Is all prepared?"

"All is prepared, my lord," Wormtail's voice replied. "I have worked hard....."

Sirius squinted. He had only seen one person. So who was the second voice?

The cloaked figure passed and Sirius followed him. If he had fled from the house, then they may have taken Adam with them. Sirius kept his distance and followed the cloaked figure through every turn he made on his journey through the village.

Eventually the figure entered the village graveyard and wound his way between the tombstones. Sirius followed, maintaining a short distance from the figure. Eventually the figure went around the other side of a large tomb and, before Sirius could catch up, he disappeared out of sight.

Sirius followed him towards the tomb. He paused there for several minutes making sure the cloaked figure had truly gone and wasn't waited to ambush him.

However, a scream that echoed across the graveyard soon jarred Sirius into action. He quickly passed the tomb and noticed that he now seemed to be in the area of the cemetery where the largest monuments were. In the distance he could see a faint glow.

Sirius crept cautiously from tombstone to tombstone, keeping himself hidden even though he had the invisibility cloak on. He needed to get closer. As he drew nearer Sirius saw sparks begin flying up into the sky. He froze. _Had they seen him? Was that some kind of warning signal?_

As suddenly as the sparks began, they stopped with a billow of white smoke. Sirius crept even closer. Everything seemed now to be very quiet. Sirius crept closer still. He was finally close enough to see what was going on. The first thing he saw was a tall almost skeletally thin man, standing near a cauldron.

"Robe me," the man said in a high cold voice.

Wormtail picked himself up from where he had been lying on the floor. He was sobbing, moaning and cradling one of his arms. With his other hand, Wormtail picked up some black robes and placed them over the thin figure. Sirius couldn't make out any of the other man's features. He was staring straight ahead. At... Sirius stifled a horrified gasp.

The man was staring at a boy that was tied to a large headstone. The boy had black hair and Sirius realised with horror that this was Adam with his appearance charms removed.

Adam was slumped, the ropes that tied him to the headstone appeared to be taking all of his weight and Sirius realised, with a dreadful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he hadn't seen a single movement from him the whole time he had been watching. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Adam**

The Portkey deposited him into a small stone cell. Once he had begun to get his bearings, Adam rose shakily to his feet only to be thrown violently into the wall of the room with a sickening crunch. The force of the impact knocked his glasses off of his face. They fell and smashed on the floor.

"Welcome, Harry," a cold high voice said.

Adam felt himself shudder involuntarily and he began frantically searching his pockets for his wand. It wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" the voice spoke again, this time with an eerie laugh.

Adam's world exploded in pain. Pain unlike anything he had felt before. He could vaguely feel his body thrashing around, but it seemed somehow far away. Adam wanted it to stop, even if it meant him dying. _Please just let it stop!_

Then, as suddenly as the pain began, it ended and Adam lay on the floor gasping for breath.

As he lay there, he felt hands on his body. Hands that seemed to be searching for something.

"It's not here!" A second voice gasped.

Before the cold voice could speak in response, Adam was once again blasted by indescribable pain and all sense of the world outside of his body began to fade away.

By the time Adam had recovered enough to be able to sit up, he was alone in the room. It was a stone room, with a stone floor, stone walls and a stone roof. The only part of the room that wasn't stone was the metal door. The door was also the only source of light in the room. It spilled in through the tiny gap at the bottom of the door. Apart from that, Adam's prison was completely dark.

There was nothing in the room at all, absolutely nothing.

Adam slumped to the floor despondently. He knew he had been tricked somehow. Someone had captured him, he just didn't know who. He knew he had to escape. Ginny and Sirius would be worried about him.

Adam systematically explored his cell, looking for any weaknesses. There weren't any loose stones, or cracks in the wall and the door was securely locked. Adam even pounded on it for several minutes to no avail. He was trapped.

Defeated for now, Adam sat down in the corner of the room and waited.

Sometime later the door opened. Adam started to get up, but once again he fell to the floor as pain wracked his body. At first, it didn't seem as bad as last time. However, as the spell continued, Adam soon found himself consumed by the pain. It drowned out all of his senses. He couldn't see anything except white or hear anything other than a high pitched noise that seemed to echo around his head making thinking impossible. He could only vaguely feel his body thrashing around on the cold stone floor.

When Adam came back to himself he found a small amount of bread and water in front of him. He didn't want to accept their food, but in the end his hunger and thirst got the better of him.

He was alone for what felt like days. Then, eventually, the pain came back and left him with his next meagre meal.

When the door to his cell opened next, Adam braced himself once again for pain. This time though, none came.

Adam blinked up at the light streaming through the doorway. He couldn't see clearly who was silhouetted by the bleak glow.

"W-Who are you?" Adam croaked.

"I am the one you defeated," the same high cold voice replied.

"Who?" Adam questioned. _What was going on?_

"I am Lord Voldemort," the voice said.

Then the pain came again, this time far worse than any of the previous times. Adam writhed and screamed on the hard stone floor and for a time he seemed to exist in a world that was nothing but pain.

When he came around he was alone again.

Adam's time now consisted of three things; pain, food and solitude, over and over again in a never-ending cycle.

He had, by now, lost all track of how long he had been in the stone room. It could have been mere hours, or maybe days. Maybe he had been here for years. Adam didn't know.

He had hoped that the pain parts of his life would soon become more bearable. He was wrong. Each time the pain came it was as bad as the time before it and the time before that. Sometimes it was worse. When the pain became nearly unbearable, Adam could almost feel himself floating above his jolting, writhing body. He could look down as his limbs moved back and forward in a spasmodic pattern. He watched as his head thrashed around without any conscious thought from his brain. Sometimes his head struck the stone floor with a crack, but the pain of that was insignificant compared to pain of the spell that he was held under. The worst feeling of all was when the pain was prolonged. It wasn't the pain itself that disturbed Adam but a feeling that he could only liken to someone inflating a balloon inside his head. It felt as if his head would explode if the balloon ever inflated enough to fill his skull. Fortunately, the pain always stopped just before that point, but sometimes, it came close, very close.

When he was alone, he had other concerns. Mainly eating enough food to keep himself alive, and taking care of other... basics. Being free of the pain gave Adam time to think. It gave him time to recover from the pain before and it gave him time to dread the pain that was to come. It gave him time to be lonely and hope that one day he would be free again.

When Adam was feeling especially down he conjured up an image of the red-haired girl he knew, she always made him feel happy. Sometimes he could remember her name, sometimes he couldn't. Being free of the pain also gave Adam time to understand the effects it was having on him. For one, he used to know the name of the red haired girl, why didn't he anymore? Much to Adam's horror, he had also noticed that the more pain he experienced, the more sluggish his body was becoming. At first he had written it off as clumsiness. Then he had assumed it was due to malnutrition, but there was no mistaking it now. The longer he spent here, the more useless his body was becoming. Three pain times ago, when he awoke, he had been unable to stand. Adam had tried to lever himself to his fleet, but his legs had simply folded underneath him. This had motivated Adam to take an inventory of his body. He was still able to make his legs move, but it took great effort and they now seemed to jerk, slightly uncontrollably, rather than their usual movements.

The cycle of pain continued, until one time when Adam awoke something was different.

"I would see him as he truly is, Wormtail," the cold high voice said.

Adam slowly, painfully and jerkily levered himself up from where he was lying on the floor. His arms were still more or less functional, but like his legs, they too had slowly begun to deteriorate.

Adam squinted up at the figure that was standing in the light coming through the doorway. It had its wand pointed at him. Suddenly, Adam felt the strangest sensation. It was like the entire surface of his scalp and forehead were tingling. It lasted for only a few seconds then stopped. The second new sensation was far worse. His eyes. Suddenly his eyes began burning, Adam tried to rub them, but his arms and hands were now far beyond the precise task of rubbing his eyes, and they thumped uselessly against his face. The third sensation was the worst of the three; it felt as if someone was twisting something inside of him. It too lasted for a few seconds before stopping. As Adam opened his eyes and looked around, he realised with horror that the entire room around him was now hopelessly blurred. Something had happened to his eyes!

Adam heard a cold echoing laughter in the room before he was blasted back into his own private world of pain.

The cycle of pain continued again for some indeterminable amount of time. Adam's time now consisted largely of pain and sleep. It was difficult, very difficult, to stay awake for any length of time when the pain wasn't there.

However, one time when the door opened, Adam wasn't fed or blasted by pain. He distantly felt someone tie his arms and legs, and he was slung over the person's back like a sack of potatoes.

Adam felt himself being carried. The temptation to sleep was strong but he forced himself to stay awake.

A short time later, he was thrown to the floor. Adam heard someone moving around and he felt sleepy again. He dozed off.

When he awoke again, he was being tied to a cold hard object. He felt the ropes go around his neck, arms and legs. Adam tried to kick in resistance, but all his limbs did was spasm slightly and eventually he was bound securely to the object, whatever it was. He was then gagged. Not that it mattered much, Adam didn't think he could talk anymore.

He felt a chill wind against his skin. He was outside! He raised his head tiredly and attempted to look around the place where he was. With his now poor eyesight and without his glasses he couldn't make out much except that it was dark.

Suddenly, Adam saw an orange glow directly in front of him. It looked almost as if someone had lit a fire.

"Hurry!" the cold voice said.

"It is ready, master," another voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar to Adam said.

"Now," replied the cold voice. "The time has come! Tonight must be the night! All is in our favour!"

Adam could hear a slithering noise near him. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't see it. He hoped it wasn't a snake.

A loud plopping sound coming from near the orange glow attracted Adam's attention.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" the familiar voice was speaking again.

Adam heard a cracking sound from beneath him.

"Flesh ... of the servant ... w-willingly given ... you will ... revive ... your master."

Suddenly a scream echoed around him.

"B-blood of the enemy forcibly taken … you will resurrect your foe."

Adam saw a blurred figure coming towards him from the direction of the orange glow. He saw something glimmer slightly and then felt something penetrate his right arm. He felt blood trickle down his arm.

Adam slumped where he was hanging. He could just about make out the orange glow through his fringe that hung down over his eyes. Suddenly the orange glow became blinding white and sparks began to erupt from it in all directions.

Then nothing happened for what seemed an age and Adam once again had to fight off sleep.

"Robe me," the cold voice said. This time it seemed stronger, far stronger, than it had before.

Adam squinted trying to make out what was happening around him. He couldn't. All he could see was the faint glow and in front of it was the blurred figure of a man. Suddenly, the stone that Adam was tied to shuddered. Surprised, Adam moved his head and tried to see what was going on. He could hear a faint crying noise coming from beneath him. When nothing else happened, Adam succumbed to the fatigue and he let his head drop again.

"My Lord …" a weak, feeble-sounding voice said faintly from beneath Adam. "My Lord … you promised … you did promise …"

"Hold out your arm," said the cold voice.

"Oh Master … thank you, Master …"

"The other arm, Wormtail."

The other voice was Wormtail! But who was the owner of the cold voice?

"Master, please … please …"

"It is back," the cold voice said softly. "They will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see … now we shall know …"

Suddenly pain blossomed on Adam's forehead, but all he could do was lower his head and grunt slightly. He had felt far worse.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" the voice whispered. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Adam saw the blurred shape of the man with the cold voice coming towards him.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," the man continued. "A Muggle and a fool … very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died defending you as a child … and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. …"

His mother! Voldemort had killed his mother but Voldemort was gone. Adam vaguely recalled a man in his cell telling him that he was Voldemort. Was it true?

Voldemort laughed again. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? Where you have been staying? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. … He didn't like magic, my father … He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage. I think you know only too well what that is like. So I vowed to find him … I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name … Tom Riddle.

"Listen to me, reliving family history …" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. … But look, Harry! My true family returns. …"

Suddenly Adam heard sounds all around him. He heard footsteps, and the slight pops of Apparition. More people had arrived! Adam felt his energy begin to fade. If Voldemort was expecting them then they wouldn't be here to rescue him.

Adam heard vague murmurings. "Master," repeated over and over again.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Fifteen years … Fifteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. … We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we? I smell guilt," he continued. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air," he paused. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact, such prompt appearances! And I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort. "They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. …

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort … perhaps they now pay allegiance to another … perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

There was silence for several minutes.

"It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed. …"

"Master!" someone shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. "_Crucio!_"

Adam heard a shriek of pain. He felt no pity for the man.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Fifteen long years … I want fifteen years repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail? You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master … please …"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me … and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

Adam heard Wormtail's sobbing stop abruptly. He mustered the strength once again to try and see what had happened. He raised his head and looked around but he couldn't make anything out.

"My Lord," Wormtail whispered. "Master … it is beautiful … thank you … thank you. …"

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord … never, my Lord …"

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he said. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy was here. He was a Death Eater! Adam vowed to try and remember this.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me."

Adam heard Voldemort talking again, but he was becoming sleepy now. He could still feel blood trickling down his arm. Focusing on the voices was tiring.... so tiring.

Some time later Voldemort disturbed Adam from his stupor. He gripped his face with his arm and forcibly raised his head upright.

"All begins and ends, with my young friend here," he said from only inches away from Adam.

"Who is he, my lord?" A voice asked.

"Why my friends, this young man is Harry Potter."

Adam could hear murmuring from the assembled crowd.

"This boy caused my downfall. I killed his mother right in front of him. She sacrificed herself for him. That is why I fell."

Adam felt the cold tip of the long finger touch him, his head seared with pain. Adam recognised that this was a different sort of pain. It began on the inside and worked its way out. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah … pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost … but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know … I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal, to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked … for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself … for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand.

"While I was suffering and body-less, one of my servants was moving for his own end. Wormtail here took the boy and hid him. Purely for selfish reasons, of course. He was lost to the wizarding world. Even to Dumbledore. This proved advantageous to me. It convinced Dumbledore that I had perished.

"So I waited. I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist. … I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited. … Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me … one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body … but I waited in vain.… none came to me. None came to help me take advantage of Dumbledore's error.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful. I sometimes inhabited animals, snakes, of course, being my preference, but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic … and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long. …

"Then … five years ago … the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard, young, foolish, and gullible, wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of … for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school … he was easy to bend to my will he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosophers Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life but I was careful. When I realised Dumbledore had thwarted me, I had him sacrifice himself to hide me. So Dumbledore would not know that it was me all along directing the wizard. So once again I left and I waited...

"I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers. … Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour … I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess … and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me. …

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last … a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding … helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them. …

"But his mission was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had found me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food … and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favours Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail — displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him. He overpowered her … he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams … for, with a little persuasion, she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things … but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her.

"Wormtail also told me what he had done with Potter. Dumbledore by now knew he had survived, but the world did not and still does not know.

"I thought about possessing Wormtail's body, but it was of course, ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the right time and essential ingredients for true rebirth … a spell or two of my own invention … a little help from my dear Nagini, a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided. I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"I set my sights on my old body; back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this, it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight. I would need three key ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant. …

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe … Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me … as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power fifteen years ago … for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too. …

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For was now under the protection of Dumbledore. I used my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts. He earned the boy's trust and led him right into my trap. He has been my guest for some time and enjoyed my hospitality while all was prepared."

"_Crucio!_"

Adam felt himself shoved into the pain once more. His body strained against the robes binding him to the tombstone. His gag prevented him from screaming.

Then he was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father. He could hear laughter all around him.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Adam felt the gag being removed and the ropes that bound him being untied. Without the ropes to support him Adam slid to the floor and lay slumped with his back against the tombstone. He tried to move, he felt one his arms begin trembling, but they wouldn't move. He lay there and awaited what was to come.

He suddenly felt someone grab his right arm and a long object was thrust into his hand. Based on what Voldemort had said, Adam assumed it must be his wand. He attempted to grip it but his fumbling fingers were unable to and it slipped out of his grip and onto the floor.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort.

"We generally stand to duel, Potter," said Voldemort and Adam felt himself suddenly lift up into the air, he hovered there, hanging limply just above the ground. Adam heard the death Death Eaters laughing at him.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort. "Come, the niceties must be observed. … Dumbledore would like you to show manners … Bow to death, Harry."

Adam felt his spine curve into a bow, and, as he bowed, his useless arms hung limply down from his shoulders. He was a puppet and Voldemort was the puppeteer. The Death Eaters laughed again.

"I have very much enjoyed playing host to Potter and, as you can see, he has benefited from my hospitality," he said mockingly. "Now, we duel. Wormtail return his wand. Ensure he does not lose it this time."

Adam felt his wand again pressed into his hand, this time it was threaded through his fingers so it would not fall out. Adam tried to clench his fist and felt with satisfaction that his hand tightened slightly on the slender shaft. He tried to move his arm, attempting to point it where he thought Voldemort was.

Voldemort laughed again.

Adam knew he had to try to defend himself, he thought back to the spells he knew. They were murky in his mind. He picked one and concentrated all his mind on the spell he would use.

Adam heard Voldemort shout. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Adam attempted to cast his spell, but his throat had not uttered a word for what felt like months.

"Ehhhhaa...." was all that came out of his mouth.

That merest utterance seemed to be enough. Adam saw a jet of light emerge from his wand. He felt his wand begin vibrating in his loose grip but, amazingly, this seemed to serve only to tighten his grasp.

Then, suddenly, Adam felt himself begin to rise up from the ground and move through the air. A few seconds later, he felt himself begin to sink towards the ground again. Eventually he settled on the ground again and he felt him legs once again fail to support his weight and he crumpled to the floor.

Adam moved his head to follow the line of light that still seemed to be joining his and Voldemort's wands. He saw several golden offshoots of the beam splintering and flickering over the ground like legs of a giant spider. Adam felt a spike of fear shoot through him as he saw several beads of green travelling down the line of light towards him.

Adam didn't know what was happening, but he knew he was no match for Voldemort.

The connection only lasted a second longer before Adam heard Voldemort utter a cry of surprise. Adam thought he saw a large black shape slam into Voldemort's side. When the connection broke, the last of Adam's strength also seemed to fade and he slumped face down on the floor.

As he tried to sit up, Adam could hear cries of surprise around him.

"Kill him!" He heard Voldemort roar.

Adam raised his head slightly and saw green spells crisscrossing the graveyard, as if they were homing in on a moving target. Adam let his head fall back to floor, he needed to save his strength.

Suddenly, Adam thought he heard more shouts and perhaps even a cheer.

Then another shout went up from Voldemort. "Dumbledore!"

Adam raised his head again and saw bright lights and fire raining across the sky.

Then the sound of popping echoed across the graveyard and the next thing Adam knew he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" a distant voice said. "We're going to get you home."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ginny  
June 25th 1996**

Ginny had been sent to bed promptly by her mother the previous night. She had begged to be allowed to wait up for the search party to return, but her mum had refused. In rebellion, Ginny had gone to bed but she hadn't gone to sleep. Instead, she listened intently for sounds, desperate for any sign of the search party returning.

Some hours after she had gone to bed, Ginny heard the front door of the house crash open. She immediately leapt out of bed, dashed out onto the landing and descended the stairs until she reached the hallway. By the time Ginny reached the ground floor, everyone seemed to have gone into the dining room. So, moving cautiously so that she wasn't seen, Ginny approached the door and peered in. There was a crowd of people in the room. The centre of attention was the person that was lying on the table in the middle of the room with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey standing over them.

She could see Remus sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Tonks had her arms around him and appeared to be comforting him. Others were standing around the room watching what was going on, but generally trying to stay out of the way. She spotted Bill standing alone in one corner of the room.

Ginny tried desperately to figure out what was going on it, but it was difficult without revealing herself. If anyone saw that she was there, she would get sent straight back to bed.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey moved away from the table and Ginny had her first glimpse of the person lying there. It was a black-haired boy. His eyes were closed, but his face was pointed slightly towards her. Ginny stifled a gasp with her hand as she recognised him. It was Adam! They had him! He was alive! Ginny nearly sobbed out loud in relief, but managed to control herself. She realised that they must have removed the appearance spells from him; that was why he had different colour hair. Ginny thought he looked slightly odd with black hair, but at least he was alive. Suddenly Adam's eyes cracked open a little and Ginny found herself staring into a pair of bright green eyes. Then as suddenly as they opened, the eyes seemed to cloud before they slid closed again.

"Albus, he must go to St Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said as she returned to Adam's side. "I don't have the supplies to treat this severe exposure to the Cruciatus Curse."

"Poppy, sending him there would not be wise. It could give them an opportunity to recapture him. Please do what you can for him here," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, he must go! He has severe damage to his nervous system. If he doesn't go he may never walk again!"

Ginny openly sobbed at this. What had happened to him! _Oh Adam!_

Suddenly, there was a clatter and a sound of expletives being uttered in the room. Ginny realised, with alarm, that the noise she had made might have attracted attention, so she slipped out of sight.

"Remus!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rose suddenly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking him to the bloody hospital," Remus snapped, sounding far angrier than she had ever heard him before. "If you're not going to do it then I will."

"He must go, Albus," Madam Pomfrey added gravely.

Ginny heard a sigh. "If that is where he needs to be, then that is where he must go. I will join you to ensure his safety," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Upon hearing this, Ginny realised that they would soon be coming out of the room. So she dashed back up the staircase just in time to see Remus carry Adam out of the dining room and through the door that led to the kitchen and the Floo.

Once they had passed and Ginny once more found herself alone, she sprinted back upstairs and shut herself in her room. She threw herself down onto her bed, and allowed the turmoil of emotions inside her to come to the surface. She cried in relief that Adam was alive and had been rescued, and she cried in despair for the injuries he had suffered. _How badly he must have been hurt to make Madam Pomfrey think he might not walk again!_

Ginny didn't get any sleep for the rest of night. She lay awake thinking of Adam being tortured, thinking of him now lying alone in St Mungo's hospital. She couldn't describe how badly she wanted to go and see him, but she couldn't. She couldn't because it would be noticed and how would she explain that? She couldn't go because she was just little Ginny and she couldn't go anywhere without her parents or one of her older brothers.

The next morning, Ginny dragged herself out of bed and walked tiredly down to breakfast. The atmosphere in the house felt oppressive and when she arrived in the kitchen she saw Ron, Fred and George sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Something's the matter with Mum," Ron said to her as she sat down next to her. "She looks upset."

Ginny felt her stomach plummet. _Something has happened to Adam!_ _Oh, please, please, please let him be alright!_

"And what's the matter with you?" Ron continued. "You look like you haven't slept a wink."

Ginny scowled at her brother.

"Morning, Ginny dear," Mum murmured, as she turned around from the stove. Ginny could immediately see what Ron meant. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying. She approached Ginny, patted her on the back and placed her breakfast down in front her.

"Now that you're all here I have some news," Mum said, sitting herself down at the table. "Last night, they went out on a rescue mission to get Harry. They were able to rescue him and he is currently recovering at St Mungo's."

Ginny managed to control herself, but inside she was jumping for joy.

"However," Mum continued. "I'm afraid to tell you that Sirius was killed in the attempt."

"No!" Ginny blurted, not quite believing what she was hearing. It had only been yesterday she had spoken to him. "No, no, no!" she cried feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She had encouraged him to go after Adam!

"Ginny?" her mum queried. She seemed surprised by how Ginny was reacting, but then, she didn't know that she and Sirius had become friends over the last year.

Ginny, without a word to her mother, fled the room. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom, where she cried until, finally letting exhaustion take her, she fell asleep.

**Adam  
June 28th 1996**

"Ohhhh," Adam moaned as he drifted back to consciousness. His entire body seemed to burn with the sensation of pins and needles. It was rather uncomfortable.

He struggled slightly, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He opened his eyes, and tried to look at the blurry room he was in, but all he could see was a plain white ceiling.

He vaguely recalled that every time he had regained consciousness over the last few days everything had seemed confusing. There had been people around his bed, saying things to him that he couldn't understand. These people, who he didn't know, invariably forced a strange liquid into his mouth soon after he woke. The liquid, once swallowed, always sent him spiralling back into sleep.

However, this time things seemed somehow calmer, no liquid was forced into his mouth and there were no strange people in the room.

Upon realising this, Adam moved his hand slowly and painfully up to his face to rub his eyes. _Hang on!_ He could move his arms again!

"Welcome back, Adam," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Adam tried to lever himself up. However, after several seconds of struggling he gave it up and sank with a groan back down onto the bed. He simply didn't have the strength in his arms.

"Do not try to get up. I will come over to you."

Adam relaxed on the bed and stared up at the blurry ceiling. A few seconds later a head with lots of white hair appeared in his eye line.

"Pro.....Prof...." Adam croaked out, with his throat feeling scratched and torn. Even with his blurred vision, Professor Dumbledore was unmistakable.

"It is I, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I am glad you remember me." Then, holding out a flask of clear liquid, Professor Dumbledore said. "Open your mouth, Adam."

"N.N..N." Adam protested shaking his head, he didn't want them to make him go back to sleep. He wanted to find out what was going on!

"This is only to help you talk, Adam," Professor Dumbledore reassured him.

Adam finally complied and he suddenly felt a cool liquid soothing his torn throat.

"Much..." Adam coughed. "....Better."

"The potion will enable you to talk for a short while and with regular doses will heal your throat. The healers were reluctant to give it to you before because they needed to get other, more vital potions into your system."

"What.... what... the matter?" Adam asked in a croaky voice.

"You are suffering from the after affects of the Cruciatus Curse," Professor Dumbledore replied. He continued in sad sounding voice. "They tortured you, didn't they?"

"The....pain," Adam replied. He remembered the pain.

"I know, my boy. We have given you potions to help your body recover, in time you should be as good as new," Professor Dumbledore paused. "I... I am very sorry you had to go through that, Adam. I hold myself to blame. I should have told you everything."

"S'Okay," Adam coughed out drowsily.

"I will tell you everything you ask of me," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But not today. Once you are recovered some more we will talk."

"Ginny..?" Adam asked weakly, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. "Can I see Ginny now?"

"I am afraid not, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I will bring her to visit you very soon. I promise."

Adam could only nod. He was feeling sleepy again. His eyes slid closed and he forced them open again.

"Sleep," Professor Dumbledore said. "I will watch over you."

Adam barely heard what he said. He was already drifting off to sleep.  
**  
Ginny  
June 30th 1996**

In recent days, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had become a very depressing place. With Sirius' death, the ownership of the house at Grimmauld Place was now in doubt and so Professor Dumbledore had decreed that it was no longer safe here. So, at her mother's request, Ginny had packed her clothes back into her trunk because they would be returning to The Burrow tomorrow.

The last few days had been hard, very hard. Ginny had cried and her mother had comforted her, without fully understanding why she was so upset. Ginny guessed her mother just thought she was being overly sensitive. Fortunately, her brothers had the sense not to bother her.

Ginny felt extremely sorry for Remus. She knew that Sirius had been his best friend and she couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling.

Fortunately, Remus had Tonks. Ginny had seen Tonks comforting Remus on the night of the mission, but the couple hadn't spent any time at the house since then. Remus needed to keep up the charade regarding Adam, and Ginny could understand that the house wasn't particularly pleasant to be in right now.

Ginny was helping her mother clean the kitchen in preparation for their departure when Professor Dumbledore suddenly emerged from the Floo.

"Oh, Albus!" Mum exclaimed when she saw him. "How is Harry?"

"He is recovering well, Molly," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But I am afraid I have come here to ask yet another favour of you and your family."

"Albus, I'm not sure.... I don't think..." her mum replied.

"Molly!" Albus said jovially. "I was going to ask if some of your children would consent to spend some time with Harry while he recovers. I think some contact with people his own age will do him good."

Mum looked relieved. "Of course, Albus! Why, Ron is his age I believe," Mum replied eagerly.

"Molly, I was actually thinking of taking Ginny along, tomorrow, or the day after, if possible," said Professor Dumbledore. "She has already met him."

"I have?" Ginny exclaimed.

"She has?" Mum exclaimed.

"After that incident in your second year, when you and Adam barged into my office..." Professor Dumbledore began.

Ginny paused for a second, collecting her thoughts. "That was Harry?" she exclaimed, playing along.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied with a wide smile. "So are you alright with this, Molly?"

"Oh, erm, Yes, I suppose. You'll be with her?" Mum asked.

"Of course, and I will also call on the boys over the next few days if you don't mind."

Ginny didn't hear what he mother said in response. She was too busy trying to hide the unexplainable grin that was on her face. She would be seeing Adam tomorrow!

"Albus," Mum continued speaking. "I've been meaning to ask you. When is Adam coming back?"

The mention of Adam's name immediately attracted Ginny's attention.

"He's been gone a long time and I am sure he is missing all of us. If you haven't made any progress yet, I suggest you give up so he can come home!"

Ginny immediately recognised the tone in her mother's voice. She was building up to losing her temper.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, before Professor Dumbledore could say anything in reply. "Adam really wants to find out if he has any relatives! He knows we're his family but..." Ginny hesitated, thinking rapidly of what to say. "I think if he knew that he didn't have any relatives out there, he'd be fine. It's the fact that there _might _be some relatives of his out there that makes him want to find out more."

"Oh..." Mum replied, looking slightly flustered at Ginny's outburst. "If you're sure he's safe and well?"

"He is," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Good," Mum replied, now looking slightly happier but not all-together satisfied. "If you're sure..."

As she watched her mum's face, Ginny felt a sudden surge of guilt that she was lying to her but she was doing it for Adam._ Surely that made it alright?_

"So, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "I'll be along tomorrow morning to take you to St Mungo's."

"Huh," Ginny said distractedly, not understanding what Professor Dumbledore was on about.

"To go and see Harry, Miss Weasley."

Suddenly realising what Professor Dumbledore was saying, Ginny once again had to fight to keep the grin off her face.

_She was going to see Adam again!_  
**  
** **Adam  
June 30th 1996**

Today was the first day that Adam had been able to stay awake for a significant amount of time without falling back asleep. It was also the first time they had allowed him to eat normal food, instead of pumping him full of nutrient potions. Apparently, they were designed to help him recover the weight he had lost and Adam thought they probably did that job very well. Unfortunately, they tasted _foul_.

Adam was sitting up in bed, bored and somewhat restless. One of the medi-witches had sat him up earlier, a nice change from staring at the blurry white ceiling. Although he was still very weak, he had a lot of control back in his arms and movement was coming back into his legs.

The door to his room clicked open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He looked very tired and his robes were badly creased.

"Good Morning, Adam," he said brightly as he walked to the chair that was positioned at Adam's bedside.

"Morning, Professor," Adam said, his voice still a frog-like croak. It had improved greatly over the last couple of days, but it was still gravelly. At least he could now make himself understood without the aid of potions.

Professor Dumbledore passed Adam a small package wrapped in brown paper. Adam ripped open the paper and stared at the two sets of glasses inside.

"Brilliant," he said. "They came."

Professor Dumbledore had arranged for the optician to see him the previous day. At last Adam could see properly again!

"Your prescription has changed a significant amount. It seems that when Peter altered your eye colour he also changed them in other ways."

Adam picked out the frames in his old design and slipped them onto his face. Immediately the room came into focus.

"Great," he said with a grin. "But why two different designs?"

"I thought that it might be odd for Harry Potter to be seen wearing the exact same glasses as Adam Winters," Professor Dumbledore replied sagely.

"Ah... right..." Adam replied with a smile. "Thanks, Professor."

Adam tried both sets of frames on. The other set had circular lenses with round black frames. Even though he preferred his old set, they were both pretty good.

"I would like to talk to you today, Adam, if that is acceptable?" Professor Dumbledore asked, interrupting his examination of his glasses.

Adam nodded cautiously in reply.

"Adam, I know this may be painful for you, but I need you to tell me everything that happened since the Portkey took you from the Department of Mysteries," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Adam nodded numbly, thinking back over events. He realised that he never even found out why his parents had been attacked. That was the reason he had gone to the Ministry in the first place. Somehow, it didn't seem quite so important anymore.

"If I tell you, will you answer my questions?" Adam asked defensively.

"I will," Professor Dumbledore replied and he waved his wand and the room seemed to shiver for a second. "All this happened, because I did not trust you enough to tell you the reason your parents were killed. I won't make that mistake again," Professor Dumbledore paused. "I propose an agreement between us. I will be completely honest with you, but in return I would like you to be honest with me. I hate to say it, but the only person who benefits from us not being honest with each other is Voldemort."

Adam nodded in agreement. If Professor Dumbledore had told him about his parents then he would never have been captured, and he _never _wanted to experience anything like that again. He would do anything to avoid it, even if it meant giving Professor Dumbledore one more chance. At least he'd never tortured him.

Finally having come to a decision, Adam haltingly retold the story of his captivity. The pain, the strange sensation of the appearance spells being removed and then events at the graveyard.

"So he took your blood?" Professor Dumbledore asked intensely, leaning forward towards Adam, when Adam described what Wormtail had done.

"Yeah..." Adam replied. "He said something like blood of the enemy,"

Professor Dumbledore suddenly sat back in his chair, a strange expression crossing his face.

Adam continued with his tale, pausing from time to time to collect himself. He clasped his fists in anger as he told the Headmaster about the duel Voldemort had attempted to make him participate in.

"_Priori Incantatem_," Professor Dumbledore muttered, once more leaning forward in interest.

"What?" Adam asked.

"The Reverse Spell effect." Professor Dumbledore added. "Adam, yours and Lord Voldemort's wands share cores. Both have a tail feather from my very own Phoenix, Fawkes, as a core. They will not work properly against each other."

"Wow..." Adam murmured.

"That is..." Professor Dumbledore said faintly. "...One of the reasons why I suspected you of wrongdoing in your first year." He bowed his head. "To my eternal shame."

Adam nodded stiffly, not really sure what to say in response to the Headmaster's confession.

"Regardless," Professor Dumbledore continued. "If two wands that share cores do battle … a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed — in reverse. The most recent first … and then those which preceded it. Did you see anything unusual other than the beam of light joining your wands?"

Adam shook his head.

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore and to Adam's surprise he looked almost disappointed. "Please continue with your tale."

"That's about it really. Next thing I remember is waking up here."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Adam. And now, as I promised, I will tell you about the Prophecy you saw in the Department of Mysteries," Professor Dumbledore paused. "As you may know, the Prophecy is about you. It was you that Voldemort was after that night."

"I sort of guessed that much," Adam said softly, taking off his glasses and fiddling with them, so he didn't have to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"The exact words of the Prophecy are," Professor Dumbledore coughed slightly and then began speaking again. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

Adam just stared at Professor Dumbledore, not quite sure what to make of what the Professor had just said.

"Those are the exact words of the Prophecy," said Dumbledore.

"W-W-What does that mean?" Adam asked uncertainly.

"It means that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"Me?" Adam exclaimed.

"The odd thing is, Adam," he said softly. "It may not have meant you at all. The Prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then," Adam stuttered, slumping back onto his pillow. " … but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was relabelled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy, that you were the one the Prophecy was referring to. Who else but the one named in the Prophecy could have destroyed Voldemort as a baby. That you were apparently killed in the process was deemed a tragic sacrifice."

"Then — it might not be me?" said Adam hopefully. "Could the keeper of the Prophecy have been wrong?"

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said... Neville was born at the end of July, too?"

"You are forgetting the next part of the Prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort … Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Adam. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you a scar."

"Scar?" Adam asked. "I don't have a scar."

"You do, my dear boy," replied Professor Dumbledore and he went to a drawer in the cabinet in Adam's room, withdrew a mirror and passed it to Adam.

Adam stared at his reflection in the mirror; it was the first time he had seen himself with his, _natural_, appearance. He saw a boy with black hair and bright green eyes staring back at him. Gone were the grey eyes he had seen in the mirror since his earliest memories. Adam found it very disconcerting.

Professor Dumbledore leaned over and gently drew back his fringe and Adam saw a jagged lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. Adam drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Might...might he have marked the wrong person?" Adam asked hopefully.

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Professor Dumbledore. "And notice this, Adam. He chose, not the Pure-blood, but the Half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Adam, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then..."

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Professor Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the Prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head Inn, where the Prophecy was made, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. It is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out that day, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My... our... one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard … "

"He heard only the first part, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you... again marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait or to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not."

Adam nodded numbly. "The end of the prophecy … it was something about … neither can live… "

" … while the other survives," said Professor Dumbledore. "Indeed, and so I assumed that you had defeated Voldemort but, somehow, by some twist of fate, you were destroyed too. I believed that the Prophecy had been fulfilled and that Lord Voldemort was gone for good."

"W-W-What does that mean now?" Adam asked uncertainly. "Now... that I'm alive?"

"I believe," replied Professor Dumbledore after a long pause, "that it means one of you has to kill the other."

"I-I-I have to kill someone?" Adam asked disbelievingly.

"That is what the Prophecy says," replied Professor Dumbledore gently.

Adam's face hardened. "If that's what needs to be done to stop him," he said.

"Very good, Adam," replied Professor Dumbledore. "You will not have an easy road ahead of you, but to prepare you, when we return to the school in September, I will be giving you private lessons."

Adam looked blankly at Professor Dumbledore. "Thanks, sir."

"Now, Adam," Professor Dumbledore continued. "There is one other thing that we need to discuss. I understand the final stages of the battle at the graveyard are unclear to you for obvious reasons,"

Adam nodded.

"It was actually Sirius that located you. He was able to get word to me and the remainder of the Order who were still searching the Riddle house for you."

Adam grinned. He knew Sirius would come through for him.

"Adam... I..." Professor Dumbledore hesitated.

Adam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Sirius was killed in the battle."

Adam felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"No... No..." he said feebly.

"I am so sorry..."

"Why couldn't you save him?" Adam asked.

"There was nothing we could do; he was hit by the Killing Curse."

"You saved me!" Adam spat, anger boiling inside him. "Why couldn't you save him?"

Adam glared at Professor Dumbledore for a second before turning away. He felt tears burning behind his eyes. He felt completely numb inside.

"Adam..." Professor Dumbledore said softly.

Adam choked back a sob. "Leave me alone," he replied in a trembling voice.

"Adam..."

"Leave... please," Adam managed to choke out.

"Very well," replied Professor Dumbledore and he stood and left the room, leaving Adam to his grief.  
**  
Ginny  
July 1st 1996**

Professor Dumbledore ushered Ginny up the four flights of stairs to the Spell Damage ward at St Mungo's hospital. She felt unbelievably excited. She was going to see Adam!

"Miss Weasley, I just want to remind you that he is still very weak, and please be careful to call him Harry around any hospital staff," Professor Dumbledore informed as they entered the Spell Damage Ward.

Professor Dumbledore led her down the long ward. As they walked along, Ginny was only too aware that the people in the beds on either side of the ward were watching them. Eventually, they paused at the door of a private room. How Professor Dumbledore had managed to wangle one of the few private rooms in the hospital she didn't know.

He smiled at her. "Go on in Miss Weasley. I will wait outside."

Ginny pushed open the door and looked into the room. Adam was sitting up in bed, wearing his pyjamas and a different set of glasses, reading a piece of parchment. It was quite disconcerting to see him with black hair, but Ginny had to admit, it did seem to suit him.

Adam still hadn't seen her, so grinning, she knocked on the door.

Adam's head shot up and he looked straight at her. He now had green eyes and Ginny felt her insides flutter when she saw an expression of pure joy appear on his face when he saw her.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed loudly, causing her to flinch as his voice echoed out into the corridor.

Ginny shut the door behind her and charged forward. She leapt nimbly onto his bed and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her and the two of them clung to each other.

"Adam..." she said softly.

"Oh... Ginny..." he replied. It seemed like he didn't know what to say. "I...I..."

Ginny didn't answer. Instead she hugged him tightly, savouring the physical contact between them. Eventually they settled, sitting next to each other on the bed with her head on Adam's shoulder and his arms around her.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed suddenly, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"Me too," Adam replied. He blushed slightly. "When it was really bad I used to think about you..."

Ginny pressed a kiss to his lips, interrupting him. "It's all over now," she said as she cuddled up to him.

"So, what do you think of my new look?" Adam blurted suddenly.

"What?" Ginny replied. "You look different, but it's still you..."

Adam grinned back at her. "Thanks..."

"I do like your new eyes," she continued with a wink.

"Er... Thanks," Adam said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure about the new glasses though..." she teased, picking them off his face and examining them.

Adam stuck his tongue out at her, reached for his bedside table and pulled out a set that looked exactly like his old ones.

Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh, cuddled into his side and said, "Ahh, much better."

Adam and Ginny talked for some time and, reluctantly, Adam recounted his horrendous experiences over the last few weeks.

"Adam! Oh, Adam!" She gasped once he had finished speaking, pulling him close and feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "You're safe now! You're safe….."

Once she had recovered, Ginny told the story of his rescue from her point of view. Once she was finished, both of them clung to each other as they shed tears for Sirius.

Even with the distress Ginny felt over everything that had happened, she relished the feeling of simply having Adam here, being able to touch him, hug him and simply be around him.

The sound of raised voices outside of Adam's room sometime later startled them.

"I want to see Potter now!" a male voice exclaimed loudly.

They heard Professor Dumbledore reply, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"You've hidden him from me for all these years! I have a right to see him!"

Once again Professor Dumbledore replied.

"I don't care if he's ill and I won't tolerate any more of this rubbish about You-Know-Who! You appear miraculously with this boy who has supposedly been dead for over a decade and then claim he has been abducted by You-Know-Who! It's a load of nonsense. I won't tolerate these lies, Dumbledore! You're lucky I was able to keep it out of the paper!"

"Who is that?" Adam asked.

Ginny shrugged, she didn't recognise the voice either.

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore was here to stop him getting in," Adam said quietly.

"He's been here nearly the whole time," Ginny told him.

"Oh," Adam said softly. "I didn't know."

Eventually, the voices stopped, the door clicked open and Professor Dumbledore entered, causing Ginny to deftly hop off the bed.

"Ah..." Professor Dumbledore hesitated. "The Minister and I had a slight disagreement. I'm afraid he doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned."

"What?" Adam replied angrily. "How can he think that?"

"He's afraid," Professor Dumbledore replied simply, "but don't you worry about that. Let me worry about convincing the Minister." He paused. "After all... I made the same mistake once."

"What?" Adam asked curiously. It felt somehow reassuring that Professor Dumbledore was confessing his mistakes to them.

"When everyone thought you were dead, I truly believed the prophecy had been fulfilled," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I always suspected that Tom would target you as opposed to Neville and when he was destroyed that night I rejoiced. With both of you dead it seemed as if the Prophecy had been fulfilled. I had to believe that Voldemort was gone for good because, if he could come back and the one who was foretold as his vanquisher was dead... then what hope did we have?

"So I convinced myself that I had won and that Voldemort had finally perished. This... made me somewhat... lax. I overlooked an obvious attempt of Lord Voldemort to return. He tried to steal a precious stone that would have enabled him to return to life. I thwarted the person he was acting through, but I merely wrote it off as the actions of a rogue Professor," he sighed. "I refused to accept it, because to accept that Voldemort was back was to accept that I had been wrong for nearly ten years..."

Adam just stared at Professor Dumbledore, who was now looking deeply uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I have some other news. As part of my ploy to enable Miss Weasley here to come and visit, Fred, George and Ron will also be coming but they do not, obviously, know who you are."

Adam nodded. "So I'll have to pretend I don't know them..." he said glumly.

"If you still want to proceed with keeping your identity secret, then yes," replied Professor Dumbledore. "I also just spoke to one of your healers. He suggested that while Miss Weasley is here to assist you that you have your first attempt at walking."

Ginny looked at Adam, feeling completely shocked. He couldn't walk!

"Is it alright if I let the healer in?" Professor Dumbledore asked. He now turned to Ginny. "Remember, if we are to keep the act going, Ginny, you must refer to Adam as Harry."

Adam nodded and Professor Dumbledore let the healer into the room.

"Ahh, good morning, Mr. Potter," the healer said as she bustled into the room. "As you know, we have been giving you strengthening potions over recent days and I'd like to now see about getting you on your feet again."

"Okay," Adam replied nervously.

At the healer's direction, Adam wriggled about on his bed until he was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the side.

"Okay, Harry. I want you to try and put your weight on your legs," the healer instructed him.

Ginny watched Adam gingerly put his weight on his legs. However, when he did so, they seemed to fold up under him and if the healer hadn't caught him, Adam would have collapsed to the floor.

"Okay, Miss... " The healer asked.

"Weasley," Ginny replied.

"Right, Miss Weasley. Can you come and support Harry to help him get to his feet."

Ginny went over and stood to one side of Adam. Together, with Adam's arm around her shoulders, she helped him to his feet, taking most of his weight. She heard Adam hiss with pain as his legs took some weight.

"Well done!" Ginny exclaimed to him.

"Miss Weasley, can you allow him to take some more of his own weight?" the healer instructed her.

After an hour or so, some further strengthening potions and a lot of Adam nearly falling over. He stood unsupported on his shaky legs.

Ginny grinned at him. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well done, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore encouraged him. He then turned to the healer. "Shall we see how well he can walk?"

The healer hesitated for a second before turning to Adam. "Harry," she said. "Do you fancy beginning to take a few steps?"

Adam looked very uncertain. Then his face took on a determined look and he nodded his head decisively.

"Go on, Harry!" Ginny said. "You can do it!"

It felt very weird to call Adam Harry.

Adam moved one leg, which Ginny noticed was still trembling slightly. He grimaced, but continued and moved the other one.

"Come on! You can do it!" Ginny chanted encouragingly.

Adam, gingerly, took three more steps. Until, reaching the chair in the room, he promptly sat down, breathing hard.

"Well done, Harry!" the healer exclaimed.

Ginny wanted to rush over and hug him, but she realised she probably shouldn't do that in front of the healer, so she jumped up and down excitedly and congratulated him. "Brilliant! Well done!"  
**  
** **Adam**  
**July 1st 1996**

Once Adam was back in bed and the healer had left the room, Professor Dumbledore said. "I think we had better get you home, Ginny."

"Oh," Ginny sighed in disappointment.

"Will you be able to come again?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I do not see why not," said Professor Dumbledore. "The others will come over the next few days but if you're still here after that, then I will bring Ginny back."

"Professor," Adam asked hesitantly, finally voicing one of the things that had been troubling him. "When I get out of here, where will I go?"

"Hmm," Professor Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "I have been surreptitiously adding wards to the Burrow over the last few days. By the time you are released it should be as safe as any place outside of Hogwarts," he smiled. "So I think you can return there."

Adam grinned in delight. "Thanks, Professor," he replied.

Things were beginning to look up and, much to Adam's surprise, he actually found himself beginning to get along with Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster, as far as he was aware, had been completely honest with him over the last few days and had bent over backwards to help him. Perhaps he was turning over a new leaf.

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I would like you to consider, perhaps, telling the Weasleys that you are Harry Potter."

Adam tensed at Professor Dumbledore suggestion. _What would happen if he told the Weasleys? Did he want to be known to the world as Harry Potter? _

"I'm not saying you have to, Adam," Professor Dumbledore clarified. "It is just something to consider."

Adam nodded numbly at the Professor. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Adam  
July 5th 1996**

"Professor, please," Adam pleaded with Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and pointed his wand at Adam's face. Suddenly, Adam felt a slight prickling sensation on his face and throat.

"Adam, will you say something to me please," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Hello," said Adam.

"Excellent," Professor Dumbledore replied. "You sound different."

Adam nodded in response. At his request, Professor Dumbledore had put a spell on his vocal cords. It should make him sound different enough so not to arouse suspicion, but not so different that Adam didn't recognise his own voice anymore. He had also, apparently, slightly changed Adam's skin tone which would also help ensure he would not be recognised. Adam didn't want to be recognised, at least not now. He hadn't decided what he was going to do and who he was going to tell. So he didn't want Ron to recognise him, at least not yet.

With the spell work complete, Professor Dumbledore then left to fetch Ron from the Floo in the reception area.

Once he had gone, Adam decided to sneak out, as he was feeling cooped up in his room. He wasn't going to go far, just down the corridor for a quick walk. He was still walking rather shakily but he wanted to do something other than walk up and down in his small room. This was one of the few times Professor Dumbledore had left him alone, and Adam knew he would never let him outside the room when he was here.

Adam walked right to the end of the fourth floor, where he was stopped by the locked door which led to the closed ward. After having a rest on a nearby chair to catch his breath, Adam set off back towards his room. With a bit of luck he would be back before Professor Dumbledore noticed he was missing. He was pleased with how far he'd been able to walk. All the healers let him do was walk up and down in his room. He wanted to be normal again!

"Harry!"

Adam cringed when he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. He'd been caught! Adam turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw Professor Dumbledore and Ron walking up the hallway towards him.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore repeated. "Why did you leave your room?"

"I just wanted to have a walk," Adam replied sullenly.

Adam turned to look at Ron, who was looking uncomfortable.

"Hi," Ron said and he held out his hand. "Ron Weasley."

"Hi, Ron," Adam replied, also feeling very uncomfortable. He shook his hand and said. "I'm... err... Harry Potter."

"Let's get back to your room then, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing around the ward.

As they turned and began walking back down the ward, Ron suddenly exclaimed. "Neville?"

Adam spun around and saw Neville walking towards them. He was with an older witch in a green dress. She had a fur _thing_ over her shoulders.

"Neville!" Ron called again.

Neville looked as if he wanted to sneak past, but when the woman saw them she immediately ushered him over.

"Good morning, Albus," the woman said.

"Hello, Augusta," Professor Dumbledore replied neutrally.

"Do you know these boys, Neville?" The woman, Augusta, asked.

"That's Ron, Ron Weasley," Neville replied. "I don't know the other one though."

"Well, you're definitely a Weasley," Augusta said. "And who are you young man?"

Adam looked up a Professor Dumbledore, who nodded to him.

"I'm Harry Potter," Adam said slightly awkwardly.

Augusta gasped and Neville just stared at him. All this attention made Adam feel like he was on display.

"But..." Augusta began to stutter.

"No, Augusta," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "He is not dead. I kept his survival a secret until recently."

An awkward silence fell, as Neville simply gawked at Adam. It made Adam feel even more uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing here, mate?" Ron asked Neville.

Neville mumbled something so softly in reply, that Adam could hardly hear him.

"Neville?" Augusta inquired in a surprised voice. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents?"

"My Mum and Dad are in the closed ward," Neville answered hesitantly, looking down at his feet and seeming as if he wanted to be anywhere other than here.

Augusta put her hand on Neville's shoulder and said. "They were tortured into insanity by the followers of You-Know-Who."

"They were Aurors," Neville added faintly.

There was an uncomfortable silence, during which Neville alternated between staring at his feet and staring at Adam.

"Well, we better get going," sighed Augusta, guiding Neville towards the entrance. "Good day, Albus."

Adam watched in relief as the two of them left the ward.

Once the Longbottoms were out of sight, Professor Dumbledore led them back into Adam's room. Once inside, Adam sat on the bed and Ron took a seat on the chair.

"I'll leave you boys to it," Professor Dumbledore said brightly and then he left the room, leaving Adam and Ron alone.

They both sat there in silence for several minutes, both of them looking extremely uncomfortable.

"So... Ginny's your sister," Adam said, at a loss for what else to say in order to break the silence.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "So what have you been up to?"

"In, erm, hospital mainly," Adam replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, we've all moved back to The Burrow now, so we've been busy clearing up and sorting all out stuff out."

Adam nodded in response. He couldn't help but think how awkward it was to pretend that he didn't know Ron.

_Would this be what it was like if he told the Weasleys he was Harry Potter?_ _Would everyone other than Ginny treat him as an outsider?_

As he sat there, Adam realised it had been nearly a minute since either of them had spoken. He would have to think of something to say.

Adam sighed, it looked like it was going to be a long morning.

**July 9th 1996**

Adam was sitting restlessly in his chair when Ginny entered the room. When he saw her he leapt up and wrapped her in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Much better!" Adam replied happily.

The two of them sat down on the bed and cuddled up against each other.

"I can only stay for a couple of hours today," Ginny said sadly. "Mum wants me back by dinner."

"Never mind!" Adam said brightly. "At least you're here! But I've got some good news! I'm getting out on Thursday!"

Ginny gave a whoop of joy, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "At last!"

Adam laughed. "So Adam should be back on Friday."

Ginny paused for a second.

"You were in the paper this morning," she said quietly.

"What?" Adam replied angrily. How had the Prophet found out?

"Oh, there wasn't much," Ginny said hurriedly. "The story was about how you were alive after all this time and that you were currently here."

"Oh," Adam replied flatly.

"There were no pictures luckily," Ginny continued.

"Good," Adam replied sullenly. He didn't want any attention.

"So how have the visits been going? Ron was acting very funny when he came back?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Oh," Adam hesitated. "It was really awkward with Ron, plus we bumped into Neville."

"Yeah, he told me about that."

"The twins were great though, they gave me a demonstration of all their products."

Ginny giggled at that news. "What else? You've got a guilty look on your face."

"Well I kinda agreed to invest in their shop," he said in a rush.

Adam watched, with relief, as Ginny's face slowly broke into a massive grin.

"Wicked!" Ginny exclaimed. "So they're going through with it?"

"Yep, with my investment they have enough to buy a shop," Adam said smugly. "All I had to do was write a letter to Gringotts telling them to move the money from my account into theirs'."

"I need to be there when they tell Mum!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully. "It's going to be fantastic!"

"I bet it will. They told me they've got all the stock sorted so they just need to pay for the shop, using my money. Then they can open," Adam replied grinning. "It felt really good to be able to actually do something with all this money I have!"

"Why haven't they told me any of this?" Ginny remarked suddenly.

Adam shrugged. "I guess they don't want to take any chance of your mum finding out."

"I wouldn't tell her," Ginny pouted.

"I wouldn't take it personally."

"I know, I'm only taking the mickey," Ginny smirked up at him. "I've still got a least an hour here," she said with a wink.

Adam smiled back, determined to take full advantage of what could be their last private time together for some time.

**July 11th 1996**

Today was his final day in hospital and Adam was waiting eagerly for Professor Dumbledore to come and fetch him. He couldn't wait to get out of here!

"Good morning, Harry," the healer said as he entered the room. "Let me just quickly check you over then you're free to go."

The healer quickly moved his wand over Adam.

After several minutes he announced. "You're good to go. Good luck!"

Adam stood and left his room. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him outside.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "I have had all your things sent to Hogwarts, we just need to go down to the Floo."

The two of them descended the stairs. As they walked, Adam gripped onto the banister tightly; he still had shaky moments on his feet and didn't want to risk a tumble down the stairs putting him back in hospital.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said when they reached the ground floor. "Unfortunately, someone here has told the _Prophet_ that you are leaving today," he paused. "Ignore anyone who may be out there, and stay with me. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied, already feeling slightly out of breath.

"When you get to the Floo, head straight to the Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

Professor Dumbledore pushed open the door that led from the staircase onto the ground floor. Adam felt extremely awkward as they walked along the corridor attracting the stares of patients and healers alike.

"Harry Potter!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Adam glanced over his shoulder. A short, squat woman with a bow in her hair was waddling towards them. She was wearing the most awful green robes and pink cardigan.

"Keep moving," Professor Dumbledore ordered.

Adam followed Professor Dumbledore down the corridor.

"Albus Dumbledore! Stop this instant!" The woman ordered.

They kept walking.

"Mr. Potter, I am a representative of the Ministry of Magic. I insist you stop this instant!" she shrieked down the corridor.

"Ignore her," Professor Dumbledore said.

At the end of the corridor they reached a set of double doors. Professor Dumbledore pushed them open and Adam followed him out into the reception area of St Mungo's.

"Stop!" Adam heard the woman shriek as they went through the doors into the reception area.

As soon as he stepped into the reception area, bright flashes erupted all around him making Adam jump violently.

"Mr. Potter!" one voice called.

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted another voice.

"Keep moving," Professor Dumbledore said to him above the clamour.

"Where have you been all these years?" one of the reporters cried.

"How did you survive You-Know-Who's attack?" yet another voice called, attempting to make itself heard.

"Professor Dumbledore! How could you lie to us for all these years?"

Adam kept moving across the reception area with Professor Dumbledore clearing him a path through the assembled reporters. Adam felt several hands try to grasp him on the shoulder, but he shrugged them off.

The shouts and flashes continued as they pushed through towards the Floo. Luckily, the reporters appeared the have hampered the progress of the short woman from the Ministry who had been following them down the corridor.

Once they reached the Floo, the cries of the reporters became more frantic.

"Mr. Potter! Please give us a short statement."

"Mr. Potter! The people want to know about you! _Please!_"

"Go on through, Harry," Professor Dumbledore ordered.

Adam stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!"

Adam tumbled out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office. As he stood up his leg cramped painfully, forcing him to sink down into a nearby chair. The trip through the hospital had left him tired and breathing heavily.

Professor Dumbledore emerged gracefully through the Floo a short time later.

"Well, that was fun," he said dryly.

"Were they all there to see me?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am afraid to say that your reappearance has created quite a storm with the public and the Ministry." He paused. "It is fortunate, in a way, that we have a method to keep you hidden."

Adam nodded, somehow feeling strangely offended.

"Molly is expecting you back tomorrow so I will let you go back to your room in Gryffindor tower for the night. A house-elf will bring your dinner, which should be soon I believe."

"Okay," Adam replied. He wanted to go back to The Burrow as soon as possible. He missed Ginny.

"But first," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Let's get you sorted out."

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and he felt a strange sensation, almost like thick liquid flowing over his hair. Then his eyes, skin and throat began to sting and Adam hissed in pain, but as soon as the pain began it was gone.

Adam felt a mirror being placed into his hand and he looked into it. Looking back at him was _Adam_.

Adam grinned. "Thanks!" he said enthusiastically.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, suddenly sounding much more like a teacher. "Have you decided what you are going to tell the Weasleys?"

Adam hesitated, suddenly feeling his face heat.

He was a coward.

"You..." Professor Dumbledore began. "I am correct in saying you don't want to tell them?"

Adam could only nod guiltily in response.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, I promised that this would be your decision and I will stand by that promise, but please bear in mind the feelings you felt when you first found out and try and put yourself in Mr and Mrs Weasley's shoes."

Adam's immediate reaction to Professor Dumbledore's pronouncement was anger. _How dare he tell him off for wanting to keep it a secret when the Headmaster had kept it from him for so long! _Then, slowly, his anger gave way to guilt. He did remember how he'd felt when he'd finally found out, but then the secret was about him. Surely it wouldn't be as bad for anyone else?

Not wanting to hear any more, Adam stood to leave. He was eager to get back to his room. He didn't want Professor Dumbledore to lecture him anymore, plus he was feeling tired again.

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore said as Adam stood up from his chair.

Adam looked over at Professor Dumbledore who was holding out his Invisibility Cloak!

"I believe this is yours," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks!" Adam exclaimed, quickly grabbing the cloak and running its material through his hands. He had no idea what had happened to his cloak, but was extremely glad it was safe.

"Go and rest up, Adam," Professor Dumbledore advised. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks, Professor," Adam replied and, to his surprise, he really felt genuinely grateful. Since his capture and escape, Professor Dumbledore had done everything Adam had asked of him and told him everything he had wanted to know about his parents or the Prophecy. Adam was convinced that the man had, at least started, turning over a new leaf... Even if he was still hypocritical at times.

"Oh, Professor," Adam asked, suddenly remembering something else he'd wanted to ask him. "Will you teach me how to do the appearance charms?"

"Of, course," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I had planned to, once term starts again."

"Oh, thanks," Adam replied tiredly, stifling a yawn.

Adam made his way tiredly back to his room in Gryffindor tower. It would be strange to be completely alone in his school room, but it was only for one night. **  
**  
**Ginny  
July 12 1996**

Ginny waited eagerly by the fireplace._ Today Adam was coming home! _She had been bouncing around the house excitedly all morning in anticipation.

"It won't be long, dear," her mum said from the stove as Ginny paced up and down in front of the fireplace.

True to her mother's word, it wasn't long before the fireplace blazed into life and Adam tumbled through.

Ginny rushed over to him, helped him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're back!" she exclaimed as she rested her head on his should. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"Now, now you two," Mum said as she came over. "Welcome back, Adam!"

Ginny released Adam and was surprised to see him blushing furiously.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Adam replied.

"So how was your trip?" Mum asked Adam.

"It was alright," Adam replied hesitantly.

"Did you find any family?"

"Oh..." Adam hesitated. "Well, we found a few people I might be related to, but our leads kept turning into dead ends. Eventually we gave up."

"Oh," Mum said, hesitating slightly. "Adam, you know you've always got a home here!"

"I know," Adam replied, still blushing slightly. "I think..." he hesitated, "that this is all the family I need."

Ginny watched as her mum beamed and wrapped Adam in a hug. As she watched, Ginny felt a surge of guilt that they were both currently lying to her.

A second sudden bump from the fireplace distracted them. Adam's trunk had followed him through the Floo.

"Ah, here are your things. Why don't you take them up to your room and unpack. Then you can come down for some lunch in a bit," Mum suggested

Ginny grabbed Adam's trunk and dashed up to his room, with Adam following her at a slightly slower pace.

As soon as they entered the room, Adam sank onto the bed tiredly, breathing hard.

"It's good to be back," he sighed.

Ginny moved over to him, sat herself down in his lap and snuggled up against him.

"I'm glad you're back, too," she sighed happily.

Before they'd even had a chance to kiss, the door opened, making them pull apart so quickly that Ginny nearly fell off Adam's lap.

"Urgh."

Ginny looked up, and glared at her brother.

"I don't need to see that, guys," Ron continued, waving his arms in front of his face.

"Alright, Ron," Adam replied and Ginny was pleased that he kept his arms around her, firmly holding her in place on his lap.

"Alright, mate. You missed a whole load of stuff while you were away."

"I heard," Adam replied neutrally.

Ginny wriggled her way off Adam's lap and sat next to him on the bed. Ron came into the room and sat down next to them.

"Did Ginny fill you in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "Remus told me some stuff as well."

"They were in the paper again today," Ron said.

"Who?" Ginny asked. She had been so excited about Adam coming home she hadn't read the paper yet.

"Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh," Adam said blankly.

Ron pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and pointed to the main headline:

**Harry Potter and You-Know-Who Return!  
-Minister denies the testimony of Albus Dumbledore**

As she read the paper, she saw that beneath the main headline there was a moving picture on the front page. It was a picture of Adam. He was looking straight at the camera. Suddenly the photo was filled with flashes and he flinched away.

She couldn't quite understand why no one could see that Adam was Harry, but she guessed, if weren't looking for them, their common facial features were not easy to spot.

"Poor guy," Ron said. "Having all that attention and being hidden away like that."

Ginny noticed that Adam was looking uncomfortable so she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"He seemed normal enough, when I met him. Rather quiet, but what do you expect?" Ron continued.

"You met him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, me and Ginny. Oh, and the twins."

"What was he like?" Adam asked, and Ginny could see a smile forming on his face.

Ginny felt him squeeze her hand in return.

"He seemed alright..." Ron mused.

"Yeah, pretty decent guy," Ginny chipped in playfully. "Not a patch on you though!"

"He better not be!" Adam exclaimed in mock horror.

They both dissolved into a fit of laughter at this.

"You two are weird," Ron added when they finally stopped laughing. "Anyway, Mum said it's nearly lunch time, so you're to come downstairs once you've unpacked."

Adam and Ginny hung back until Ron finally got the hint and left them alone.

"So..." Ginny prompted, once Ron had left and the door had been closed. "Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

When Adam didn't immediately answer, Ginny knew that he had decided not to tell and, to be fair, she could understand why he would want to keep things the same.

"Why?" She queried, keen to understand what Adam was thinking.

"Well..." Adam began. "Everyone seems to have accepted that I've just been away... and, well..." he paused, suddenly looking embarrassed.

Seeing his discomfort, Ginny immediately moved closer to him, put her arms around his next and said. "You can tell me... I want to know."

"Being Adam is just..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's just easier right now. Harry Potter has Voldemort after him. Harry Potter is hounded by the Prophet!" He exclaimed, his voice beginning to rise. "Harry Potter has crazy women from the Ministry trying to get him. Harry Potter gets captured and tortured! Harry Potter apparently has a power the Dark Lord knows not!"

"But..." Ginny began.

"I'm just Adam..." he replied softly. "Maybe I'll tell them later… but, right now, I just want to be Adam..."

Ginny stared at Adam for a few seconds, before replying. "I understand," she said softly, giving him a squeeze. "I'm glad Adam's back."

At her acceptance, Adam's face immediately brightened and Ginny felt a surge of happiness. If he was happy, she was happy.

"We better get downstairs for lunch," Ginny commented, noticing how long they'd been alone in the room for. "Or Mum will be up here investigating!"

The two of them trooped downstairs, ready for lunch. As they descended the stairs, Ginny turned to see that Adam was smiling once again. It was good to have him home! ****

Adam  
August 9th 1996

"Hogwarts letters!" Ron called excitedly, as he spotted one of the school's owls flying in through the window.

Ron began removing the letters from the owl's leg and passing them around the table.

"Well," Ron said. "They've got your name this year, but no address."

Adam looked at his envelope. Ron was correct, there was no address and his name appeared to have been written on by hand, in different handwriting than the other envelopes.

Adam shrugged and started to open the envelope. As he did so he noticed Mrs Weasley was hovering and looking on intently.

"She's hoping one of us will become a prefect," Ginny whispered.

"I doubt it," Adam mumbled back.

Unless Professor Dumbledore did it to try and make things up to him... which now he came to think about it was entirely possible.

Adam ripped open his letter, there was no badge inside. He felt strangely relieved.

"We both get into too much trouble," Ginny whispered conspiratorial to him.

Even so, Adam did feel guilty that Mrs Weasley looked disappointed.

"Tough break guys," Ron added. "I wonder who got Quidditch captain."

"Katie," Ginny replied. "Obvious isn't it, she's the oldest on the team."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron replied.

As Adam read through his Hogwarts letter, he realised that in under a month he would be back at school. This year he was taking his OWLs. Plus he had his private lessons with Professor Dumbledore.

The summer seemed to have flown by since he came back to The Burrow. It had been great just to relax and recover. He'd needed that. Mrs Weasley had even insisted on celebrating his Birthday, even though he had arrived back at the Burrow a few days after it.

After his time in captivity and his days in hospital Adam had found that his fitness level had dropped dramatically to the point where he was no longer able to compete with Ginny in a sprint. He'd also had trouble with his flying. According to the healers, the Cruciatus curse had affected his nervous system. He had recovered well, in his opinion, and the only remaining effect was a slight trembling in his arms from time to time. This had badly impacted his broom control, but with constant practice over the last few weeks he was definitely getting better.

There had also been a fair share of drama at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley had simply not believed the twins when they said they were going to move out to open a shop. So, when they actually did it, she had been mortified. Adam, Ron and Ginny had retreated to the garden to get away from the shouting, but in the end Mrs Weasley had relented and the twins had left to start their shop. Adam hoped Mrs Weasley never found out who had given them the money for it. That was another secret it looked like he was going to have to keep.

Percy had been another cause for tension at The Burrow. He had written to Mr Weasley asking for all the information that he had on Harry Potter. Adam knew that Mr Weasley, much to his relief, had not told him anything. Percy hadn't communicated with the family since. Adam hated the fact that he was coming between members of the family and even worse was the fact he couldn't talk to anyone about it, except Ginny.

Adam was beginning to get tired of all these secrets, but he couldn't change his mind now. Harry Potter was still appearing in the Daily Prophet at least once per issue and Adam was glad he didn't have all that attention on himself. But did that make all the secrets worth it?  
**  
August 30th 1996**

Adam was awakened by a hand touching his forehead. It appeared to be pulling back his fringe and rubbing the area near where his scar would normally be.

In his half asleep state, the only person Adam could think it could possibly be was Ginny, but why would Ginny sneak into his room to rub his forehead early in the morning.

"...Ginnny..." Adam mumbled sleepily, not sure if he wanted Ginny to stop.

"Harry Potter!" A voice called. "Harry Potter is awake!"

That brought Adam back to full wakefulness quickly. It wasn't Ginny! He sat up rapidly and heard the voice gasp.

The voice had come from a house-elf. Adam had only briefly seen them around Hogwarts, but he had never spoken to one before and he had no idea why this one was in his room stroking his head.

"Dobby has found Harry Potter!" the elf exclaimed loudly.

"Shut it!" Adam whispered frantically to the elf. "No one can hear you call me that!"

"Dobby has been searching for Harry Potter! You is hiding well, but now Dobby has found you!"

"Dobby, ssshhh!" Adam replied as he got out of bed. Apparently the elf's name was Dobby.

"Dobby must tell Harry Potter but ... it is difficult, sir!" Dobby continued, still in a very loud voice.

"Dobby," Adam whispered. "Sit down and tell me, and please keep your voice down."

"Sit down!" he wailed, bursting into tears. "Never... never!"

"Dobby?" Adam asked, now completely baffled. "What's the matter?"

"Harry Potter is great wizard! Dobby has never been asked to sit by a wizard, like an equal!"

"Never?" Adam asked.

Without warning, Dobby jumped up and began banging his head on the door to Adam's wardrobe.

"Dobby!" Adam cried and leapt up to drag to elf away from the wardrobe.

"Dobby must punish himself, sir! Dobby thought bad of his family!"

"Your family?" Adam questioned.

"The family Dobby serves, sir! They is the reason Dobby came to you!"

"They sent you?" Asked Adam, still completely bewildered.

"No!" Dobby wailed and he moved back towards the wardrobe.

Adam grabbed Dobby and pulled him back to the bed, hoping to avoid anymore loud noises.

"If they didn't send you, why are you here?" Adam asked.

"Dobby heard! He heard tell of a plot to capture Harry Potter! Harry Potter who overthrew You-Know-Who once before!"

"What?"

"You-Know-Who wants Harry Potter back!"

"How are they going to try and capture me... again?"

"Dobby doesn't know, sir! Dobby just knows that they are after sir! Harry Potter must be careful!"

"I know they're after me, Dobby!" Adam exclaimed. "If you can tell me how?"

"Dobby doesn't know!" he wailed and suddenly he started bouncing up and down on Adam's bed. "But Dobby will find out, sir! Dobby will find out for Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, how do you know this?" Adam asked the elf. If Voldemort really was after him, he needed some straight answers.

"Dobby's..." Suddenly the elf wailed. "Dobby cannot say! Dobby cannot speak badly of..." He pressed his hands to his head and cried. "Dobby must go! His family..."

"What will your family do when they know you came here?" Adam asked. The elf seemed afraid of his family. "Will they hurt you?"

"No! Dobby must punish himself! Dobby is disobeying his family!"

"Can't you stay here?" Adam asked. "Can I help?"

"Oh, great Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed and to Adam's horror began to sob loudly again. "Dobby thanks the great Harry Potter! But Dobby must go before they find out!"

Adam watched helplessly as suddenly, with a crack, Dobby disappeared from his room.

Adam lay back in bed tiredly, feeling exhausted after even a short conversation with the elf. He seemed... energetic and very excited to see him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to give him any useful information. He already knew Voldemort was after him.

Adam glanced at his watch, it was nearly four and... He needed the loo. He walked towards his door, opened it and stepped outside.

As he walked out onto the landing, he collided with Ginny, who was kneeling outside his door. Adam tripped and he and Ginny landed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor of the landing.

"What?" Adam grunted.

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered.

"I heard strange noises from in there," she replied. "I wanted to check you were alright. What was going on?"

Adam pulled Ginny inside the room and closed the door.

"There was a house-elf here!" he said, quickly telling her about Dobby's visit.

"How did he find you?" Ginny asked when he had finished.

"No idea, but he seemed convinced that Voldemort was after me," Adam sighed. "Which I knew."

"Yeah, but it's kind of creepy to know he's actually planning to get you."

Suddenly a creak from upstairs made them pause.

"Bugger! If Mum catches me in here I'm dead!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Take the cloak!" Adam replied, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and chucking it to her. "I'll pretend I'm going to the loo."

Adam opened his door and stepped out onto the landing. As he stepped out of his room he saw Mrs Weasley coming downstairs.

"Morning, dear," she whispered. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"Just going to the toilet," Adam replied. He felt Ginny move past him as he spoke.

"Oh, alright, dear," he saw her eyes narrow suspiciously. "Do you know why Ginny's door is open?"

"No idea, Mrs Weasley," Adam replied, feeling guilty for lying to her.

"Oh, carry on then, dear," she replied.

Adam trudged up the stairs to the toilet. He hoped Ginny had managed to get back into bed before Mrs Weasley investigated her room. As he washed his hands, Adam glanced at his watch, today was the thirtieth. Adam felt a surge of excitement. Today they were going to Diagon Alley to the get school things and possibly even visit the Twin's shop. Adam couldn't wait to see what they had done with his money.  
**  
Ginny  
August 30th 1996**

Adam was the last person to tumble through the Floo and Ginny, once again, had to help him to his feet. She glanced around the Leaky Cauldron, glad to see it was relatively quiet with only a few customers.

Ginny, along with Adam, Ron and her parents walked out into Diagon Alley. The Alley itself also seemed quieter than usual, but it was still relatively busy with Hogwarts students shopping for their school things.

Even though they were out today to shop for their school things, Ginny also desperately wanted to see her brothers' shop. She knew that Adam shared her enthusiasm because he wanted to see what they had done with the money he had given them. Mum, however, seemed a lot more reluctant to visit the twins' shop. Ginny wasn't quite sure why.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, spotting the bushy-haired girl in the distance.

Hermione waved back at them and soon the group joined up with Hermione and her parents.

"Hi, everyone!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling widely.

Ginny hugged her friend, and they exchanged pleasantries about their summer. Ginny had to stifle a giggle when she saw her brother blush furiously when Hermione hugged him.

"Shall we go on with the shopping, then?" Hermione's mum asked. "Where do you want to go, Hermione?"

"Books first?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded, slightly reluctantly. She wanted to go to Fred and George's shop, but, she supposed, they would have to do their school shopping sometime.

After an exhausting morning of trudging from shop to shop, they were laden with packages of books, supplies and robes but they still hadn't visited the twins' joke shop.

"Mum, can we go to Fred and George's now?" Ron pleaded.

"Oh," Mum replied, looking a little flustered. "I don't know. We really do need to be getting back..."

"Mum! Please!" Ginny pleaded, doing her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, all right!" Mum conceded and then asked. "Hermione? Will you join us?"

Ginny watched as Hermione hesitated.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. "Let's go."

Ginny smirked at Adam, he grinned back and they walked together down the Alley towards the joke shop.

"Whoa," Ron exclaimed suddenly and just stared at the shop in front of him.

Ginny, Hermione and Adam quickly caught up with him to see what he was staring at. Fred and George's shop stood out by a mile. Compared to the dull neighbouring shop fronts their shop was a rainbow of colours. In both windows were displayed samples of their popping, whirring, and bouncing goods.

"Cool!" Adam exclaimed. "They've really gone for it!"

"Let's go in!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly and she grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him into the shop.

The shop was packed with customers, and Ginny had to force her way through crowds to even get near the shelves. She gazed around in awe; on the shelves were many of the products that she had seen over the years, fully finished and selling. Selling well!

"Wow," she heard Adam breathe softly.

"Adam! Ginny! Ron! Hermione!" she heard a voice shouting above the noise of the shop.

George was pushing his way through the crowd towards them. He was wearing bright magenta robes that clashed so badly with his hair it made Ginny flinch.

"Well," George said. "Shall we give you the tour?" He paused. "Hi, Mum, do you want to come?"

Ginny looked over at her mother, who was looking uncertainly around the shop, as if something would jump off the shelf and bite her.

"Where, did you get the money for..." mum said, gesturing around the room, "... all this?"

"We got ourselves an investor, Mum," George replied. "We told you that."

"Yes, but who?"

"Ah, you see, he wanted to remain anonymous."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle a little.

"So, about that tour?" she asked.

"Right, let's go," George replied with a smile.

George led them round the store showing them all of their products.

"We only have the joke line running at the moment," he said to them in a conspiratorially tone. "But we're working on a, er, second line," he paused. "To help if there's anymore business such as went down over the summer."

"Brilliant idea," Adam commented absently as they continued around the shop.

George soon led them over to where Fred, who was also wearing a terrible magenta suit, was busy demonstrating a product to a group of children. When he saw them he waved to the shop assistant that was nearby.

"Verity, will you take over here," said Fred.

"Yes, Mr Weasley," Verity replied.

"So what do you think guys?" Fred asked.

"It's awesome!" Ron replied. "Any chance of a discount?"

Fred and George looked at each other and laughed. "No chance, bro."

"But," Fred continued with wink. "We do have some things to show our dear sister and Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked warily.

"Follow me," Fred instructed.

They followed Fred over to a section of the shop that they hadn't been in yet.

"This is our WonderWitch range!" Fred said proudly.

Ginny and Hermione browsed the shelves, looking at the various items. Ginny picked up one of the bottles up and looked at it.

"Love potion?" she asked.

"Yep, they really work as well," Fred replied. "Not that I think you need any," he finished with a wink. "Or you Hermione."

Ginny discarded the love potion and her attention was grabbed by the pink fluffy balls that were moving around in a nearby cage.

"Oh! What are these?" she exclaimed.

"Pygmy Puffs," Fred clarified.

Ginny put her finger into the cage and one of the Puffs licked it with its long tongue.

"They're really cute!" she exclaimed.

"What are they?" Adam said from behind her, making her jump.

"Pygmy Puffs!" she replied. "Look, aren't they cute!"

"Er..." Adam hesitated. "What do they do?"

"What?" Ginny replied, she put her hands on her hips. "They don't need to do anything! They're cute!"

"Okay," Adam replied. "I guess, they are, sorta."

"I want one," Ginny decided.

"O-Okay," Adam replied. "Shouldn't you ask your mum though?"

_Damn, he was right._ Ginny looked around the shop for her mother. She could see Hermione, who was still apprehensively browsing the various items of make-up that the twins had on display. Her mother was on the other side of shop holding a conversation with Fred and George. Ginny dashed over to her.

"Mum! Can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"A what?" Mum replied.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Ginny said excitedly and pulled her mother over to the cage where the Pygmy Puffs were living. She'd never had a pet of her own before.

Adam was still looking uncertainly into the cage. They probably weren't really a boy's pet she thought.

"Ginny, if you have a pet you'll have to look after it," Mum told her.

"I know, Mum," Ginny replied. _She knew that!_

"You can have one, Ginny, but you will be responsible for it, not me or your father," she looked around. "And not Adam either!"

Ginny squealed with excitement. She was going to have her very own Pygmy Puff!


	6. Chapter 5

**Ginny  
September 1st 1996**

Adam's high spirits upon his return to Hogwarts were infectious and filled Ginny with a lovely warm feeling as she saw the huge grin on his face. He was obviously delighted to be back and his happiness made her happy.

"Coming back here feels great!" he exclaimed excitedly.

On the train on the way to Hogwarts, Ginny had been surprised at how many students, even some not from Gryffindor, had asked if Adam was alright after his early exit from school last year. Adam, of course, had answered that he was fine, but Ginny could tell it had touched him that so many people were concerned about him.

By the time the couple reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and sat down, conversation was already keenly settled on the main topic of news over the summer. The return of Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore's belief that Voldemort had returned.

"We were right in the middle of it!" Ron boasted proudly as Ginny sat down at the table.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's true!"

"So what do you think, Ginny?" Neville asked. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore's right?"

"It's Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed. "Have you ever known him to be wrong about something as big as this?"

"What about you, Adam?" Neville asked.

Before Adam could answer, the hall was called to silence as the Sorting began with the Sorting Hat's song.

"So Adam?" Neville repeated, once the Sorting was completed and conversations around the long tables had begun again.

"Oh..." Adam hesitated. "I agree with Ginny."

"Weren't you there as well?" Neville asked. "Don't you live with Ron and Ginny?"

"No," Ron interrupted. "He was away for part of the summer, so he missed the fun."

Ron was being particularly insensitive today, but she could hardly blame him, as he didn't know that Adam was actually at the centre of it all.

"Yeah," Adam said softly. "I missed out."

Ginny watched as Adam turned his full attention to his dinner and starting blocking out the conversations around him.

"Ginny," Adam whispered to her, suddenly breaking his silence once he had finished his main course.

"What?"

"That woman up on the staff table," he nodded towards the staff table. "The new one, looking very uncomfortable because she's next to Hagrid."

"The one in pink?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just realised where I know her from!" Adam replied softly. "She was the one who chased us through the hospital, yelling she was a Ministry employee and demanding we stop."

"What's she doing here?" Ginny asked.

"No idea, maybe she's still looking for me?"

Ginny could only shrug in response and continue eating her dinner. Why was that woman here?

Eventually the noise around them began to grow as more and more students finished their food. Several minutes later, a loud cough echoed through the hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands, causing the hall to soon quieten down.

"Now that we have all finished our delicious feast I have a few start of term announcements," Professor Dumbledore said in a loud voice that seemed to fill the hall. "Please everyone remember the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden to everyone," he paused. "Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind all students that the list of banned items is displayed on his office door and that this year he has expanded it to include all products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

The hall was filled with boos at this announcement. Ginny joined in eagerly since the shop was a family business.

"And..." Professor Dumbledore continued once the booing had quietened down. "We have a new addition to our teaching staff this year. Please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

The hall was filled with polite applause.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore continued.

"_Hem, hem_." An excessively feminine cough echoed through the Great Hall.

Ginny thought she saw a look of surprise cross Professor Dumbledore's face for a second, but, as soon as the expression had appeared, it vanished and he gestured to Professor Umbridge.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge replied. Ginny found her voice mildly irritating, possibly because it was just so excessively sweet.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Professor Umbridge continued. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching," she turned and smiled at the assembled students.

Ginny felt a surge of dislike for her. That expression looked so _false_.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Ginny stared at Professor Umbridge. She didn't quite understand what she had said. Hogwarts was brilliant. She didn't think anything needed to be changed!

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," Professor Dumbledore said and he applauded.

No one else joined in.

"Now, everyone, it is time for bed!"

The assembled students began making their way out of the Great Hall. Ginny shuddered as she watched Demelza Robins chirpily directing the first years up to Gryffindor tower. Why on earth had Dumbledore picked her for Prefect she would never know.

"I don't like that woman," Adam commented as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. They moved reasonably quickly because they didn't want to get stuck behind the first years who would slow them down on the stairs as they gawked at the portraits.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Who does she think she is anyway, saying she will change things at Hogwarts! She's only a teacher!"

"I bet she's here because of what happened over the summer," Adam replied. "The Minister really didn't seem happy with Dumbledore at the hospital did he?"

Ginny gave the password and they stepped through into Gryffindor tower. Now she thought about it, what Adam had said did make sense.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Wait for me? I just need to go and make sure Arnold is alright after the journey."

Ginny sprinted up the stairs. She would make sure that Arnold was alright, maybe cuddle him quickly and then get back downstairs to Adam. Perhaps she could then cuddle him too.

**September 2nd 1996**

The next morning, Ginny was once again waiting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, ready to have a lesson from yet another new teacher.

Last year she had held out high hopes for Moody, but that hadn't turned out well, what with him being a Death Eater and all. Ginny had no such hopes for Professor Umbridge, since she was expecting a thoroughly boring lesson.

"Well, good morning!" Professor Umbridge said, once the whole class had entered the room and sat down.

Ginny mumbled. "Good morning."

Very few others joined in. Adam, who was, of course, sitting next to her only grunted in response.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," Ginny chanted back at her in exasperation.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Ginny sighed in disappointment, the order, wands away, had never yet been followed by a lesson she had found interesting. She heard Adam groan as he shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it. Immediately words appeared on the board:

**Defence Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles.**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

**Course aims:  
1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.  
**  
Ginny copied down the notes from the board. Eventually, when everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said. "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge, or No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all. Ginny turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

After only a few paragraphs Ginny felt herself beginning to switch off. She knew all of this, it was all such basic stuff and the way the book described it was just so incredibly boring. She looked over at Adam and saw him sitting there, with his book open, staring into space.

The lesson slid by, Ginny didn't read any more of the book and Professor Umbridge seemed to completely ignore the fact that both she and Adam were just staring into space and not actually doing what she'd asked the class to do.

When the lesson was drawing to a close, Professor Umbridge stood, coughed and began to speak. "Put away, your books. We will continue reading next lesson."

The room was filled with disgruntled groans and several hands shot up into the air.

Professor Umbridge ignored them all and said, "Class dismissed."

"Professor!" A Slytherin shouted, tired of being ignored. "When will we actually get to use magic?"

"You won't," Professor Umbridge replied sweetly.

"When will we practice our spells then?" Ginny said loudly.

"Practice using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"But if we are attacked!" Colin Creevey exclaimed suddenly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr— ?"

"Creevey," Colin replied, rolling his eyes.

"What did you wish to say Mr. Creevey?" Professor Umbridge asked sweetly.

"What if we are attacked?"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Colin. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but..."

Professor Umbridge didn't give him time to finish, and instead began talking over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed, not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Adam exploded suddenly, "he was the best we ever —"

"Hand! Mr..."

"Winters," Adam grumbled.

"As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day..."

"What about all that stuff over the summer, Professor Dumbledore said..." Colin said again.

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Creevey!"

Much to Ginny's anger Umbridge ignored Colin when he did put his hand in the air.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you..."

The class grumbled. Professor Moody may have been a Death Eater, but at least he had taught them something.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. Yes, Miss..."

"Robbins. Isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?" said Demelza, looking rather worried.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" squeaked Demelza. "I can't normally do a spell the first time!"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough..."

"But what if something happens to us, what if we need to use these spells?" Ginny exclaimed.

"This is school, not the real world," she said softly. "And next time raise your hand, Miss..."

"Weasley," Ginny mumbled.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Colin said. "Professor Dumbledore said..."

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Creevey," Umbridge interrupted.

The class was filled with discussion and mutterings.

"Now, let me make a few things quite clear. Everything Professor Dumbledore has told you is a lie. Harry Potter is a pampered pet of Dumbledore."

Ginny heard Adam emit a low growl as Umbridge continued.

"He has lived a secluded life of affluence and now he surfaces to chirp along to Dumbledore's song and get him the attention he needs."

Ginny looked over at Adam, who had now gone bright red. She placed her hand on his thigh and whispered. "Keep calm. Keep calm."

"Is that clear?" Umbridge said to the class.

Ginny squeezed Adam's hand and she could see the redness begin to fade from his face as he got his temper under control.

"Well done, don't give her the satisfaction and blow your cover," she whispered.

"Now, this class is long over," Umbridge paused and smiled at the students. "So get to your next class."

The moment she said this, Adam bolted for the door. Ginny grabbed her bag and quickly chased after him.

**Adam  
September 7th 1996**

_Adam,_

Please come to my office at 7pm tonight for our first lesson. Please try to be discrete when you travel to my office. I would like to avoid having Professor Umbridge knowing about our meetings.

The password is Ice Mice.

Regards,  
Professor Dumbledore.

Adam scrunched up the note and tossed it in the fire.

"That's in twenty minutes!" Ginny exclaimed. "You'll need to get going soon."

"Yeah," Adam replied, pulling the Maraurder's map out of his school bag.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, looking at him strangely.

"Just checking that Umbridge is out of the way," he said with a grin. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map materialised on the empty sheet of parchment and Adam looked around for Umbridge.

"Oh," Ginny said softly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Your name."

Adam looked at the map, in the corner of the common room, where they were sitting, were two names: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Oh," Adam said flatly.

"We can't let anyone else see this map."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "But good news is, Umbridge is in her office. If I go now I should be fine."

"Take the cloak with you, just in case, and good luck!" Ginny added, giving him a quick kiss before he left the common room.

Adam managed to get to the Headmaster's office without any problems. He gave the password and climbed the staircase eagerly. _This should be good!_

"Good evening, Adam," Professor Dumbledore said when Adam entered the office.

"Evening, sir," Adam replied, sitting down in the front of the Headmasters desk.

"Tell me, Adam, how has school been going so far?"

"Alright," Adam responded. "Except, Professor Umbridge isn't letting us do any practical spells at all."

"She isn't?" Professor Dumbledore replied. He didn't sound surprised.

"Nope, we've had two lessons now and all we've done is read."

"Well, I am afraid I won't be able to do much about that. Professor Umbridge has been somewhat forced upon me by the Minister. He passed new legislation so that if I could not find a suitable candidate for the position, he would be able to appoint someone without my consent."

"And you couldn't find anyone?"

"No," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I had a candidate for Potions Master, so I attempted to appoint Professor Snape as Defence professor, but the Minister did not deem him a suitable candidate."

"Oh," Adam replied. He was secretly glad he didn't have to put up with Snape as Defence Professor. Still... he might have been better than Umbridge.

"You see, Adam, as I expect you may have found out, the Minister is of the opinion that we, being myself and Harry Potter, are using Tom's return as a cover story for a ploy for power."

"I know," Adam ground out, balling his fists. "She mentioned my pampered life of luxury in class."

"I am sorry you have to put up with this, Adam," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "The Minister has been quite systematic in removing all my influences within the Ministry. I'm not sure if you are aware, but only a few weeks ago I was removed as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The Minister is even attempting to push forward more legislation, to give Professor Umbridge more power. I hope to stop it, but if the Minister forces it through she will have power even over the other teachers."

"Really?" Adam gasped. "They can't do that!"

"Yes... they can," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "However, the Ministry and the Minister are my problems, not yours," he paused, "so let us get on with the lesson."

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked, eagerly. He had been looking forward to these lessons. He knew Professor Dumbledore was going to teach him something cool.

"We are going to work on your appearance charms," Professor Dumbledore stated. "I have been researching them extensively. It seems that, in some ways, Peter was a much more accomplished wizard than any of us gave him credit for."

"He didn't seem that good to me," Adam mumbled.

"That is exactly it, he is very good at hiding his skills. He put two glamour charms plus one other spell on you. One for your eyes and one for you hair and scar. There is nothing extraordinary about these charms apart from the length of time they lasted, but I think I now understand how he did it."

"What was the third spell?"

"Now, this spell, whether by design or unfortunate accident was the spell that was able to very effectively hide you. It was why your Hogwarts letters were unable to identify you by name and why no owls nor the Ministry warning were able to find you during that ah..." he paused, "...unfortunate misunderstanding regarding your accommodation in your second year."

Adam glared at Professor Dumbledore, and he seemed to flinch slightly.

"I am, er, very sorry about that, you know. At that point I truly trusted the Ministry to do what was best for you," he paused. "Anyway, I have no intention of re-applying that spell, it was very complex and I am frankly surprised it actually worked. I have taken steps to ensure you will not be bothered by unnecessary mail."

Adam nodded in response.

"However, I must warn you that you are no longer immune to detection by the Trace that allows the Ministry to detect underage magic and I think you understand the... problems... having you charged with improper use of magic would be."

"So what would happen if ..." Adam began.

"... if you performed magic outside of school? The Ministry would detect that Harry Potter had performed underage magic. It would give them recourse to attempt to bring you in to the Ministry for questioning. Hospitality which you have experienced before, if I remember correctly."

Adam nodded, he could see how that would be bad.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, and Adam felt the familiar prickling sensation of his hair changing colour.

"On with our lesson," Professor Dumbledore said jovially changing the subject. "Let's start on your hair first, then we will do your eyes. As both of these charms are more like transfiguration than classical charms there is no incantation. It is the intention that will do the trick. I will demonstrate and if you follow with me."  
**  
**Adam concentrated hard, and willed his hair to change colour.  
**  
Ginny  
September 14th 1996**

Katie Bell had, quite correctly in Ginny's opinion, insisted that all team members try out again this year. It was the best way to ensure that Gryffindor fielded the best team possible.

They had lost four members of the team since last year. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. That meant she, Katie and Ron were the only remaining members of the first team.

The Keepers had been the first to try out, once Katie had cleared away all the non-Gryffindors and those that couldn't fly.

Ron had obviously tried out for Keeper and he had, surprising, easily beaten the only opposition; a guy named Cormac McLaggen. The second trial had been for the beaters, and had been somewhat more dismal. It had been a case of picking the best out of a bunch of mediocre players. Surprising, the best were two of Adam's room-mates; Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote.

The next trial was the Seeker's trial and Ginny was waiting patiently with Adam and the one other student, a second year, who had decided to try out.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" Adam said and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Okay, I'm going to release the Snitch three times. Best of three," Katie announced.

Once the first Snitch was released, Ginny began circling the pitch scanning for it. She scanned the horizon frantically searching for the small golden ball. She circled the pitch several times but there was still no sign of it.

"Adam has it!" Katie called suddenly from the ground.

Ginny swivelled around on her broom, to stare in shock at Adam, who held the Snitch triumphantly in his hand.

_Okay, get it together Ginny! That must have been luck!_

Ginny remounted her broom and she, along with Adam and the second year student, rose into the sky again. She began circling, once again searching the sky for the Snitch. She also kept a tight watch on Adam. Boyfriend or not, she wasn't going to let him get it a second time. This was Quidditch!

Suddenly, Ginny saw it hovering over the centre of the pitch. Adam must have seen it at the same time. He turned and shot towards it from the opposite end of the pitch. Ginny was racing towards the Snitch, too; it hadn't moved. Adam was slightly closer, but she had a faster broom. Still they closed; she was close now but so was Adam. His hand was outstretched and he was reaching forward.

Ginny stared intently into Adam's grey eyes and they charged towards each other on a collision course. They both were an equal distance from the Snitch… it was only metres away now.

Then, Adam unexpectedly changed direction and Ginny suddenly felt a surge of triumph as he left her eye-line. She could practically feel the Snitch! She'd done it! However, in her celebration, she had taken her eyes off Adam. While she hadn't been looking, he had flipped himself upside down to avoid her and suddenly his hand appeared in front of her face and plucked the Snitch right out from in front of her.

"Adam has caught the Snitch!" Katie Bell called. "Looks like we have a new Seeker!"

Adam reached the ground first. He ran towards her as she landed. They both stared at each other for a second, and Ginny could see a slightly worried expression on his face. Then, Adam's mouth began to quirk upwards into a smile. Ginny too felt herself beginning to smile in return. She quickly closed the distance between them and, flinging herself into his arms, she wrapped him in a hug.

"Well done! Well done!" she chanted into his ear.

"Looks like the pressure is on for your tryout, eh?" he replied cheekily.

Ginny felt a surge of anxiety. He was right. If she didn't do well at the Chaser tryout she wouldn't even be in the team anymore.

The Chaser tryout immediately followed the Seeker tryout. Katie Bell, as Captain, was guaranteed one spot. The other two were up for grabs and there were several candidates. Both of Ginny's room mates were trying out, along with Dean Thomas, a fourth year called Romilda, and Ginny herself. Five candidates and only two places.

Ginny had butterflies in her stomach, she had to keep her place on the team. _She just had to!_  
**  
Adam  
September 14th 1996**

Adam watched with pride as Ginny flew. She was incredibly agile in the sky and she looked simply radiant on a broom.

From where Adam was standing, she was completely outclassing the rest of the Chasers up there in the sky. Katie had worked them very hard. They had done passing drills, shooting drills and finally they were engaged in a mock match.

Eventually, the Chasers came down to the ground and Ginny ran to him straight away.

"Did you get in?" Adam asked keenly.

"I don't know," Ginny said worriedly. "Katie, hasn't told us. I was rubbish up there!"

"Don't be silly!" Adam said. "You were the best up there by far! Trust me!"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, still looking worried.

Adam put his arm around her. "I'm sure Katie will make the announcement soon."

Within a few minutes Katie had called all the Gryffindors around.

"Okay, Our Quidditch team is: Seeker - Adam Winters, Keeper - Ron Weasley, Beaters - Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peaks Chasers - myself, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny squealed with excitement and Adam hugged her tighter.

"I told you!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, everyone! I will post the first practice on the notice board in the common room," Katie announced.

With the try outs over, the Gryffindors began to disperse and Adam and Ginny walked hand in hand back towards the school.

"So," Ginny said grinning at him. "We're both on the team now! Who knows, next year one of us might be captain!"

"Wow, you reckon?" Adam asked, he had never thought that he could be Quidditch captain.

"Yeah, well, Katie will be gone and Ron hasn't been on the team as long as me or you."

"Well, that would be cool," Adam replied, trying to shake an image of himself as Quidditch captain from his mind.

"Yep," Ginny replied with a grin.

They walked the rest of the way back to the school in silence.

"Don't you have another meeting with Dumbledore straight after dinner?" Ginny asked as they walked through the Entrance Hall.

Adam jerked to a stop and looked at his watch. He swore. _Where had all the time gone_? They had spent so long at the Quidditch pitch, he now only just had enough time to eat.

"Damn, I'll have to go in my Quidditch gear, I hope he doesn't mind. And I'm going to have to eat fast. He wanted to meet early tonight."

After quickly gobbling down his dinner, Adam dashed to Professor Dumbledore's office. He arrived only two minutes before they were supposed to start.

"Ah, welcome, Adam," Professor Dumbledore greeted him when he entered his office. "Congratulations on your success today."

"Oh, thanks, sir!" Adam replied. He wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew everything that went on in the school.

"Time is fairly short tonight," continued Professor Dumbledore. "We need to get started."

Adam nodded. "I think I've managed to get the hair charm down."

"Well done! But before we start working on your appearance charms. There is something I need to discuss with you," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Sirius' will was read yesterday, so Gringotts could determine what to do with his assets."

"Oh," Adam replied. He felt a stab of sorrow mixed with guilt, he hadn't thought much about Sirius over the last few days.

"This has had an unfortunate consequence; the Ministry is now aware of his death and I wouldn't be surprised if it is at least mentioned in the Daily Prophet."

Adam nodded numbly.

"There were," Professor Dumbledore continued, "only two benefactors of Sirius' will. Harry Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Me!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes. In fact, Sirius left you the majority of his estate, including the property at Grimmauld Place and by extension the house-elf Kreacher,"

"What?" Adam questioned. He didn't know Sirius had a house-elf.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied. "The Black family has had a house-elf for many years. Kreacher was always fanatically loyal to the blood-purist elements of Sirius' family. He, however, only showed the minimum loyalty that was required of him to Sirius himself and I believe you will face similar problems with him."

"So he won't do as I say?" Adam asked.

"He will do as you order him, but he will look for any loop-holes enabling him to thwart you. While, as far as I am aware, he never actively betrayed Sirius, I had no doubt he would have, given the opportunity."

"I don't want anything to do with him then!" Adam exclaimed. "He could ruin everything!"

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore continued gently. "I do believe that with some kindness you may win Kreacher's loyalty," he hesitated. "I need you to call him, anyway. It will allow me to verify that he has passed into your control. He may know things about the Order, and..."

"It would be a major problem if he wasn't in my control," Adam finished sourly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"What do I need to do?" Adam asked.

"Just call his name," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But let's ensure he meets Harry Potter."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and Adam felt the tingling across his hair and eyes.

Adam took a deep breath and called, "Kreacher!"

With a loud crack a house-elf appeared in the office. He looked far more dismal than Dobby, the elf who had visited Adam. He had a snout for a nose and far longer and droopier ears. The rags that he wore were in far worse condition than the meagre cloth that Dobby had worn. Adam even thought he looked skinnier and possibly malnourished.

"Kreacher belongs to the Blacks! Kreacher belongs to the Blacks! He won't go to the Potter brat! He won't! He won't! He won't go!" The house-elf wailed.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore continued. "As you can see he seems fairly reluctant to your ownership."

"Won't! Won't! Won't!" The elf wailed.

"Harry, give him an order, he will have to obey," Professor Dumbledore instructed him.

"Kreacher, be quiet!" Adam said, attempted to put on his most commanding voice.

The house-elf instantly quietened with a strangled croak. His face and mouth were still twitching wildly. As if he wanted to talk but simply couldn't.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said brightly. "Very good."

"Do I have to keep him?" Adam asked. He felt rather sorry for the house-elf and didn't really want him to be his slave.

"I am afraid so," Professor Dumbledore hesitated. "If you were to free him, he would go to Tom's followers and I couldn't allow that. If you don't want him around, I would suggest you order him to the kitchens here in the school. It would at least give him work to do."

Adam nodded numbly. He couldn't believe that he technically owned this poor creature. It made Adam feel deeply uncomfortable. He was just about to open his mouth to order him to the kitchens when inspiration struck him.

"Kreacher, tell me, do you know another house-elf by the name of Dobby?" Adam asked.

Kreacher clawed at his mouth in a mocking gesture.

"Harry, he is using your previous order not to speak as an excuse not to answer."

"Kreacher, you may speak, only to answer my question," Adam ordered the elf.

"Keacher knows no house-elf by the name of Dobby, but he is sure he is owned by a fine pure-blood family. Of far better lineage than his own poor master. Who is a half-blooded blood-traitor. Kreacher hates his master, Kreacher misses his Mistress..."

"Be quiet, Kreacher," Adam ordered, cutting off the elf's abuse. "Now go to the school kitchens, you are to obey the Headmaster until I tell you otherwise."

Kreacher shot Adam a look of pure hatred before he disappeared with a loud crack.

"Well done, Adam, at least we will have some measure of control over him now," Professor Dumbledore replied. "May I ask why you asked about an elf called Dobby?"

"He came to me with some vague warning about Voldemort," Adam answered, "but left before I could get any answers out of him."

Adam watched as Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard. "As you know Adam, you are Voldemort's prime target right now."

Adam nodded.

"But let me just reassure you that you are perfectly safe here at Hogwarts."

Adam nodded again and they were both silent for a few seconds.

"Anyway, I believe you told me you had made progress with you hair charm..." Professor Dumbledore began with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ginny  
October 5th 1996**

"Ginny," Hermione said, suddenly appearing in front of Ginny and disturbing her from the book she was reading. "Why does Adam disappear most Saturday nights?"

Ginny just stared at Hermione, desperately trying to think of what to say in response.

"Well?" Hermione questioned, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Erm... he..." Ginny wracked her brain looking for an answer. "Did you know he's a year older?" she blurted.

"What?" Hermione replied, looking puzzled.

"He was a year late coming to Hogwarts. So Professor Dumbledore is giving him some extra lessons."

"Oh. Why is he getting extra lessons?" Hermione replied, then a knowing look appeared on her face and she continued. "Are they planning on moving him up a year?"

"I don't know!" Ginny replied, getting exasperated with the repeated questioning. "I hope not though."

"Ginny..." Hermione said in a gentle tone of voice. "I think you need to prepare yourself for Dumbledore trying to move Adam."

"Hermione..." Ginny began. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't move Adam, but she couldn't tell Hermione that. She really had come up with a rubbish cover story!

Ginny was saved a few seconds later by Adam coming in through the Portrait and her attention immediately shifted to him. She beamed as he walked over towards them and sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said as she clasped his hand. "Oh, hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Adam," she said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes flickered between the two of them. "I'll leave you two to it," she said suddenly, and rapidly made her way over to the other side of the common room.

"I think she almost looked a little bit jealous," Ginny said, once Hermione had gone.

"You think she fancies me?" Adam blurted.

"No, silly!" Ginny exclaimed. "She likes Ron, but he won't ask her out. Anyway, you're mine," Ginny finished with a smirk.

"Well, yeah," Adam finished lamely, putting his arm around her. "What were you talking about?"

"She wanted to know where you go on a Saturday night," said Ginny. "I told her you're getting special lessons because you're a year older."

Adam nodded.

"So what did you do tonight?" Ginny asked, as she cuddled up against him.

She felt Adam turn his head, making sure there was nobody nearby to overhear. "He took me into his Pensieve."

"What's a Pensieve?" Ginny asked.

"It's like a big bowl, you can go into it to view memories," Adam replied. "He took me into it and showed memories of Voldemort's family."

"He has a family!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, no, this was his mum's family when she was younger. A guy named Ogden visited them," Adam gulped. "It wasn't pleasant. They seemed to abuse his mum a fair bit."

"Oh no," Ginny replied, she was surprised that she felt sympathy for _Voldemort's_ mother. "What happened to his mum?"

"She fed a local Muggle a love potion, they got married and she got pregnant. Then for some reason she stopped giving him the potion so he... left."

"Oh," Ginny replied, unsure if she still felt sorry for the woman or not. She had tricked the man into being with her, but then she had been left all alone with a baby. "What happened then?" Ginny continued.

"That was as far as we got," Adam replied.

"Why is he telling you all this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Adam shrugged. "But he seems to think it's important."

They sat there comfortably for a few minutes.

"Did he mention anything about Sirius?" Ginny questioned. "Dumbledore said he would be in the paper, but we've seen nothing."

Adam sighed. "He didn't know."

"Oh."

"But, he doesn't want to meet with me next weekend," Adam said with a grin. "So I'll have you all to myself in Hogsmeade."

"I can't wait!" Ginny exclaimed, and then she paused. "Oh, by the way, I told Hermione we'd come to this meeting she's trying to sort out."

"Meeting?" Adam asked.

"You know, the one about Umbridge."

Ginny noticed that Adam didn't look terribly keen.

"Please!" she pleaded. "You hate her lessons as much as everyone else! We're not learning anything and we have our OWLs this year!"

"Okay!" Adam conceded. "I'll go."

**October 12th 1996**

"Where are we going anyway?" Adam asked as they walked towards Hogsmeade. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"No," Ginny replied. "Hermione wants to meet in the Hog's Head so we won't be overheard."

"Isn't that place a bit, you know, dodgy?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah," Ginny replied with a wink. "That's exactly the point, we won't be overheard there."

Ginny and Adam walked, hand in hand, through Hogsmeade towards the Hog's Head. When they entered the pub, Ginny immediately crinkled her nose up in disgust. The place was dirty and wet!

She spotted Hermione and a fairly large group of others congregated around a table far from the bar. They approached the group.

"Hi, guys," Ginny said.

"Hi," Adam added. "I'll just go and get a drink."

"I wouldn't," Hermione advised. "Unless you've got your own glass."

Scrapping the idea of getting a drink, Ginny and Adam sat down near the back of the group. Ginny looked around, she could recognise most of those present. Most of the Gryffindors from Ron and Hermione's year were here. However, the only ones present from her year were herself, Adam and Colin Creevey. There were also a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws including, amongst several others she didn't recognise, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang.

Ginny suddenly felt a surge of guilt. She had known Luna from before she had come to school and had not really kept in touch with her.

"Well - er - hi," Hermione began, once everyone had sat down. "I guess everyone knows why we are here. I had the idea, erm," she hesitated. "That it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts got together - and I mean we'd really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is teaching us."

Several calls of, "Hear, hear," came from the audience.

Ginny saw Hermione smile brightly at the encouragement.

"We need to take matters into our own hands. We really need to learn how to defend ourselves, and not just the theory!"

"Is what Dumbledore is saying definitely true?" Cho asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "It's Professor Dumbledore, when is he wrong?"

"Anyway," Ron interrupted hotly. "I saw some of what happened over the summer, and I even met Harry Potter! It's definitely true!"

"Yes, we want to pass our OWLs and NEWTs, but we also need to learn how to protect ourselves. If You-Know-Who is back..." Hermione continued, "well, that's the plan anyway."

There were several quiet murmurs at this.

"Even if you don't believe it," Neville added. "You can't deny that we need better a better teacher."

To Ginny's annoyance, this seemed to get a more enthusiastic reply.

"But how are we going to do this?" one of the Hufflepuffs asked. "Who is going to teach us?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated. "If we all worked together... "

"You don't have anyone!" a red haired Hufflepuff girl exclaimed.

Hermione froze for second, as if she was unsure what to do.

Suddenly Ron stood up. "Well, we were going to ask Harry Potter. Dumbledore must have taught him some neat stuff! I met him in the summer and I bet he'd help us out!"

Ginny felt Adam suddenly tense by her side and he groaned quietly. She tightened the grip she had on his hand. From the expression on Hermione's face she guessed that Ron hadn't discussed his idea with anyone before putting it to the group.

The announcement of Harry Potter being involved had caused quite a stir in the small group and seemed to have managed to quieten the naysayers.

"Okay," Hermione said, raising her voice slightly attempting to get some order back to the group. "We still don't know that he will do it yet! But we need to arrange when we can do this. I think personally we need to meet at least once a week."

"Hang on," said Katie Bell. "We can't let this clash with our Quidditch Practice."

"Nor ours," added Cho.

"We have ours, too," added a Hufflepuff that Ginny didn't recognise.

"We can schedule around the practices, then," said Hermione, now looking slightly exasperated. "But this is rather important! What with You-Know-Who. Plus, people have OWLs and NEWTs to pass!"

"Okay, so once a week," Katie agreed. "As long as it doesn't affect Quidditch..."

"Yes, yes," Hermione said tensely. "The next question is where we're going to meet..."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Library?" suggested Cho.

"Or maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean Thomas.

"I don't think we can meet anywhere so public," Hermione said. "What if Umbridge catches us? Anyway, we don't have to decide that now, we can let you know once we have the first meeting set," Hermione rummaged in her bag and withdrew a pen and quill. "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath. "That we all ought to agree not to talk about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge, or anybody else, what we're up to."

Ginny looked around and noticed that several people looked very apprehensive at the prospect of signing the list. To show her support Ginny stood and, dragging Adam with her, went forward and signed. She was pleased to note that Adam signed immediately after her.

"Er …" said one of the Hufflepuffs slowly, not taking the parchment that Adam was trying to pass him. "Well … I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie, another Hufflepuff, was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I — well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found … well, I mean to say … you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out …"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I — yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised any objections once Ernie had signed and once the last person had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. Almost as if they were now firmly committed to this.

The group began to slowly drift away. As the students began to thin out Ginny heard Adam sigh. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see he was looking slightly stressed.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "Shall we go and enjoy the rest of our day?"

"Certainly," Ginny replied primly and then whispered. "Mr Teacher."

"Stop it," Adam whispered back, swatting her lightly on the arm.

"Seriously," Ginny whispered to him. "I think you'd be really good."

**October 14th 1996**

On Monday morning, Ginny dashed down the stairs to the common room. Somehow she had managed to take ten minutes longer getting ready today and now she was going to be late. When she reached the common room, she was surprised to find that Adam wasn't waiting for her, as he normally did.

Glancing around the common room she saw that everyone was gathered around a notice affixed to the notice board. Ginny trotted over to group and peering past the crowd read the notice.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**  
** All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

** An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

** Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

** No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

** Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

** The above is in accordance with**  
** Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**  
** Signed:**  
** Dolores Jane Umbridge**  
** HIGH INQUISITOR**

"This is because of the meeting over the weekend, isn't it?" Adam said in a soft voice from behind her.

Ginny could only nod numbly and she realised with shock that this would also mean that the Quidditch team had been disbanded.

Having finished reading the notice, she and Adam wandered over to where Ron, Neville and Hermione where standing huddled together in a secluded part of the common room.

"You've seen it, then?" Hermione asked as they approached, looking around to make sure no-one else could overhear.

"Is it because of us?" Adam asked.

"If it is," Hermione replied, "I don't know how they found out."

"Someone must have told!" Ginny interrupted.

"They can't have!" Hermione explained. "I, erm, put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed. If anyone has told we'd know who it is."

"So what do we do, then?" Ron questioned. "We can't just give up!"

"We don't give up!" Ginny exploded. "If what Hermione says is true, then Umbridge can't know exactly what we're up to, she can only suspect!"

"Exactly," Hermione replied brightly. "We just need to find somewhere to meet. Can you two keep your eyes out for anything for us?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "We'll both see if we can come up with anything."

"Thanks, guys," Hermione replied, and then she lowered her voice. "Keep an eye out though. Believe me, you'll know if someone from the meeting has told."

Ginny smirked slightly, wondering exactly what jinx Hermione had placed on that parchment.  
**  
Adam  
October 18th 1996**

With a groan Adam dragged himself out his bed when the first beams of sunlight began streaming in through his window. He felt absolutely terrible. He'd had a headache all night. It had started with a prickling sensation in his forehead, which had, before long, developed into a full fledged headache that simply wouldn't go away, despite the fact that the prickling sensation had gone away several hours ago.

With his scar and the headache, Adam was sure he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night.

Once he had dressed, Adam dragged himself down the stairs and flopped down on a chair in the common room to wait for Ginny as he usually did. While he waited he put his head in his hands and massaged his temples, trying to get the headache to go away, but it simply wouldn't go.

"Good morning," he heard Ginny's voice from behind him.

"Morning," Adam grumbled in reply.

"What's up with you?" Ginny replied.

"Feel crap," Adam grumbled.

"Oh," Ginny said, coming to sit down next to him. "What's up?"

"I've got a terrible headache."

Adam felt Ginny move her hands up and rub his head. Amazingly, it did make him feel slightly better. She gave him a hug and said, "We need to get to breakfast, are you sure you're up to classes?"

"Yeah," Adam replied grumpily. He didn't want to miss classes unless he had to.

Adam moved slowly down to the Great Hall, and began to pick, ineffectually, at his breakfast. Before long Ginny took over and forced him to at least eat some.

"Guys?" Katie Bell's voice disturbed Adam from his breakfast.

"Hi," Adam said tiredly.

"Great news!" she exclaimed. "I got permission to restart the Quidditch team! So practice again this week. Alright?"

"Sure," Adam mumbled. "I'll be there."

"Me, too," Ginny added.

"Great!" Katie exclaimed. "Well, I'll see you guys, then!"

Once Katie had gone Adam turned to stare at his breakfast.

"Come on, Adam!" Ginny ordered. "You need to at least finish your sausages!"

Adam, at length, eventually finished his breakfast to Ginny's satisfaction. Once he was done the two of then walked down to the dungeons for their first lesson, which was Potions.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes," Adam replied sharply. "I'm not ill."

Adam struggled through the Potions lesson. Today's task was to brew a Strengthening Solution. With the pounding in his head Adam found it difficult to concentrate, so Ginny secretly helped him with his potion.

"Grrr," Adam growled, as he peered into the potion at the end of the class. It wasn't the right colour, he was sure of it. "I'm sure I messed it up somehow."

"Don't worry..." Ginny smiled encouragingly.

"Quiet!" Snape yelled over the chatter in the class. "I will now check each of your potions to ensure it is satisfactory and then all potions will need to simmer over the weekend before we complete them next week."

Adam and Ginny waited apprehensively for Snape to mark their potions. On the way around the class he took points off various Gryffindors for incorrect potions, and, as usual, consoled the Slytherins that had failed.

"Well, well, Mr. Winters," he gloated, as he examined Adam's potion. "I see you have once again failed at even the simplest tasks in potion making," he then leaned in close and whispered. "Obviously you did not inherit your mother's talent."

Adam stared straight ahead and tried to ignore him, but felt his temper beginning to build.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, sticking up for him. "That's not fair!"

"Quiet, Weasley. Winters, this is probably the most pathetic attempt I have seen at a Strengthening Solution in years. It's almost as if you didn't try."

Adam mumbled something rude under his breath.

"What was that Winters?"

"Sorry,_ Professor_," Adam said spitting out the word Professor. "I messed it up."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for a failed potion and ten more for cheek."

"What!" Adam exclaimed. "Cheek? I just messed up my potion!"

"Yes you did, Winters, and you will return tonight to complete it."

_What!_

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly getting to her feet. "That's not fair! None of the others have had to!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley."

Ginny sulkily sat back down in her seat.

"That's not fair!" Adam exclaimed, glaring at Snape. _Ginny hadn't done anything!_

"Ten more points, Winters!" Snape snapped back.

Adam slammed his book closed, stuffed it in his bag and sat still, staring straight ahead. He was fuming, first he felt like crap, and now he had to come back to his least favourite lesson and re-make a stupid potion tonight. He struggled to keep his anger in check or he would only end up getting more detentions, or, even worse, end up getting Ginny in trouble.

Luckily, the lesson soon ended and Adam charged out of the room.

"Adam!" he heard Ginny calling after him. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Adam snapped back. He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look flutter across Ginny's face. He sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she comforted him, pulling him into a hug. "Snape is a right git. He just won't leave you alone."

"I know," Adam said. "I can deal it normally... just not when I'm feeling like crap. Now I have to go tonight as well!"

"That was out of order!" Ginny exclaimed. "You were the only one!"

Adam grumbled in reply.

"Shall we head to Charms?" Ginny asked.

Adam sighed. "Let me just go to the loo."

They walked together to the nearest boys' loos and Adam went inside. Walking over to the sink, Adam turned on the tap and bathed his still thumping head in the cooling water.

"Harry Potter!"

Adam jumped violently, bumping his head on the tiling above the sink.

"Dobby has been waiting for Harry Potter to be on his own!"

Adam spun around, rubbing his head. Standing in front of him was the house-elf that had visited him in the summer.

"What?" Adam questioned loudly.

"Dobby knows that Harry Potter is hiding, so he waited until he was on his own! The red-haired girl follows him everywhere!"

"Ginny knows, Dobby," Adam replied uncertainly. "What do you want?"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter!"

"You said that last time!" Adam exclaimed.

"Dobby heard talk... You-Know-Who has ordered the ..." Dobby suddenly broke off with a squeal as the door burst open.

Ginny quickly stepped in through the door and closed it behind her.

"Ginny!" Adam shouted. "You can't come in here!"

"I heard raised voices!" Ginny exclaimed. "What's going on in here?"

Adam looked around the toilets. While his attention had been distracted by Ginny he hadn't seen where Dobby had gotten too.

"Dobby!" Adam called out. "Come out, Ginny's alright."

"Harry Potter?" A faint voice came from one of the cubicles and Dobby stepped out.

"Dobby, this is Ginny Weasley," Adam said. "Ginny, erm, this is Dobby."

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said hesitantly and she reached out her hand towards the elf.

Dobby immediately shrank back and cried. "Oh! Harry Potter's Wheezy honours Dobby! Treats Dobby like an equal!"

Ginny looked over at Adam quizzically, blushing slightly. Adam could only shrug in reply.

"Dobby, what were you saying?" Adam asked. "What did you hear?"

"Dobby heard!" He exclaimed. "You-Know-Who's servant at Hogwarts..."

"At Hogwarts?" Adam exclaimed. "Who?"

"Umbridge!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No!" Dobby exclaimed. "You-Know-Who's Potion Master! You-Know-Who has ordered him to capture Harry Potter and kill the Headmaster!"

"Snape? Kill Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny exclaimed in astonishment. "How?"

"Harry Potter's Wheezy must understand! Dobby could only hear some. Not all the plan!"

"Thank you for telling us, Dobby," Adam replied. "We can warn Professor Dumbledore now and keep a close eye on Snape."

"Harry Potter has thanked Dobby. He is truly a great Wizard!"

"Err..." Adam hesitated, unsure why the elf was gushing with praise for him.

"Dobby?" Ginny asked, suddenly sounding curious. "How did you get in here?"

"House-elfs can move in ways wizards can not," Dobby responded gravely.

Adam looked over at Ginny, unsure where she was going with this line of questioning. Surely they needed to warn Professor Dumbledore!

"Would you be able to explore and find a hidden place for us to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Adam watched as Dobby stared at Ginny. He seemed to be thinking.

"Dobby can, Miss! Dobby will look for one!" Then suddenly the house-elf vanished.

"Wow," Ginny said.

"Great idea, Ginny!" Adam exclaimed, a broad grin on his face. His face fell however when he thought about Dobby's warning. "We need to warn Professor Dumbledore!"

"What about Charms?" Ginny asked as Adam led her out of the door. "We're already late!"

"Forget it," Adam said. "We need to see Dumbledore!"

Adam and Ginny dashed through the school until they came to the gargoyle that guarded Headmasters Office.

"Liquorice Wands," Adam said, giving the password that had been in use at the last meeting.

Nothing happened.

"Ice Mice," Adam tried again.

Still nothing happened.

"Sugar Quills."

The gargoyle did not move.

"Mr. Winters, Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed down the corridor. "What are the two of you doing out of class?"

"Erm," Ginny hesitated.

"Professor!" Adam exclaimed. "We need to see the Headmaster!"

"The Headmaster is not in the school today," Professor McGonagall informed them. "So I am in charge, what appears to be the problem?"

Adam hesitated. He couldn't tell Professor McGonagall. _Could he?_

"Adam," Professor McGonagall said in a softer voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adam answered, shuffling his feet. "We'll get back to class."

"Adam, if something is wrong you need to tell me," Professor McGonagall said. "Has something happened?"

"No, no," Adam said, wishing more than anything that he could just tell her everything. "We'll just be going."

Adam grabbed Ginny's hand and, before he had chance to have second thoughts, they dashed back down the corridor. As they ran, Adam felt another surge of guilt that he hadn't told her the truth but, so far at least, no-one else had figured out that he and Harry were one and the same._ Did he want to jeopardise that?_

"We couldn't tell her, right?" Adam said hesitantly as they walked rapidly towards the Charms classroom. He really didn't like lying to Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think so. She doesn't know about you," Ginny replied. "But..." Ginny hesitated. "Oh... Adam! You've got detention with him tonight!"

"I'm not going!" Adam said strongly. "If he's plotting to capture me, I'm not going anywhere near him! Not until I can tell Dumbledore, then he can get rid of him for good!"

**October 19th 1996**

The next day, Adam climbed the stairs to the Headmasters office. He had spent last night in the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know if Snape could get into other houses' common rooms, so he had kept his invisibility cloak handy. If Snape turned up looking for him he would hide.

Adam had gone to the Headmaster's office several times during the day. However, Professor Dumbledore still hadn't returned, so Adam had returned at the scheduled time for their meeting and, to Adam's surprise, the Headmaster was there.

"Come in, Adam," Professor Dumbledore greeted him as he entered the office.

Adam sat down in his usual chair.

"I had a report from Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh?"

"Why didn't you go to your detention last night?"

"He's plotting to take me to Voldemort!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere near him!"

"What did you say?" Professor Dumbledore said sharply.

"I found out Snape is planning on capturing me and he's going to try to kill you, too, sir!" Adam said in a rush, he felt partly relieved that he would finally be rid of Snape and partly afraid that someone working for Voldemort had gotten so close to him.

"_Professor_ Snape, Adam," Dumbledore corrected Adam as he stroked his beard. "Can you tell me where you heard this information?"

"You remember that house-elf?" Adam asked.

"Dobby," Professor Dumbledore supplied.

Adam nodded. "He said he overheard Voldemort plotting with Snape."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Adam, I completely trust Professor Snape; he is no threat to me or you. I think you have unfortunately been fed false information..."

"Dobby wouldn't lie to me!" Adam exclaimed.

"As I was saying," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Dobby may well have been fed false information to try to sow discourse between us. Our allies are few enough, Adam, and we cannot afford to alienate any of them."

Adam gawked at Professor Dumbledore, he wasn't taking him seriously.

"But, sir!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam!" Professor Dumbledore replied harshly, making Adam flinch slightly. Then his voice softened. "It is common for two colleagues to differ in opinion, but in this case I need you to trust my judgement. Now, I do not want to hear any more of this," Professor Dumbledore said with finality.

"Yes, sir," Adam said sullenly.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, his expression brightening. "I had a very interesting request from Miss Granger."

Adam groaned slightly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I think it would be a very good idea for you to help your fellow students with this."

"I-I-I can't teach!" Adam exclaimed. "They won't listen to me."

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think you would be surprised at how many friends you have that would follow you, even without knowing your identity. The others that you don't know, well, they may not follow you, but they will follow Harry Potter."

Adam snorted. "What can I teach them?"

"Adam, I think you underestimate how advanced you and Miss Weasley are. The spell work I have seen both of you perform is superb. You both have worked outside of class and know many spells that many others, especially with current tuition, do not know."

Adam sighed.

"Adam, I think teaching will help you improve your skills, and would certainly aid you in learning some of more advanced techniques that I hope to be able to teach you. Plus it will really help your fellow students."

"I..." Adam began hesitantly.

"Even though I have encouraged you to confide your secret in the Weasleys, I do not expect you to reveal yourself to do this," Professor Dumbledore re-assured him. "I think that revealing yourself to the school at large at this time would not be a good idea."

Adam stared at Professor Dumbledore; it didn't feel like he'd left him much choice. He had brushed aside all of his objections. Plus, if it would help him learn new spells... well. He needed to learn everything he could... he would need it all with Voldemort after him.

"I..." Adam tried to speak again.

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "If you will not do it for yourself, would you consider doing it for your friends? I can not do anything about Professor Umbridge, or arrange alternative tuition myself, but you, you could help them. Your input could mean the difference between some of the passing or failing their OWLs or NEWTS."

Adam sighed, after all, Ginny had thought it was a good idea. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Professor Dumbledore said. "I am sure between you and Miss Weasley you can come up with a curriculum. I would suggest you first ensure they are all capable of simple shield spells, disarming one's opponent and that they all have the ability to effectively Stun."

Adam nodded, taking a mental note. He would need Ginny's help with this.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore continued, before he'd even had time to collect his thoughts on this class he had apparently just volunteered to teach. "We need to continue our foray into the past of Tom Riddle. As I am sure you remember we left it at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"London?"

"I spoke to one Caractacus Burke," said Dumbledore. "In her desperation Merope sold the last of the Gaunt family treasures, a locket that was rumoured to belong to Salazar Slytherin. From him we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession."

"But she could do magic!" said Adam. "She could have got food and everything for herself by magic, couldn't she?"

"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore. "Perhaps she could. But it is my belief that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."

"So she died?" Adam said softly.

"Yes, and young Tom Riddle Junior was left in an orphanage and that, Adam, is where we are going next."


	8. Chapter 7

**Ginny  
October 21st 1996**

"Hermione," Ginny whispered to her friend as she passed her at dinner table. "Meet us up on the seventh floor after dinner. I think I've found a room we can use."

Hermione grinned and then nodded solemnly back to Ginny.

Dobby had come through for them and had returned to Ginny yesterday. He had taken the first opportunity that he had to get Ginny on her own. That opportunity had, unfortunately, been while she was changing and Ginny's reaction to Dobby's sudden intrusion had scared Dobby so badly that it had taken her some time to actually coax the information out of him.

Once Ginny had finished her dinner, she dragged Adam up to seventh floor. After his last meeting with Dumbledore, Adam had begun to have second thoughts about teaching the new Defence class and Ginny knew he was feeling as if he had been pressured into it by the Headmaster. Ginny commiserated with him, but still encouraged him to continue. She knew Adam would be an amazing teacher and, secretly, she was thrilled that he was going to be teaching the class.

Once they reached the seventh floor, Ginny and Adam waited at the top of the staircase, checking the map to make sure they were safe. All the teachers, including Umbridge, were nowhere nearby and Filch was in his office.

Eventually Ron, Hermione and Neville climbed the stairs towards them and Adam hurriedly put the map away.

"Hi," Ginny said in a low voice. "This way."

Ginny led them down the corridor and, following the instructions that Dobby had given them, stopped opposite the tapestry of someone teaching trolls to dance.

_We need a place to practice our Defence Against the Dark Arts. A place where they can't find us._

She chanted the thought over and over again in her mind as she paced back and forward three times in front of the tapestry.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

Ginny looked and saw that a highly polished door had appeared. She moved forward, opened the door and stepped into the room on the other side.

Looking around, she saw that the walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor.

Finally, a set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments.

"Apparently, this is called the Room of Requirement," Ginny added. "I don't think anyone in the castle knows about it, other than the house-elfs."

"This is perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Adam exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "And it's secret!"

"I'll pass the message around," Hermione announced. "If I tell Professor Dumbledore that we'll meet here on Wednesday after dinner, he can make sure that Harry knows where and when. I can't believe this is actually going to happen!" Hermione finished excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

As they left the room, Ginny saw Adam corner Hermione, presumably to explain why he wouldn't be at the meetings. Ginny waited patiently out in the corridor with Ron and Neville, she didn't want to intrude on this conversation.

Eventually Adam and Hermione emerged from the room and Ginny noticed that Adam looked rather flustered.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked, once Hermione had left with Neville and Ron.

"That was hard," Adam sighed. "I hate having to lie like this, but I think she believed me."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that because of the new educational directive and the fact I don't really have anywhere to go other than Hogwarts, I couldn't risk it and I'd just have to go without the extra help for my OWLs. She gave me a really funny look and then just stormed off."

"Adam," Ginny said softly. "You do know my parents wouldn't care if you were expelled."

Adam smiled at her. "I do," he said, and he grimaced. "But I had to give Hermione the impression that I was really scared they would send me back to a children's home," he paused. "Anyway, I think she believed me, but she didn't look happy."

Ginny leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially to him. "Little does she know you'll be teaching the class."

"Little does she know you contributed most of the first lesson..." he whispered back with a smile and then sighed. "I suppose this is really going to happen then..."

"Yes it is," Ginny added. "I can't wait."

"I.." Adam began, and Ginny could tell he was nervous.

"You'll be fine," Ginny reassured him. "No.. you'll be amazing!"

"It's not just that," Adam continued earnestly. "I'm scared people will find out."

Ginny sighed. "They shouldn't. The way I see it, everyone who knows that Adam ducked out the meetings won't be around to see that you'll disappear on the evenings of the meetings because they'll be in them!"

"What?" Adam questioned, trying to wrap his head around what Ginny had just said. "I think I get that."

"We just have to be careful," Ginny said. "We just can't let it seem like we know each other, I think that's the thing that could give it all away."

"Okay," Adam said, his expression hardening. "We can do this. Harry Potter does not know Ginny Weasley and he definitely is not her boyfriend."

"Right," Ginny said with a smile. "As long as we're careful, I think we'll be fine."

**October 23rd 1996**  
**  
** Ginny waited anxiously for the first meeting of their secret club to start. She had left Adam in the common room. He would find somewhere private to alter his appearance and then go to the Room of Requirement under his Invisibility Cloak.

Ginny watched as the students trooped into the room in groups of two and three. To her delight, it seemed that everyone who had signed the parchment in the Hog's Head had come, except for Adam, but he was going to be here soon, sort-of.

"Hello, everyone," Hermione raised her voice over the chatter. "Welcome. This is the erm, place, we have found for our lessons. It's well hidden and I think you'll agree it's pretty amazing!"

The room was filled with appreciative murmurs.

"Harry is coming tonight, although I'm not sure exactly when he'll get here. But first I had an idea, I erm, think we should have a name," Hermione continued.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Katie hopefully.

"Err, I was thinking," Hermione replied, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" said Cho. "DA for short!"

Ginny suddenly had a better idea. "How about DA for Dumbledore's Army," she announced. After all, Dumbledore had basically forced Adam to do it. Not that she didn't agree with the professor, but Ginny knew if it wasn't for Dumbledore, Adam wouldn't have done it.

"Err, all right," Hermione said. "Let's vote! Hand's up for Defence Association."

Ginny looked around and scowled as she noticed a handful of hands go up.

"And for Dumbledore's Army?"

To Ginny's delight a far larger number of hands went up.

"Dumbledore's Army it is, then," Hermione announced.

"I like it!" A voice called loudly from the back of the room.

The entire room, including Ginny, spun around. Ginny gasped slightly. If she hadn't known Harry was Adam, she wouldn't have recognised him. With his black hair, green eyes, different glasses, a different sounding voice and, if she wasn't mistaken, a slightly different skin tone, it was almost as if he was a completely different person.

"Oh! Hi!" Hermione gushed suddenly. "Welcome!"

Adam walked to the front of the class and stood in front of them. Ginny could tell from the way he was standing that he was nervous. She hoped nobody else could spot it.

"So, everyone, this is Harry Potter. He's going to be teaching us. So I'll turn things over to you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Hi, everyone," he said.

Suddenly the room was filled by whisperings. Eventually, Dean Thomas put his hand up.

"Go on," Adam replied with a tried expression.

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Professor Dumbledore has been hiding me, he feared You-Know-Who's followers would try to kill me."

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts?" Someone else asked.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be too dangerous."

"How did you survive when everyone thought you were dead?" Ron asked.

"No one knows," Adam replied. "I was too young to remember anything from that night."

A few other students shouted out a few questions, and Adam seemed to be getting more and more flustered.

"When can we start the lesson?" Ginny asked loudly.

Ginny watched as Adam's face brightened at this.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Let's start the lesson! QUIET!"

Almost as one, everyone in the room stopped talking.

"Okay, erm. First thing I'd like to cover is the Shield Charm."

"Wait, Harry," Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Adam asked, turning to face her with an exasperated look on his face.

"We need to set the time of our future meetings, so you know when to come," Hermione said and she walked across to a bag she had placed at the front of the room.

Ginny watched as she opened the bag and pulled out a handful of what looked like Galleons. Adam was looking at them quizzically. Ginny flinched slightly, as that facial expression suddenly seemed to make the similarities between Adam and Harry painfully obvious. Hoping that no one else had noticed, Ginny quickly looked around the room and heaved a sigh of relief. No one seemed to have noticed. Hermione was looking excitedly at Adam but she seemed caught up in explaining what she had in the bag.

"What are those?" Adam asked.

"These are enchanted Galleons. We will all have one. We can set the digits on the side to show when the next meeting will be."

"Brilliant!" Adam exclaimed.

"So Harry can schedule a meeting if he wants to and we can let Harry know when we schedule one."

"That sounds like a great idea, but listen..." Adam began, "you shouldn't not have a meeting just because I'm not here. I can teach you new things, but it's just as important that you practice what you've learnt."

Ginny nodded along with the rest of the group, who listened keenly to what he had to say.

"Alright then, we're going to start with the basics." Adam now announced. "The incantation for the Shield Charm is _Protego_. I'm now going to demonstrate the wand movement, and then you can all practice."

Ginny turned to Colin Creevey who was standing near her. She would pair up with him to practice. Hopefully, she might be able to give him some extra help and make Adam's time a little bit easier.

**November 2nd 1996**

Ginny ducked out of the way of a passing Bludger as she charged towards the Slytherin goalposts with the Quaffle tucked safely under her arm. In front of her she saw two of the Slytherin Chasers rapidly closing in on her. Knowing that it would be difficult for her to keep the Quaffle with the two Slytherins chasing her, Ginny tossed the Quaffle downwards. They had practiced this maneuver in training and Demelza should be waiting to receive it.

Ginny decelerated rapidly, watching as Demelza grabbed the Quaffle and accelerated forwards, with Katie close behind her. Ginny followed them at a distance, waiting to see where she could be most useful.

Eventually, Demelza tossed the Quaffle to Katie and she split off from Demelza. Ginny instantly saw what they were planning; with one on either side of the pitch they had a good chance of dividing the Slytherin Chasers.

Ginny accelerated towards the Slytherin goals. With two Slytherins on Katie and the third currently moving to block any passes from Katie to Demelza, Ginny suddenly found herself in space. Katie threw the Quaffle and it arced into the sky. As it soared upwards, Ginny accelerated forward towards it. She closed the distance between herself and the ball, keeping her eyes on it at all times. Ginny knew that if she was able to time her run correctly, the Quaffle should fall past her on its way back down.

She surged forward and plucked the Quaffle out of the sky. Once she had the ball in her arm, she accelerated further, jerking her broom downwards to prevent it being clipped by a Bludger that had been sent her way.

Now there was only the Slytherin Keeper between her and the goals. He hovered near the centre post, so Ginny flew towards the left hand post, but at the same time eying the right hand post eagerly. Watching the Keeper's position carefully, Ginny waited. Once she was less than ten metres away, she threw the Quaffle and at the last moment, the Keeper dived across to the right hand post.

Ginny grinned. He would have probably caught the Quaffle if she had actually aimed it at the right hand post. With a triumphant smirk, she raised her hand in triumph as the Quaffle sailed through the centre post.

The crowd in the Gryffindor stands went wild and Ginny quickly flew back to the centre of the pitch, getting ready to defend against the Slytherin attack that would inevitably be coming. The score was now 40-20 to Slytherin. Too close to call. The winner would depend on who caught the Snitch.

Ginny glanced around the stadium trying to find Adam. He was hovering just above the Gryffindor goalposts, but she couldn't see what he was doing. All she could see from this distance was a red dot.

She turned her attention back to the match. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something streaking rapidly towards her. She dragged her broom towards the ground, narrowly avoiding the Bludger. Her momentary distraction let a green blur fly past her at considerable speed and Ginny swore, a Slytherin Chaser had soared past her.

Ginny yanked on her broom handle and shot after the Slytherin, gaining on him over the course of several seconds. She saw his arm begin to move, he was going to pass! Ginny put on a surge of speed and was just able to get her fingertips on the Quaffle. She wasn't able to catch it, but she did disrupt the pass and the Quaffle tumbled towards the ground.

Ginny and the Slytherin Chaser both dove towards the ball, but another green-clad Chaser beat her to it. He shot towards her goal, with no one in pursuit. _Where were Katie and Demelza?_ Ginny thought desperately but she couldn't even spare a second to look for them as she began to pull ahead of the pursuing Slytherin Chaser. The lead Chaser now only had Ron between him and the goal.

Ginny watched helplessly as the Chaser shot. She saw Ron dive towards the shot. His fingers clutched at the Quaffle, but it wasn't enough. It hit the frame of the goal and bounced inside and the Gryffindors cheered.

The Gryffindors cheered? Ginny looked around in confusion trying to work out what had happened. Then she saw it. She saw a fist-sized red dot closing in on something... a tiny gold speck! Adam nearly had the Snitch! Even better, there was no sign of the Draco Malfoy!

Ginny soon spotted Malfoy. He was a long way behind Adam, and unless the Snitch managed to avoid her boyfriend there was no way he would catch it. Time seemed to slow down as she watched Adam get closer and closer to the tiny gold speck.

He caught it! The crowd erupted in cheers and Ginny whooped for joy. She flew a single triumphant pass over the Gryffindor stands before bringing her broom down to the ground.

Once the team were all back on the ground, Ginny ran straight up to Adam and wrapped him in a hug. They were soon joined by the rest of the team.

"Amazing performance!" Katie shouted. "One hundred-seventy to fifty!"

The celebrations on the pitch lasted for many minutes, but eventually Ginny and the rest of the team began making their way back towards the changing rooms.

Ginny changed and showered. As she was dressing she noticed that the fake galleon, which she always kept in her pocket, was slightly warm. She looked at it. The date for the next meeting was set for tomorrow.

Ginny paused, thinking for a moment. She and Adam hadn't prepared anything yet. The first two meetings they had spent on the Shield Charm and they had also started on the Disarming Spell. They would probably need something new for the next one.

Ginny sighed. It looked like she and Adam had work to do before tomorrow.

**November 13th 1996** ****

Ginny stood in the Room of Requirement nervously awaiting the next meeting of Dumbledore's Army. They'd had three meetings so far and Ginny was shocked at how poor some of her classmates were at Defence. So far, Adam had only just finished covering shields and how to disarm your opponent. This was stuff Ginny had been able to do since her second year! The people in the years above her were faring slightly better, but even some of them were struggling with what Adam was teaching.

_Did they not realise how important it is to be able to defend yourself?_ _  
_  
"Attention, everyone!" Adam announced from the front of the room. "Let's get down to it," Adam then paused, while he waited for the room to quieten. "We've covered_ Expelliarmus_ and_ Protego_. Today we are going to move onto the Stunning Spell."

At this announcement, much to Ginny's annoyance, several people in the room groaned.

"When are we going to get to the cool stuff?" someone shouted.

"You all need to know this stuff," Adam answered. "Sure we will do cool stuff, but we need to know the basics first."

"But when?" Once of the Ravenclaws whined.

"Look," Adam said, and Ginny could tell he was getting exasperated. "I can teach you cool things, but I won't do it until you all master the basics. What good will more advanced spells be if you can't even shield yourself!"

"What about the Patronus spell?" Someone else asked. "Or will you teach us how to blow stuff up?"

"I will not teach you to blow things up!" Adam replied harshly, then apparently seeing the disappointed look on the Ravenclaws face, he continued. "But I will teach you the Patronus Charm. Once you've mastered the basics," he promised.

Adam's promise seemed to quieten the doubters, but Ginny was silently fuming. They had asked him to come here and teach, only to complain about it!

"Harry," Hermione chirped up. "Maybe you could just show us your Patronus?"

_Oh no!_ Ginny thought. She knew that Ron, Hermione and Neville knew that Adam's Patronus was a Stag. _Hopefully Adam would remember this!_ _  
_  
Adam seemed to hesitate, and for a second he made eye contact with Ginny.

_He's remembered!_ Ginny thought with relief, _but he doesn't know what to do!_

"I'll show you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Professor Lupin taught me how to do it. So I can show you all."

Instantly the attention of the class was on her, and Ginny suddenly felt strangely nervous. She hadn't done the Patronus Charm for over a year.

"Go on, Ginny," Adam said from the front of the room.

Steeling herself and taking out her wand, Ginny cried. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The room gave a collective gasp and Ginny felt herself flush with pride as her shining white mare appeared in the centre of the room. It remained there proudly for several seconds before fading away.

"Thank you, Ginny," Adam said, then he continued. "Can we carry on now?"

"Can you show us your Patronus?" Hermione asked.

_Damn you, Hermione!_ Ginny thought. _Trust her to ask an awkward question!_

"Er," Adam began, then his expression suddenly hardened. "I'm not here to demonstrate things for you! You're here to learn!"

Despite all the complaining, the lesson soon continued and Adam spent considerable time demonstrating and then allowing the class to practice the Stunning Spell. As the class began to practice, Ginny glanced over at Hermione and was surprised to find her starting at Harry with an intense expression on her face.

_What was going on with her?_

Even though Ginny considered herself competent at the Stunning spell, she still joined in with the practice and was able to help several other DA members. Much to her surprise, the time flew by and, before she knew it, it was time for the meeting to end.

"Time to go, everyone," Adam spoke up once everyone had finished practicing. "That was really good, so," he hesitated looking towards Hermione. "I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, everyone," Hermione spoke up. "We'll meet same time next week, unless you get a message on your Galleon saying otherwise." With that, the DA members broke up into smaller groups, mostly by house, and began leaving the room.

"Harry!" Ginny heard Hermione yell over the noise. "Can I have a word?"

Adam nudged his way through the other members, over to where Hermione and Ginny were now standing.

"Yes, Hermione?" Adam asked.

"Can I get your help with a spell please?"

"Err... sure," Adam responded, looking slightly confused.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with the wand movement for_ Diffindo_? I know we've not covered it yet, but I was doing some private study."

Ginny stared at Hermione in surprise. She'd learnt that spell last year, so surely Hermione was more than capable at it?

"Sure," Adam replied, seeming eager to help.

Deciding to leave Adam and Hermione to it, and not wanting to be spotted hanging around with Harry too much lest she arouse suspicion, Ginny wandered across the room, planning on having a quick chat with Ron and Neville.

Adam's cry of pain stopped her in her tracks before she was half way across the room. She spun around on the spot and dashed back across to Adam._ What on earth had happened?_

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione was exclaiming frantically by the time Ginny reached her.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded.

"I cut Harry!" Hermione exclaimed again.

"It's alright, Hermione!" Adam said, holding his hand. "It's only a small cut!"

"Let me clean it up for you!" Hermione blurted suddenly and grabbed Adam's hand, she moved her wand over the cut and, as Ginny watched, the blood on his skin seemed to vanish leaving only a small cut in the skin.

"Thanks," Adam remarked. "It was nothing. Accidents happen!"

"I am so sorry!" Hermione repeated yet again.

"It's fine!" Adam replied, sounding a little exasperated now. "Anyway, I need to be off."

"Okay, see you soon," Hermione said, with a smile on her face. She looked strangely excited.

_What was up with her?_

"Ginny?" Hermione said. "Want to walk back to the common room with me?"

"Sure," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"So, Ginny," Hermione asked as they left the Room of Requirement and started making their way back to Gryffindor Tower. "How are things? How are you and Adam getting on? Are things are good between the two of you?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile at this. "Yes, we're good."

Hermione beamed in response. "Great! How long have you been together now?"

Ginny giggled slightly at this. "Just under two years."

"Oh, wow," Hermione replied. "It doesn't seem that long."

"No," Ginny replied. "It was our one year anniversary in January."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Does Adam miss coming to the DA meetings?" Hermione asked. "It's unusual for him not to be involved in stuff."

"Nah," Ginny said. "He's fine with it. He's pretty good at Defence anyway."

"I can imagine," Hermione said with a strange expression on her face. "The both of you just seem to be naturally gifted at it. Can Adam do the Patronus Charm, too?"

"He can," Ginny responded happily. "Adam's is a Stag. It's beautiful."

Hermione smiled back at her. "Do you think Harry will really have time to teach it to us this year?"

"Oh yes," Ginny replied with a grin. "I'm sure he will."

They paused at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ginny gave the password. As they entered the common room they saw Adam sitting in a corner reading a book.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said smiling. Sometimes it was nice to talk to another girl, even if Hermione was a bit nosey sometimes. "I'll see you later."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking slightly hesitant. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sure."

Ginny walked over, sat down next to Adam and gave him a kiss.

"Hey," he said brightly, then looking up and seeing Hermione he said. "Hi, Hermione. How's it going?"

"Fine," she said, sitting down on Adam's other side. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine." Adam said casually.

Ginny saw him glance over at her as if to say. _Why is Hermione sitting with us and not Ron and Neville?_

Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed Adam's hand and turned it over.

"Your hand!" The exclaimed suddenly, gasping. "Y-Y-Your...Your!"

Adam reacted first. He quickly placed his hand over Hermione's mouth, pushing her back in her seat and silencing her.

"Don't say it!" Adam whispered harshly to Hermione. "Don't you dare say anything!"

Adam released Hermione and leapt to his feet, pacing for a few seconds before rounding on a slightly scared looking Hermione.

"Let's go upstairs, my room!" he whispered harshly.

Hermione climbed shakily to her feet and Adam and Ginny escorted her upstairs to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Luckily, none of Adam's roommates where in when they arrived.

"So..." Adam said in a low voice as soon as the door had closed. Ginny couldn't decide if he was angry or not.

"You're Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," Adam replied, deflating slightly, and looking more awkward now than angry.

"You can't tell anyone, Hermione," Ginny said sternly.

Hermione sat down on one of the beds and just stared at Adam.

"I suspected something was up, but I never..." she said faintly. She seemed almost lost for words. "I never though I'd be right... I thought there'd be a more logical explanation."

Much to Ginny's surprise Adam suddenly laughed.

"Well, you've found just about the biggest secret there is," he said. "As Ginny said, you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron or Neville."

"I-I-I... I won't," Hermione said softly.

"How did you figure it out?" Ginny asked. "We've been so careful."

"I suspected something was off when Adam didn't join the DA, then you told me Adam was a year older which made him the same age as Harry," she rambled, "and then when I was asking Ron about what happened during the summer it seemed odd that you came back from your trip the day after Harry was released from the hospital..." She trailed off weakly. "Oh! _You_ were kidnapped... oh, Adam!"

Adam nodded numbly.

Ginny felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. _They hadn't let anything slip. It was just that Hermione was clever._

"Do you think anyone else suspects?" Adam asked also looking concerned.

"I don't think so, as I said I didn't really believe it could be true. I thought it was just a coincidence... I was only actually confident enough to do anything when you refused to show us your Patronus and then when I actually looked at Harry's face. I mean looked closely at you and saw your jaw is the same shape and you have the same nose..." She trailed off.

Ginny walked over, stood next to Adam and clasped his hand as Hermione attempted to digest her discovery.

"So..." Hermione continued, her voice now becoming accusing. "How? Have you been lying to us ever since you started here? How long have you known, Ginny?"

"Hermione," Ginny warned her, feeling a little angry at Hermione's accusing tone. "Adam was taken from his house after his mum and dad were killed as a baby and disguised by Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know who he was until the end of our third year."

"Oh," Hermione murmured softly.

Adam interjected, "Professor Dumbledore found out a lot earlier, but decided not tell me 'for my own good'. So all the crap about him hiding me is all a lie to cover up the fact that, well, Adam and Harry are one and the same."

"Who knows?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore, Ginny, of course, Remus and Tonks," Adam answered. "We're pretty sure Voldemort knows, too."

Hermione seemed completely overwhelmed so Ginny went and sat down next to her.

"Can you keep the secret?" Ginny asked her. "If it gets out, Professor Dumbledore might not allow Adam to come to Hogwarts anymore. Plus, he'd never get any peace. Can you imagine what it would be like?"

"Y-Yeah," Hermione stammered. "Of course... I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Hermione," Adam replied, giving her a small smile.

"You know," Hermione said carefully. "If you guys need anything... now that I know..."

"Thanks," Adam said, his voice sounding brighter now. "I... we just need to make sure no one else in the DA figures it out. Can you help with that?"

Hermione nodded jerkily. "I..." she stammered. "Yes, of course."

"We better get back to the common room before people wonder what we're up to," Ginny added. "We did just storm up here, so Ron or Neville might come looking."

Hermione nodded again and made her way out of the room.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Ginny mused to Adam once Hermione had left. "At least she won't tell anyone."

"She may be able to help us out, too," Adam said, sounding hopeful.

Ginny grinned in response and turned to follow Hermione down the stairs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that Hermione found out. At least they knew Hermione was trustworthy. **  
**  
**November 23rd 1996**

After only a few days, Ginny had come to the conclusion that it was a good thing that Hermione knew the secret. It was actually nice to have someone else that she could bounce ideas off about the DA, plus it took a bit of the weight off her and Adam's shoulders.

She watched as Adam walked back into the common room after a meeting with Dumbledore and she felt a surge of sympathy for him; he looked absolutely exhausted.

She knew how he felt. In the recent weeks they had both been incredibly busy. They had school work, essays, lesson preparation for the DA, the meetings themselves, and Quidditch. On top of all this, Adam had lessons with Dumbledore.

Ginny waved Adam over to her. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up to him. It seemed these days they hardly ever had anytime just to be with each other, they were always doing one thing or another.

"You, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"How was it?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's going away," Adam said gravely. "He thinks," Adam lowered his voice, "Voldemort is going to make his first move soon."

"Oh," Ginny said. She didn't like it when Dumbledore was away because he was the only one who seemed to be able to control Umbridge. The horrible woman even disobeyed Professor McGonagall.

"He showed me more memories tonight," Adam said. "He says this is the last of them."

"So you haven't any more meetings?" Ginny asked.

"He wants to see me in the new year," Adam replied. "When he's back."

"Oh," Ginny replied. She couldn't quite understand what Dumbledore was up to. Surely he was supposed to be teaching Adam spells to help him, but he had made no effort to so far, even though he had promised Adam as much when persuading him to teach the DA.

"He showed me one of when Voldemort killed his father and then framed his uncle for it," Adam said in a numb voice.

Ginny shuddered, thinking back to the Diary. "He was evil even then."

"Yeah," Adam said softly and stroked her hair.

Ginny murmured appreciatively and nuzzled into Adam's shoulder.

"He showed me one more," Adam continued. "This one was a fake, though. It was from a guy called Slughorn. He used to be a Professor here. He told Voldemort something, something important. And Dumbledore wants to know what he told him."

"Oh," Ginny said. "How does he plan to do that? "

"No idea," Adam shrugged. "Slughorn won't tell him."

"Adam," Ginny questioned. "Why is he telling you all this?"

"I don't know," Adam replied. "I've been thinking about it myself. The only thing I can think of is maybe Voldemort has a weakness or something and because of the Prophecy it has to be me..."

Ginny could only nod in agreement, what Adam was saying did make sense.

"I think... I just have to trust Dumbledore," Adam said with a sigh. "If Voldemort's after me and I eventually..." She felt Adam swallow. "If I have to be the one who, you know, then I'll need him... I can't do it on my own."

"Well," Ginny said, not quite knowing what to say in response to that. "At least you get a break from the meetings for a bit."

Adam grinned tiredly. "Yeah. More time for us now."

Ginny grinned happily in response.

**Adam  
December 2nd 1996**

Adam jerked awake, groaning painfully. He felt very strange; he felt a strange detached feeling of happiness bubbling inside him, and his scar was prickling painfully.

With a moan Adam pulled himself out of bed. He glanced at his clock, noticing it was half past seven. He'd slept much later then usual. Adam grabbed his things and dashed to the shower to get ready.

He reached the common room, twenty minutes later than usual, with his scar still prickling. Ginny was waiting for him, rubbing her hands together.

"Slept late?" she asked brightly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah," Adam replied, hugging her.

They walked down to breakfast together and Adam eagerly tucked into his eggs and bacon.

"Wonder what joys Umbridge will have for us today?" Adam asked sarcastically. The prickling from his scar was making him feel rather miserable, despite the strange euphoria that seemed to still be bubbling within him.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged, idly scratching her hand with the base of her knife. "Maybe it won't be as bad as usual," she finished hopefully, obviously trying to put a brighter spin on things.

They were about halfway through their breakfasts when Adam felt a tap on shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron standing there.

"You need to see this," Ron said, brandishing a copy of the daily prophet.

As Ron wafted the paper in front of him, Adam caught a glimpse of Sirius on the front page. He grabbed the paper off Ron and read it.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN.  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**.

**The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.**

Cornelius Fudge gave the following statement to this paper last night.

"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped. Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."

Adam looked at the other photographs on the front page. They were all listed as followers of Voldemort. Each photograph had a name beneath it:

Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Adam, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Augustus Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic Secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Ginny gasped when she read the final name. "Neville's parents," she whispered. "That's why you saw him at St Mungo's."

Adam nodded gravely.

"Dumbledore was right, he's making his move." Adam whispered back to her.

Ginny nodded back at him and Adam looked up to see Hermione and Ron, who must have sat down opposite him while he was reading the article.

"What were you two whispering about?" Hermione asked, giving him a funny look.

"Just about how we know it can't be Sirius," Ginny interrupted.

"Well, the Ministry must want someone to blame it on," Hermione began, eying Adam as she spoke. "And they don't know Sirius is dead, do they?"

Ginny hesitated but Adam shrugged. "Dunno," he replied nonchalantly.

They finished their breakfast in silence.

"Well," Hermione said. "We'll leave you two to it. We must get to Potions."

"Enjoy!" Ginny replied brightly.

Adam snorted as Hermione pulled a face.

"We better get to Defence, then," Adam said tiredly.

Adam and Ginny quickly finished their breakfast and walked to Umbridge's classroom.

"How can the Ministry try and pin it on Sirius?" Ginny asked as they walked.

"They need someone to pin it on," Adam said grumpily. "At least we know why they didn't put it in the paper that he's ..." Adam coughed. "...That he's dead." He was silent for a moment. "I can't believe they still don't believe that Voldemort's back!"

"Adam!" Ginny exclaimed. "Not so loud! You were practically shouting."

"Sometimes I wish I could shout about this!" Adam shot back. "People need to know that he's back!"

Ginny clasped his hand, and simply said, "I know."

They continued walking towards Umbridge's classroom. When they arrived, they entered the room and sat down at a desk together near the back.

"Welcome, class," Umbridge said in her usual prim voice, as she started the lesson. "Firstly, I wanted to draw your attention to the Ministry sponsored article in today's _Daily Prophet_," she held up a copy of the paper. "All of these criminals are highly dangerous, so I am going to cover material to enable to you to respond appropriately if you should encounter any of them during the Christmas Holidays."

Adam stared in shock, had he heard correctly? Was Umbridge actually going to teach them something useful.

"If you encounter any of these individuals you should do the following..." Umbridge began, as if reading from a script. She waved her wand and writing suddenly appeared on the blackboard, which she began to read through.

Adam tuned out her voice and read the information on the blackboard.  
**  
1) Do not approach these individuals.  
2) If you have a suspected sighting of these individuals, avoid them and report it to an official Ministry representative at your earliest convenience.  
3) If you have a confirmed sighting of these individuals, immediately contact the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, either by Owl Post or by utilising the nearest Floo Connection.  
4) If any of these individuals act in an aggressive way towards you, immediately seek out the nearest Ministry Official. They will not dare attack a representative of the Ministry of Magic.  
**  
Adam snorted when he read these.

"These aren't any use to anyone!" he exclaimed. From the nodding around him, he guessed he had voiced the opinion of the rest of the class.

"Quiet, Mr. Winters," Umbridge replied. "Ten points from Gryffindor for criticising official policy of the Ministry of Magic."

Adam slammed his fist down the desk.

Ginny leapt to her feet. "That's not fair, he's right! These are dangerous people. If they attack us we won't have time to Owl or get to a Floo!" Ginny said derisively.

"Ten points as well, Miss Weasley." Umbridge pointed around the class. "Any further outbursts will be met with detention.

"Now," Umbridge continued, as if she was unfazed by their interruptions. "The Ministry has significant evidence that links the long-time escaped convict and mass murderer, Sirius Black with this escape. It is believed that he is the mastermind behind this entire plot," Umbridge coughed making a disgustingly sweet noise. "Sirius Black is extremely dangerous man. As well as being behind this escape, and the murder of twelve Muggles, he was also behind, and this is not widely known, the Murder of Peter Pettigrew and James and Lily Potter."

Adam felt a rage building inside him as Umbridge completely slated his godfather. She was telling everyone that he killed his parents. It was all lies; every word of it was lies. Through the haze of anger, Adam vaguely felt Ginny touch his leg; she was obviously trying to calm him down.

"Even though he did not kill the Potters himself, he was certainly there and provided You-Know-Who with the information so he could carry out these deeds," Umbridge continued. "Sirius Black is a traitor and a murderer, which is why the Ministry of Magic has named him their currently most wanted criminal."

Finally unable to take it anyone Adam shot to his feet.

"Where's the evidence!" Ginny roared suddenly, beating him to it.

"Miss Weasley!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"Where's the evidence for this! This sounds like it has all been made up!" Ginny continued.

"Right! That's it Miss Weasley! Detention! Tomorrow night, for two nights! One for criticising the Ministry of Magic's policies and one for criticising our justice system!"

Adam suddenly felt himself deflate as he looked over at Ginny, who was smirking slightly. Ginny had gotten detention because of him. She had taken the punishment that would have been coming this way if he had spoken. _Why would she do that?_

Adam flopped back down on his seat. _What good would it do to shout at Umbridge anyway?_ It would make him feel better, and then he could be in detention with Ginny.

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny whispered to him harshly. "I didn't save your butt and stop you giving yourself away only for you to end up in detention, too."

"Why, Ginny?" he whispered. "Why did you?"

"Because I care about you, you big dolt!" Ginny said, her expression breaking into a smile.

Adam couldn't help but feel slightly better at this comment. So he took out his textbook and tried to tune out Umbridge's annoying voice for the rest of the lesson. He just hoped Umbridge wouldn't be too harsh on Ginny.


	9. Chapter 8

**Adam  
December 3rd 1996**

Adam sat alone in the common room feeling miserable. He was alone because Ginny was in detention and no one else could tolerate him when he was in a foul mood. He was miserable because Ginny was in detention because of him, and his scar had been prickling on and off all for the last two days.

Adam spent most of the evening futilely poking at an essay, attempting to translate his thoughts into legible writing. It wasn't working, so he resigned himself to reading one of his books until Ginny returned.

Ginny returned a couple of hours later. As soon as she stepped in through the portrait hole, Adam noticed immediately that she was cradling her hand.

"Hi," he said as she came and sat down next him.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

"What's the matter with your hand?" Adam demanded.

"Oh, nothing..." she said evasively.

"Come on," Adam coaxed kindly. "Let me take a look."

"No! No!" Ginny exclaimed as she clutched the hand tighter to her chest. "I'm alright!"

Adam moved his hand carefully up her arm until it cradled her hand. Ginny whimpered slightly at his touch as Adam slowly and gently pulled her hand towards him.

What he saw made his blood boil in a way he had never felt before. On her hand was a series of long, raw, scratches as if someone had been scraping away at it.

"Did Umbridge do this?" Adam demanded angrily.

Ginny nodded faintly. "She made me use this Quill..." she said.

"A Quill did this?" Adam asked, appalled. He shot up from his seat feeling incredibly angry that Umbridge had dared to hurt Ginny.

"Adam!" Ginny cried. "Please, no!"

Adam stared at Ginny for a moment, before sinking down into the seat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

"Just made me write with this Quill. It wrote what I wrote on my hand."

"You can't go again!" Adam exclaimed. "Not if it's hurting you!"

"I need to! Dumbledore isn't here and she won't listen to McGonagall! What can I do?"

Adam paused. "Just don't go!"

Ginny sighed. "It'll only make it worse! I have to go," she trailed off. "I... I didn't want you to worry; you have enough on your plate."

Adam picked up Ginny's hand and examined it.

"It's even done something to the other side... look!" he exclaimed. "It's all red on your palm."

"Oh," was all that Ginny replied. "Adam..." she began. "Can you please just leave it? It's my problem... and I... I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay," Adam said softly, putting his arm back around her around her.

Adam wasn't going to give up though. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Ginny, not if he could help it.

**Ginny  
December 4th 1996**

_I will not question the Ministry._

I will not question the Ministry.

I will not question the Ministry.

Ginny had written the line that Umbridge had given her three times before she had to stop briefly to let the pain fade. Every time the quill touched the parchment it felt as if an invisible knife was scraping along the back of her hand.

"Continue writing, Miss Weasley," Umbridge said in her horribly sweet voice.

Ginny picked up the Quill with a shaking hand and began to write again.

_I will not question the Ministry._

She whimpered in pain as the feeling returned.__

I will not...

A loud knock on the door disturbed Ginny from her writing and, before Umbridge could even get to the door, it had burst open.

Ginny swivelled around in her seat and her jaw dropped. Adam was standing in the doorway. What was he doing here?

"Professor Umbridge!" He said in a loud voice. "You can't do this! You can't use a Blood Quill. It's illegal!"

"You dare try and tell me what I can and can't do, boy?" Umbridge demanded in a haughty voice. "I am an official representative of the Minister of Magic."

"But it's illegal!" Adam retorted angrily. "It's torture!"

Ginny kept silent.

"Leave now, Mr. Winters, and I may not give you detention!"

"No!" Adam replied, squaring off to Umbridge.

Ginny watched in shock as Umbridge drew her wand. She was even more shocked when Adam drew his in reply.

"You've just drawn your wand on a Professor! I'll have you expelled for this!"

"Let's go and see the headmaster, then!" Adam challenged.

"He isn't here!" Umbridge said smugly in reply. "And you forget: I'm the High Inquisitor! I can expel you anyway!"

Ginny saw Adam falter for a brief moment.

"You... you can't!" he exclaimed.

Umbridge smirked back at Adam. "I can and I will," she walked over to the Floo and shouted into it. "Minerva, come here, now."

Ginny felt a surge of relief when Professor McGonagall emerged from the fireplace. She quirked an eyebrow as she took in the scene: Ginny sitting at a desk cradling her hand and Adam standing in the doorway with his wand drawn.

"What is it, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall replied formally.

"I am expelling this boy."

Professor McGonagall hesitated, momentarily looking shocked, before schooling her features back into a neutral expression.

"Is that so?" she queried finally.

"Yes, it is so," Umbridge snapped. "I have the authority!"

"Ah, but Dolores, you do not! Even as High Inquisitor you cannot permanently expel a student without the Headmaster's approval," Professor McGonagall replied. "He is not here. When Albus is not here I am Headmistress and I do not give my approval."

"This it outrageous!" Umbridge blustered. "The Minister will hear of this!"

"Dolores," Professor McGonagall continued with a smile. "I will not expel him without hearing the evidence."

"This boy!" Umbridge replied, seemingly jumping on her chance. "Burst into my office with his wand drawn to try to free his girlfriend from a detention!"

"I didn't!" Adam began to exclaim.

"Quiet, Mr. Winters," Professor McGonagall ordered briskly. "Is that it, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall finished.

"Yes, Minerva," Umbridge replied, drawing herself up to her full height. "I trust you can now see my point."

"Very well. I will take these two back to my office. I will question them and let you know in the morning."

"But... but..." Umbridge began to object.

"Surely, Dolores, you would not wish to violate the proper procedures of the school?"

"No," Umbridge replied faintly. She then drew herself up taller and continued stiffly, "Very well, Minerva, I will see you in the morning. I will expect a full report."

Professor McGonagall quickly led Adam and Ginny back to her office, Ginny cradling her injured hand as they walked. Neither Ginny nor Adam said anything on their trip through the corridors.

"Adam, Ginny," Professor McGonagall began, once they had reached her office, "please tell me what really happened."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Adam interrupted her before she could even begin.

"Ginny got a detention in Defence," he reported. "But in the detention Umbridge is making Ginny use a Blood Quill!"

"A Blood Quill!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Ginny, let me see your hand."

Ginny timidly showed Professor McGonagall her hand. When she saw it the Gryffindor Head of House sucked in a breath.

"That...b–" Professor McGonagall paused. "Hm... Adam, you should have brought this to me sooner, instead of trying to act on your own. And while I admire your motives, confronting Professor Umbridge was... an unwise decision," Professor McGonagall paused, "especially without Professor Dumbledore present in the school. Unfortunately, I have only so much influence over that woman, and because of her position within the Ministry, I think I may have used most of that up tonight. However, I will certainly ensure that this is brought to Professor Dumbledore's attention and I will certainly be monitoring who Umbridge has in detention from now on. "

"Err, sorry," Adam said, weakly. "For... you know getting you in trouble."

"Do not worry about it, Adam," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, Ginny, your hand does not seem to be too badly damaged, but do you want me to ask your parents to come?"

Ginny paused for a second, trying to decide what to do, before exclaiming. "No! Please... can we just leave it?" The more fuss that was made about this, the more likely something would happen that might give Adam away.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall replied. "However, I will see both of you tomorrow night for a detention."

Adam nodded meekly. "Thanks, Professor," he paused. "For erm, stopping her expelling me."

"Adam," she said with a smile. "It was a pleasure. Professor Umbridge needed to be taught she is not the boss of this school. Now, go back to your common room."

They left Professor McGonagall's office and Ginny walked sullenly beside Adam back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked as they walked along. "How's your hand?"

"Fine!" Ginny huffed slightly.

"Ginny!" Adam exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"I told you to leave it!" Ginny exclaimed, her anger causing her voice to rise. "I only had to get through tonight!"

"I-I..." Adam sputtered.

"And now, you've gone and gotten Professor McGonagall in trouble! Us in more detentions! You could have given yourself away! Not to mention how mad Umbridge will be with you!" Ginny shouted. "Did you not think before you acted?"

"Ginny..." Adam stammered, "I..."

"I know you saved me a bit of pain! But at what cost? You ignored me when I specifically told you to leave it alone! It was my problem and I was going to take care of it!" Ginny was practically screaming at him. "THINK! ADAM! JUST THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!"

With that she stormed off and left him the corridor.

**December 5th 1996**

Ginny felt terribly conflicted when she woke up the next morning. She was still somewhat angry with Adam for thinking he had to protect her, but she also felt incredibly guilty for the way she had treated him. He had only been trying to help, after all.

Ginny trotted down the stairs to the common room, looking about expectantly as she entered. Her shoulders slumped when she discovered Adam wasn't waiting for her so they could go to breakfast together. Now feeling distressed, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall alone.

She didn't see Adam at all during breakfast; either he had decided to forgo the meal, or he had gone to breakfast early, managed to finish and had left the hall before she reached the table.

With breakfast over, Ginny walked morosely to her first lesson, History of Magic. She sat in the back at an empty desk, hoping that Adam would soon join her. A few minutes before the start of the lesson he slipped in and sat in another desk on his own.

Ginny was hardly able to concentrate throughout the rest of the lesson. She kept stealing side-wise glances at Adam and wondering if she'd spoilt their relationship for ever. _Dammit,_ she thought. _How did she miss him so much after only such a short time_?

As soon as Professor Binns had finished the lesson, Adam slipped out of the classroom. Ginny hurriedly packed up her things and dashed after him.

"Adam!" she called as she pounded along the corridor. "Adam!"

She finally caught up to him near the Entrance Hall.

"Ginny," Adam said faintly, shuffling awkwardly and trying to look anywhere but at her. "I..."

"Adam..."

They stared at each other in silence for a second.

Ginny flung herself at him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. With a massive surge of relief she felt his arms finally close around her.

"I'm sorry," Ginny murmured against his shoulder.

"Me, too," Adam said. "I should have just let you sort it out, or at least discussed what I was going to do with you. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know," Ginny said. "And I know you only did it because you care about me. I was absolutely horrible to you last night. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Adam said, suddenly sounding nervous. "We're okay? Right? I was so scared you wouldn't want to see me again..."

"We are," Ginny said with a smile.

Adam seemed to heave a sigh of relief as he grinned back at her. "I missed you... but, we need to get to Charms," he said as they linked arms. "And I wonder what Professor McGonagall has got planned for detention."

Ginny giggled. "Somehow, I don't think it will be too harsh."  
**  
Adam  
December 11th 1996** **  
**  
Since the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban, Adam had been feeling somewhat apprehensive. He knew that they were out to get him and he feared that it would only be a matter of time before something happened. Adam had half expected Professor Dumbledore to insist that he stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, but, much to Adam's relief, so far Professor Dumbledore hadn't said anything about his holiday arrangements. Adam didn't even think he was back in the school yet.

"So, Harry," Hermione said with a wink. "You said you had this one planned?"

"Yes," he continued. "I was thinking that today we just have a recap of what we've covered and perhaps have some mock duels."

"Excellent!" Hermione exclaimed. "The others should be here soon."

A few minutes later, the DA members began filing in through the doors of the Room of Requirement. Ron, Neville and Ginny were among the first to enter. Adam briefly made eye contact with Ginny, but he quickly looked away since neither of them wanted to risk giving anything away.

"Okay, everyone," Adam said, raising his voice to get the members' attention. "I thought, as this is our last meeting until after Christmas, we'd do some revision and then have a bit of fun. I want everyone to pair up and we'll have mock duels. Remember what we've practiced: Disarming, Stunning and shields. But remember! It's better to avoid being hit than using a shield. A shield won't help you against Unforgivables!" Adam finished emphatically, feeling a grin forming on his face. He was really enjoying this teaching lark.

As Adam watched the DA pair up, he focused on Ginny for a second, noticing that she was partnering Neville.

As the students duelled, Adam wandered around the room, offering advice and helping improve technique. He was surprised at the wide range of ability in the group. Ginny was at about the same level as he was, although Adam knew that she held back, so as to not attract suspicion. Adam grinned as he watched her soundly beating Neville, but offering him encouragement and advice at the same time.

Ron and Hermione had both surprised Adam; they were both pretty good and to be honest, their skills were nearly on par with his. Others were also unexpectedly good, such as Cho Chang and, even more surprisingly, Colin Creevey.

Halfway through the session, Adam made everyone swap partners and he did several more circuits of the group. He grinned as he passed Ginny wiping the floor with Cho.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed over the sound of spells. Adam looked over at her and saw her tapping her watch. _Oh, they must be out of time._

"Attention, everyone!" Adam announced. "We need to leave it there, but well done everyone. You have all improved dramatically since the beginning of term and after Christmas I hope we'll be able to do some of the big stuff, maybe even Patronuses."

The room was filled with excited murmurings at this.

"But that's it for this term. Well done everyone and ... erm... Happy Christmas!"

The DA members began to file out of the room with shouts of. "Happy Christmas, Harry!"

Adam saw that Ginny was one of the first to leave.

"Hi, mate," Ron said, approaching him. "Can I, erm, have a word?"

"Sure," Adam replied. "What's up?"

"It's nothing major... it's just that, well..." Ron began awkwardly. "I, erm, spotted you looking at my sister, you know, Ginny."

"Oh," Adam said, fighting down a sense of panic. _He'd been caught out!_

"I just wanted to let you know," Ron began, "that she's taken, and the guy is actually one of my mates, so erm, hands off..."

"Oh," Adam said again, struggling to contain himself at the sudden hilarity of the situation. "I understand," he choked out.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron replied, looking sympathetic. Adam realised he must he misread his choked response at being upset.

"I appreciate it," Adam replied stiffly. "Thanks."

Ron left the room with Hermione and Adam sank down on the floor of the room and began giggling to himself uncontrollably. Ron's loyalty was actually quite touching. But he couldn't believe that Ron had just warned him off Ginny, because Ginny was going out with, well, him.

Adam couldn't wait to tell Ginny about this.

**December 24th 1996**

_"Bella," he said._

"My Lord," the woman replied.

"They are on their way. Take the others and follow. Crush them when they are weakened," he continued.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Remember, Potter is mine. I want him alive and unharmed."  
  
Adam jerked awake with a sudden cry of pain. He groaned as he sat up and cradled his head in his hands. His scar felt like it was about to split open.

Eventually getting control of himself, he looked frantically around the room, his heart pounding in his chest. Something was about to happen, he was sure of it. Adam looked over at his clock. It was only just approaching midnight, but he felt as if he had been in bed for hours. Adam shook his head trying to remember._ Oh, that was right... _he had gone to bed early because his scar was stinging and had given him a headache.

It had been a tiring few days for Adam since he returned from Hogwarts. Setting up The Burrow for Christmas had been exhausting, but fun. As soon as they had arrived back at the house, Mrs Weasley had immediately put everyone to work putting up the decorations. As the twins had now moved out, there were fewer hands to do the same amount of decorating. The rest of the family wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Well, all of them except Percy who had declined the invitation, again, citing work reasons.

The mystery of why Professor Dumbledore had allowed him to return to The Burrow had been solved earlier that day when Remus and Tonks had arrived to join them for Christmas. Adam had enjoyed seeing Remus and Tonks again, but he had noticed that Remus seemed very agitated, he even appeared to have less hair than when Adam saw him last, but when Adam had inquired as to why, Remus wouldn't tell him.

Even though Professor Dumbledore had arranged their visit well in advance, Mrs Weasley hadn't been impressed when she realised they planned on sharing a room. Tonks had managed to rapidly placate her though and the two women had promptly disappeared into the kitchen, with funny expressions on their faces.

As Adam tried to figure out what was happening and what had awoken him, he heard a _pop!_ next to his bed.

"Harry Potter!" A frantic voice called.

"Dobby!" Adam exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"They're coming!"

"What!"

"Harry Potter must come with Dobby! They are coming for him! Dobby heard them leave the house!"

"No!" Adam exclaimed. "I can't leave the Weasleys."

"But Harry Potter must come. Dobby must help Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, what exactly is going to happen?"

"They are coming for you! They will be here soon!"

"Okay," Adam replied, trying to calm himself. "If you want to help me, go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what's happening. Get him to bring help!"

"Dobby will do that for Harry Potter!"

Before Dobby had even left the room Adam had grabbed his wand, his warm cloak, that was hanging on the back of the door, and dashed out onto the landing. He jumped a mile when he spotted Ginny already up, wearing only her dressing gown, and staring out of the landing window.

"Something's going on," Ginny said softly as she looked out over the garden. "I think... I think I heard something."

"Yes," Adam replied hurriedly. "The Death Eaters are coming, Dobby warned me."

Ginny gasped.

"Ginny," Adam began. "Go wake your mum, dad, Remus and Tonks. I'm going to see what's going on."

They stared at each other for a split second before Ginny nodded and dashed up the stairs. Adam himself hastened downstairs, tore open the back door and rushed out into the garden, looking around, searching the area for anything suspicious.

The garden was still, there was no wind and the winter's night was cold. Adam shivered. Even with his cloak on he was cold. A rustle from nearby attracted Adam's attention but there was nothing there. Adam shivered again; his teeth were beginning to chatter now.

Suddenly Adam saw them, black cloaked figures approaching across the garden.

A flash of green light crossed his vision and he shivered again.

_"Not my son! No! Please no, take me, kill me instead," the woman cried_.

Adam shook his head to clear it. _Dementors!_ There were Dementors coming. As Adam watched them approach, lights came on behind him, illuminating the cloaked figures. The lights were now on in the Burrow and so Adam turned, sprinted back to the house and slammed the door after him.

"Adam!" Mr Weasley shouted and he grabbed Adam and pulled him away from the doorway. "Get away from the door!"

"Dementors!" Adam gasped. "Coming towards the house."

"We need to stop them from getting into the house," Remus said from the stairway.

"There must be a hundred of them!" Mr Weasley exclaimed in a panicked voice as he poked his head out of the window. "We don't stand a chance."

"Molly, try to use the Floo to contact Albus. Then get out of here. Arthur, you and I will hold them off for as long as we can. Adam, Ginny, Ron, stay here with Tonks. Once we've gone don't open the door for anything. Understand?" Remus ordered.

"Remus!" Tonks and Adam exclaimed simultaneously.

"No!" Remus replied harshly. "You stay here!"

Adam tensed, ready to argue.

"Let's go, Arthur," Remus said and, before Adam could object further, they'd left through the door.

For the first time since he'd come back inside, Adam glanced around the room. He saw Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Ron standing in one corner of the kitchen looking scared. Tonks was standing in the middle of the kitchen, seeming frozen with indecision.

"Children," Mrs Weasley directed in a tremulous voice. "Go into the living room. I'm going to call for help."

Adam, Ginny and Ron reluctantly made their way into the living room and immediately pressed their faces against the window.

Adam gazed outside trying to make out what was going on out in the garden. The Dementors had frosted up the windows with their icy presence so he could hardly see out, but, eventually, Adam thought he saw flickers of bright light that he thought were Patronuses.

"I can't get through on the Floo," Mrs Weasleys quiet voice, came from the doorway, her voice now trembling even more. "We're trapped."

Adam looked between Mrs Weasley and the window. Outside he saw the flashes of white light decreasing their frequency. _They were losing!_ He looked over to Mrs Weasley, who was still standing at the kitchen door, and then back out of the window. He counted to twenty and didn't see any sign of any Patronuses.

He had to help. The Dementors were here for him. He couldn't let Mr Weasley or Remus risk their lives for him. He couldn't let them die like Sirius had.

Adam clasped he wand tightly, glanced over at Ginny and then sprinted out of the living room door, pushing past Mrs Weasley.

"Adam!" she screamed after him. "Adam!"

Adam dashed through the kitchen. There was no sign of Tonks, so she must have decided to disobey Remus and had gone outside, too. Adam wrenched open the kitchen door and dashed outside, instantly feeling the chill of the Dementors permeating his entire body, forcing him to stop.

"Ginny!" he suddenly heard Mrs Weasley scream.

_"Expecto Patronum!_" Adam roared, focusing his mind on his happiest memory.

Prongs erupted from his wand, and immediately raced across the garden to tackle the nearest Dementor.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Ginny shouted. Her horse soon joined Prongs in driving off the Dementors.

Adam looked around frantically, searching for Mr Weasley, Tonks or Remus. He saw a flash of white off to his right, from the direction of the pond.

"A Patronus!" Adam exclaimed "Follow me!"

Adam and Ginny sprinted across the garden towards the pond. When they reached it they saw Mr Weasley and Tonks standing back to back with two Patronuses, a weasel and a wolf, attempting to hold back the swarm of Dementors that were beginning to surround them.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Adam and Ginny cried, nearly simultaneously.

The addition of Prongs and Ginny's horse seemed to spur on the weasel and wolf, and together, the four Patronuses were able to drive back the Dementors bit by bit.

"Adam! Ginny!" Mr Weasley gasped, panting for breath. "I told you to stay inside... and where... how did you learn?"

"No time, Mr. Weasley!" Adam replied. "Where's Remus?"

"I don't know!" Tonks added in frantic tone of voice, interrupting them. "When I arrived here one of the Dementors was trying to get in through one of the bedroom windows on the first floor and he'd gone to stop it."

"He's been gone too long now..." Mr Weasley said hesitantly. "But for now, we're clear of these Dementors so we look for him," Mr Weasley ordered, having now caught his breath. "But you two get back to the house. The Dementors may be back. Make sure they don't get into the house! Ginny, make sure you mother and brother are safe! Adam, you keep Ginny safe!"

"Dad!" Ginny objected.

"GINNY! NOW!" Mr Weasley roared.

Adam froze for a second before grabbing Ginny and beginning to walk rapidly, but reluctantly, back towards The Burrow. If he could convince Ginny to guard the house he could head back out to help find Remus.

Arriving back at the house they first searched the perimeter of The Burrow for any sign of Remus. There was none.

"It's too quiet," Ginny said as they approached the open door to the house. There was no sign of Mrs Weasley or Ron.

Adam gestured to Ginny to wait and he crept forward into the kitchen. Ginny followed a couple of steps behind him and Adam crossed the room and tentatively crept into the living room. Ron was there, slumped on one of the chairs, he almost seemed to be asleep. Something was very wrong here.

Adam crept forward across the room, intending to check if Ron was alright.

"ADAM!" Ginny screamed suddenly.

Without even thinking, Adam dived to his left away from the sofa where Ron was lying.

"_Confringo!_" Ginny screamed.

Adam landed on the floor and rolled. He saw a flash of a spell out of the corner of his eye, the floor around him exploded and showered him with debris. There was a second soft wet thump, then a giant crash and then everything was still.

Adam stood up slowly and took in his surroundings. There was a giant gash on the floor where he had just been: he had seen a spell strike there. He had been only inches from it.

Ron still lay limply on the sofa. Adam couldn't tell whether he was asleep, Stunned or worse, but he had other things to focus on at the moment.

Ginny was standing in the doorway trembling. She was staring at what appeared to be a cloaked hooded figure lying amongst the ruins of the Christmas tree.

As Adam got back to his feet, he noticed that Ginny's night dress was now stained with patches of blood and she seemed very pale. Crossing the room cautiously with his wand drawn, Adam approached the cloaked figure. As he approached the man, he could see that he was obviously dead. Ginny's, Adam guessed it was Ginny's spell, seemed to have practically exploded his midsection.

"He's dead," Ginny whispered, sounding horrified. "I killed him."

Adam nodded numbly at her. "You saved me."

"I...I..." Ginny began hesitantly. She shook her head, making her hair fan out around her. "Let me check on Ron."

Ginny strode across the room and began examining Ron.

"He's only unconscious, I think," Ginny said, looking worriedly at her brother. "He's got a pretty nasty cut to his head, though."

"Can you wake him?" Adam asked, as he moved to the window and looked outside. He didn't want to be surprised again and he could still see a few flashes coming from the direction of the pond. Mr Weasley and Tonks must have run into some Death Eaters too.

"I can," Ginny said faintly. "But I don't think I should, he might have a head injury."

"I think your Dad and Tonks are fighting outside," Adam said, still staring through the window. As he watched the flashes suddenly grew far brighter and more frequent. Then they stopped. "I'm going to help them. You stay here with Ron," Adam continued, in a slightly panicked voice. _Why had they stopped fighting?_

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said. "Ron's fine for now."

"Ginny..." Adam began.

"No, Adam. I'm not letting you out of my sight," she said grimly. "I've too much invested in you to let you go off and do something stupid."

"Fine," Adam said, knowing it was useless to argue. "Can you watch my back?"

"Always," Ginny replied with a ghost of a smile.

The two of them crept back out of the house and into the garden.

"Looks clear," Adam commented and pointed in the direction he has seen a flash of light from earlier. "I think your Dad and Tonks are that way."

They began creeping cautiously towards where Adam had seen the spell flashes. Then, as they were moving, a scream echoed through the night.

"Mum!" Ginny cried suddenly, obviously recognising her mum's voice. She tore ahead of Adam and began sprinting towards the sound.

Adam chased after her and they pounded through the garden towards the sound. As they ran the screaming seemed to grow in intensity and then abruptly, it ceased and an eerie silence descended upon them.

Ginny stopped directly in front of Adam and he crashed into the back of her, nearly knocking them both over.

"Mum..." Ginny murmured faintly.

Adam stared. Mrs Weasley was lying flat on her back and from where Adam was standing, she didn't seem to be moving.

Ginny ran forward towards her mother.

"Stay right where you are, little girl," a light sing-song voice called.

Ginny froze and Adam began to move towards her, scanning the surrounds for the source of the voice.

"You, too, Potter," the voice laughed a high-pitched cackling sound. "This is too good: Potter and his little girlfriend right in the palm of my hand. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

Adam crept closer to Ginny and he saw a black-cloaked figure emerge from the shadows. It pulled down its hood revealing a woman. She had a thin, bony face and long black hair. Her eyes seemed to dart between Adam, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Adam realised with horror that he recognised her: this was Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity.

As she advanced slowly but purposefully towards Mrs Weasley, she laughed again, an insane cackling sound that echoed around and seemed to mock Adam.

"Well, Potter," she said in her mocking sing-song voice. "I'll give you a choice: come with me and I'll let your girlfriend and her blood-traitor mother live. Or..." she giggled. "I can kill them both and take you anyway," she laughed again. "I really don't mind."

"Well, Potter?" another voice, this one male, demanded from behind them. "What will it be?"

"Don't you dare give up," Ginny whispered, in a trembling voice. "They'll probably kill us, and you, anyway!"

"Poor little Potter," Lestrange mocked. "Too afraid to save his friends."

Adam didn't have much choice, despite what Ginny had said, his surrender was the only chance for the others.

"I..." Adam began his voice trembling.

But Ginny didn't let him finish, and for a second everything seemed to slow down. He saw Ginny bring her wand up.

He heard her yell, "_Stupefy!_" He saw the red ball of light shoot towards Lestrange.

Adam leapt forward, trying to protect Ginny. Almost without thinking he brought up a shield, yelling, "_Protego!_"

Bellatrix Lestrange moved faster than Adam. In the space of a split second she waved her wand and deflected Ginny's spell and with a second she sent a purple bolt of light back at them. As it impacted his shield, Adam felt a weight on his back which drove him to the floor.

Adam and Ginny landed on the ground in a heap, just as another spell, this time a Stunner, flew over them and sailed harmlessly off across the garden.

"Oh, how delightful!" Lestrange replied with childlike voice. "They want to fight!"

Adam and Ginny helped each other to their feet and stood back to back with Adam facing Lestrange.

Suddenly Lestrange spun around and looked in the opposite direction.

"Lucius!" she shouted. "Over here!"

"_Stupefy!_" Adam shouted, attempting to take advantage of the distraction.

"Tut, tut," Bellatrix said as she waved her wand and deflected the spell.

Adam could now hear more footsteps on the nearby ground. From the dark two cloaked figures emerged, dragging with them Mr Weasley and Tonks. They were both disarmed and the two Death Eaters held them in a choke hold with wands digging into their throats.

"Dad," Ginny cried.

"Ginny! Adam!" Mr Weasley gasped. He had a streak of blood on his face. Next to him, Tonks looked very pale, but was still struggling ferociously against her captor.

"Well, well," Lestrange cried with mocking glee. "A family reunion. Lucius," she said, her voice turning serious. "Where's Greyback?"

"He was poking around in the house," the cloaked Death Eater, who must have been Lucius Malfoy, answered with a shrug.  
"Well, Arthur," Lestrange taunted. "We want the boy. Give us the boy and we may let your family live."

"He," Mr Weasley gasped, "is family."

"Now, now, Arthur. A boy for the lives of your wife and daughter, isn't that a fair trade?"

Mr Weasley spat at her.

Adam stared at Bellatrix with, feeling a cold fury at this woman, who was so obviously playing with them.

"I won't give him up!" he spat.

"Oh," Lestrange said. "How sad. Oh..." she exclaimed, putting on a childlike voice. "She's coming round! Then, perhaps I can persuade you a different way. _Crucio!_"

As Lestrange cast the spell, Mrs Weasley began to scream again. Adam felt a cold fury build inside him. He _knew_ how that spell felt! No one should ever have to go through that. Not because of him and not because Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to play.

"MOLLY!" cried Mr Weasley in a voice filled with terror and helplessness.

Adam heard Ginny whimper in distress at the sound of her mother's cries, but she didn't flinch. She couldn't turn her back on the male Death Eater, not even for a second.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Adam roared. "_STUPEFY!_"

With an almost disinterested wave of her wand, Bellatrix Lestrange deflected his spell. She was too good; he couldn't get through her shield. She laughed again. "Opps! _Crucio._"

Mrs Weasley screamed and writhed on the floor.

Adam saw red. "_Crucio!_" He roared in response.

Adam watched in horror as the spell sailed through the air and hit Lestrange, who fell to the ground with a strangled scream.

A moment later, the Death Eaters moved and Adam saw spells beginning to fly in his and Ginny's direction.

"_Protego!_" Adam shouted, getting himself back under control. "_Stupefy, Stupefy!_"

He heard Ginny frantically casting spells from behind him. He charged forward, casting several Stunners at the Death Eater that currently held Mr Weasley. All of which were easily deflected.

"_Protego!_" Adam cast again, as several red spells brought down his previous shield.

The spells were flying from all sides. Adam could no longer make out who was firing at whom. He saw one Death Eater lying on the ground, but wasn't sure who had knocked him down. He saw Ginny fighting with another Death Eater, and Adam fired a couple of Stunners towards him, hoping to give Ginny an edge.

Then a purple spell exploded onto his shield, bringing it down. Another one flew at him, close to the ground. Adam jumped to avoid it, but the spell hit the ground just below him, causing the earth to billow and explode upwards. He had managed to avoid the spell itself, but the explosive force of it pitched him upside down in the air. Then suddenly the ground was rushing up towards him and Adam hit it with a thump.

The next thing Adam knew, he was being pulled roughly to his feet and felt a wand being pressed into his neck.

"Well, was that your first Unforgivable?" Lestrange said as she wrapped her arm around Adam's neck. "I think it was!" she cried with glee. "You see, you need to mean them!"

Once Bellatrix had pulled him to his feet, he saw a scene of carnage around him.

"Ginny!" He cried in a terrified voice.

Ginny was lying crumpled on the ground about twenty feet from him.

"Ginny!" Adam screamed, making his voice horse. She didn't move.

"She's dead!" Bellatrix cackled with glee. "He's lost his girlfriend! I've killed his girlfriend!"

"No!" Adam cried and he fought desperately against Lestrange. "Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Giiiinnny!"

"Lucius, Avery, wake MacNair and let's get out of here," Bellatrix commanded, her voice turning once again serious.

"What about these three?" Lucius asked, pointing his wand at Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley, who where being held at wand point. Mr Weasley and Tonks, were both covered in dirt and blood, looking very pale, and were staring with hatred at their captors. Mrs Weasley was still lying on the ground and was no longer moving. Adam even thought he saw Mr Weasley's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear his voice.

Then, without warning, Adam felt as if a strong invisible hand had grabbed him and started to pull him away from Lestrange.

"What!" She screamed suddenly. "Dumbledore!"

As Adam sailed towards an unknown destination, spells began to fill the sky again and he saw the Death Eaters scatter and begin frantically deflecting spells.

Adam landed softly on the ground and he immediately shot to his feet. He had to get to Ginny! A strong hand pulled him back and he fell backwards.

It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Ginny!" Adam cried desperately. "I have to get to Ginny! She can't be dead!"

Adam tried to climb to his feet, but once again Professor Dumbledore held him back. "Nooo!" Adam cried. "Ginny!"

He felt something being pressed into his hand and then a tugging sensation carried him away from the battle and away from Ginny.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ginny  
December 25th 1996**

When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw her Dad standing over her.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed and Ginny couldn't help but notice that his face was streaked with blood.

"Dad?"

"Come on," he said, pulling Ginny to her feet. "We need to get out of here, the protections around the house has been destroyed and they could come back."

"What happened?" Ginny asked. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened or how she had ended up on the ground.

"You got hit by a Stunner."

"Oh," Ginny said as she gazed around her, trying to understand what was going on. There was no sign of the Death Eaters, but several other wizards were wandering around the area.

"Oh, Ginny!" Ginny heard her mum cry as she hobbled shakily towards her, wrapping her in a hug. "You were so brave! So brave!" she gushed.

"Mum," Ginny replied. She was glad to see her mum but she also needed to know that everyone else was safe, especially Adam. "Is everyone alright? Where's Adam?"

"He's safe, dear, Professor Dumbledore sent him back to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "Have you got Ron?" she blurted. "He's in the house."

"Professor Dumbledore is at the house right now," Dad responded in a strained voice.

Ginny looked around. She could see her mum and dad, and Adam was at Hogwarts, but where were Tonks and Remus?

"Mum," Ginny asked faintly, half dreading the answer. "Where are Tonks and Remus?"

"I'm sure they're fine, dear. Tonks has gone to look for Remus."

Ginny nodded numbly, still feeling strangely disorientated and unsure of herself.

"Ginny, we need to get to out of here," her dad repeated. "There's a Portkey here to take you to Hogwarts. Your mum and I will be right behind you."

Her dad handed her a stone, which she took and, a few seconds later, Ginny felt the familiar tug of the Portkey.

The world whirled around her and Ginny landed on her backside on a stone floor.

"Miss Weasley!" she heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny replied in a rush, jumping back to her feet. "Is Adam here?"

"He's in bed, he's unhurt, but hasn't said anything to anyone. He..." Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "He kept saying your name."

"Can I see him?" Ginny asked urgently. She had to know that he was alright.

"Let me check you over first," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Can I please just see him?" Ginny pleaded. "I'm fine."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her for a second before nodding, and smiling. "Go on then, last bed on the left."

Ginny ran down the Hospital Wing until she reached Adam's bed, which didn't have its curtains drawn. As she approached, she saw that Adam was lying face down on the bed.

"Adam!" she cried.

Adam sat up like a coiled spring and, much to Ginny's surprise, he had tears streaked down his face.

"Ginny!" he said, in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Hi!" Ginny replied brightly, smiling at him.

Adam shot off the bed and wrapped her in such a crushing hug that it sent them both crashing to the floor in the middle of room. Adam pulled her onto his lap and she felt him running his hand gently over her face.

"Ginny," he said, in a trembling voice. "Oh... Ginny."

"Adam," Ginny replied weakly. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"I thought you were dead," he said, still sounding very distressed. "Lestrange said you were dead. I couldn't help you, there was nothing I could do..." he rambled. "It would have been all my fault..."

"Ginny! Adam?" her mum's voice suddenly called from the far end of the hospital wing and Ginny realised that she and Adam had been so absorbed with each that they hadn't noticed her arrival. "What are you doing on the floor?"

The two of them scrambled to their feet, still clinging to each other. Ginny looked down the room and saw that her mum, dad and brother had now all arrived.

"Molly, you should get yourself checked over," Dad was saying as the two of them approached. "You got hit pretty badly."

"Arthur," Mum replied in an exasperated tone. "I'm fine."

"Molly," Madam Pomfrey asked. "What were you hit with?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," Adam said numbly, still clinging on to Ginny as if for dear life.

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said. "Then you must absolutely stay here. Get into bed."

"Poppy," Mum pleaded.

"No, Molly. Bed."

Ginny felt a slight tingle of amusement that Madam Pomfrey was as stern with her mother as she was with the Hogwarts students.

"Come on kids," Dad said, ushering them both away from her mum, presumably to give her some privacy. "I want you to know," he said stopping and turning to face them. "That you were both very brave tonight. Your actions, both of you, bought time for Professor Dumbledore to arrive and probably saved our lives.

"Adam, I can never thank you enough for stopping that evil woman from torturing Molly. You did what had to be done, and you don't need to worry about any repercussions," Dad continued, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

It took Ginny a few seconds for her now extremely tired brain to figure out what Dad was on about. Adam had used to Cruciatus Curse to stop Lestrange.

"I..." Adam hesitated. "I didn't even mean to use that spell. I was just so angry that she was doing that..."

"I understand, son," Dad replied. "It's alright."

"Daddy," Ginny said, feeling suddenly extremely nervous about what she had done. She couldn't keep it a secret, though. She had to tell her Dad. "I... killed that Death Eater in the house, he was trying to curse Adam and..."

"Oh, Ginny," Dad said and wrapped her in hug. "You did, fine, just fine."

"But I killed him!" Ginny continued, feeling her voice trembling again.

"Ginny," Dad said gently as he rubbed her back. "Remember that those men chose to break into our home and attack our family. You were defending Adam, so you have nothing to be ashamed of and I am incredibly proud of you!"

Dad released her and she was immediately enveloped in yet another hug by Adam, and she clung to him.

"Adam," Dad continued. "I..." he hesitated. "The Death Eaters seemed especially interested in you. Do you have any idea why?"

Ginny immediately turned to look at Adam. He seemed to have frozen, as if caught in path a Bludger you couldn't avoid.

"I..." Ginny began, hoping that she could deflect the question and give Adam time to react.

It wasn't necessary however, as a series of loud noises from the far end of the hospital wing attracted attention away from Adam. She turned and gasped when she saw Professor Dumbledore disappearing into a cubicle with the Remus in his arms, quickly followed by Tonks.

"Poppy! I need you!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang loudly from the far end of the wing.

Madam Pomfrey quickly emerged from her mum's cubicle and dashed towards Professor Dumbledore, her skirts swishing.

Ginny, Adam, and Dad followed Madam Pomfrey down the room, all anxious to verify that Remus was all right.

As they approached the cubicle Professor Dumbledore emerged looking tired, very tired.

"Albus, how is he?" Dad asked.

Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Albus," Madam Pomfrey said as she emerged from the cubicle and pulled back the certain. "I'm afraid you are correct."

"Albus," Dad said looking worried now. "What's wrong?"

Ginny tried to squint past her Dad to see what was the matter with Remus. She could see Tonks by his bed, holding his hand. From where she was standing he looked alright. Ginny, letting go of Adam, walked lightly forward towards Tonks and patted her on the shoulder. Tonks turned to stare at her, her face was stained with tears.

"Oh, Tonks," Ginny exclaimed and quite spontaneously she hugged her.

"He's gone," Tonks said quietly. Her eyes were unfocused and Ginny wasn't sure if she was actually looking at her.

"What?" Ginny said, feeling numb, how could Remus be gone. He was right here, and breathing.

"He's been Kissed," Professor Dumbledore added gravely.

Ginny looked dazedly between Tonks and Professor Dumbledore. She then turned to Adam and saw an expression of utter despair and confusion on his face.

"When..." Professor Dumbledore explained haltingly. "...when a Dementor kisses a person it removes that person's soul. Remus' body is still alive, but the part of him that made him Remus is ... gone."

As Professor Dumbledore said this Tonks sobbed loudly and buried her head into Remus' chest.

Ginny stared numbly at the man that had been not only her teacher for a year, but had become a friend over the previous two summers. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she struggled to fight them back. She didn't really know Remus, she didn't have a right to mourn... surely that right belonged to Tonks. She felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind and she leaned against Adam and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Remus," she moaned quietly.

"Kids," Dad said softly, looking incredibly distressed. "I think you should at least try to get some sleep. I think Tonks needs some time alone right now. Professor Dumbledore says there are no other Gryffindors here, so you will have the Tower to yourselves," he paused. "Let's leave Tonks be for now. I'm going to stay with your mother."

Ginny nodded numbly to her dad, and started to leave the cubicle, only to stop when she saw Adam still staring numbly at Remus.

Taking his hand, Ginny led Adam out of the hospital wing and back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron, who had also been cleared by Madam Pomfrey, walked with them, no one said anything for the entire walk.

"Night, guys," Ron said in a expressionless voice once they had entered the common room.

Once Ron had gone, Ginny and Adam stared at each other and Ginny was shocked at just how lost Adam looked right now.

Coming to a decision, Ginny sat Adam down on one of the sofas and, after persuading Adam to let go of her, she trotted upstairs to her room, grabbing her blanket before returning to the common room.

When she returned, Ginny climbed onto the sofa next to Adam. She felt him wrap his arms around her and, once she was comfortable, Ginny then wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"I can't believe he's gone," Adam said in a dull voice.

"I know," Ginny replied, now feeling incredibly tired as she cuddled up against Adam's chest.

"I... I thought I'd lost you," Adam continued, suddenly sounding very small and terrified.

"But you didn't," Ginny replied, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny lay there in silence for several minutes. Soon, she felt Adam's breathing begin to slow and, once she was happy he was asleep, Ginny closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.

**Adam  
December 25th 1996**

"Adam, Ginny, wake up."

Adam grunted.

He felt a hand shaking him, and he opened his eyes. He had been sleeping in a very odd position, half sitting, half lying down in a sofa.

"Morning," Adam said still only half-awake.

A moment later, he realised that Ginny was currently curled up with him, under the blanket. It felt nice.

Adam's mind now caught up with what was happening._ Ginny is curled up with me under the blanket, and Mr Weasley has just woken us up, _he thought in a panic. _I'm dead._

"Oh, er... Mr. Weasley," Adam stammered.

"It's okay," Mr Weasley replied in a kindly voice, "but, I think don't think you should tell Mrs Weasley about this," he sighed. "It's nearly eleven. You need to get up and get showered. Professor Dumbledore has arranged for breakfast. Will you get Ron up for me as well, son?"

Adam stared as Mr Weasley left the common room. He'd expected Mr Weasley to, well, shout at him.

Shrugging it off, Adam nudged Ginny in the ribs, trying to wake her up.

She murmured softly and wriggled around in her sleep. Adam nudged her again.

Ginny finally opened her eyes, stared up at him, and smiled. "Morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning," Adam replied with a grin. "It's nearly eleven, we need to get up and er... your dad saw us."

Ginny paled suddenly. "Oh, no!" she replied. "What did he say?"

"Just not to tell your mum."

Ginny giggled. "Then we won't tell her. I better go upstairs and freshen up."

Ginny stood up and, when he tried to stand, Adam realised his legs had gone numb.

"Oh, give me a minute," Adam said. "My legs are numb."

"Erm, thanks," Ginny replied.

"What for?" Adam asked quizzically.

"Being my pillow," Ginny said and she waved at him playfully as she walked back towards the girls' staircase.

As he watched her go, Adam remembered why exactly they were sleeping on the sofa and his face fell. He knew the exact moment when she seemed to remember, too, for her expression changed and her entire body seemed slump. At the doorway, she turned one more time, her expression bleak, before she disappeared up the stairs.

Adam remained where he was until the feeling returned to his legs. Then, he went upstairs to get himself showered and dressed for the rest of the day.

As he showered his mind drifted back to the events of yesterday and then he thought about Remus. He suddenly felt his insides sink as a wave of guilt swept over him. _Remus died because the Death Eaters were after me. ME!_

Adam leaned numbly against the wall letting the water cascade over him. First Sirius and now Remus... He felt his body begin to tremble as he thought about what could have happened last night. Any of the Weasleys could have been killed... Ginny could have been killed... All because of him... He felt a wave of anguish so bad that he was sorely tempted to scream, or punch the tiled wall of the shower.

He stared blankly at the wall for some time, thinking back over the previous 24 hours and trying to get his emotions back under control.

He eventually realised that his skin was stinging and had begun to wrinkle up.  
_  
Come on, Adam! Get it together!_ he thought, trying to motivate himself to get moving. He had to carry on. He had a job to do!

Adam dried himself, dressed and walked slowly downstairs. Much to his surprise, Ginny and Ron were already waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Ginny exclaimed. "You've been ages."

"Sorry," Adam mumbled.

Ginny walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's go and get some breakfast."

Over breakfast, Ron began questioning both of them about the battle the previous night.

Adam didn't contribute much; he was still feeling a torrent of emotions swirling inside him. Ginny answered some of the questions, but Adam could tell she too didn't particularly want to talk about it.

"Adam?" Ron asked again, when neither his sister nor Adam answered. "What happened to that Death Eater in the living room?"

"Ginny?" Ron asked again.

"Ron!" Adam growled, suddenly losing his temper. "We don't want to talk about, so please just be quiet!"

"Fine!" Ron said sullenly, tossing his knife down. "I'll just shut up, then."

"Ron," Ginny said in more gentle tone. "We just ... it's not pleasant to talk about. We'll tell you later. I promise."

Ron seemed to finally get the message and was quiet for the remainder of the meal.

After they had finished breakfast, the three of them went immediately to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they entered the room, Adam could immediately hear Mrs Weasley.

"Arthur! Will you let me out of this bed! There's work to be done!" she raged from her bed.

Ginny giggled and then suddenly flushed. "I... I don't think she likes being told to rest anymore than we do."

The three of them walked to Mrs Weasley's bedside.

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said brightly as soon as they entered the cubicle.

"Ginny! Ron! Adam!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "None of you were hurt last night?"

"No, we're all fine, Mum," Ginny replied.

"Thank goodness," Mrs Weasley continued.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed in exasperation. "Poppy has got me on a potion, but really I'm fine! Your father is keeping me here when I really need to be up fixing The Burrow."

"Now, Molly," Professor Dumbledore's voice drifted over to them as he walked around the corner of the cubicle. "You were exposed to the Cruciatus Curse, it is vital that any nerve damage is immediately treated."

"Yes, but... Albus!" Molly exclaimed, with her expression clouding. "I don't really remember much of it anyway!"

"Molly!" Professor Dumbledore replied, laughing. "You will be free to go tonight, or so Poppy tells me. Now I need to borrow Mr. Winters for a short time."

Adam noticed that Mr Weasley immediately turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus," he said sternly, "we discussed this, there are no ... repercussions. I won't stand for it!"

"Arthur," Professor Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "I agree there will be no repercussions. I just need to have a few words with Adam," he paused. "Adam, will you come to my office?"

Adam walked with Professor Dumbledore back through the school. After a few minutes of silence Adam ventured. "How's Tonks doing?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed as he waved the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office aside. "Nymphadora, has naturally taken Remus' passing very hard. It has been made especially hard for her, because even though his body is still alive for now, Remus himself is ... gone."

Adam nodded numbly and he sat in the chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"We will be holding a funeral for him in a few days," Professor Dumbledore continued. "But meanwhile, Tonks has gone home with her mother. It is very difficult to see your fiancé's body alive, but yet knowing the he is not there."

Adam felt a surge of disappointment at this. He had, very selfishly he realised, wanted to go and apologise to Tonks. It was his fault after all. Then suddenly another wave of guilt swept over him. They were engaged! They hadn't told him!_ Oh... Remus!  
_  
"Adam," Professor Dumbledore continued, seemingly oblivious to his plight. "We were very lucky last night, many more could have died. Voldemort took us all completely by surprise. I didn't think he would move so soon after freeing his followers. I had no intelligence from any of my sources that he might move against you, or even that he knew where you were. If I had... " Professor Dumbledore faltered. "I might have insisted you stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break."

"I was useless," Adam murmured faintly.

"You did amazingly well, Adam," Professor Dumbledore objected, looking slightly confused. "Far more than anyone could have expected of you."

"I didn't stand a chance against Lestrange," Adam said tonelessly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is an exceptionally powerful witch, Adam, one of the most powerful in Tom's service."

"How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I get trounced by his followers?" Adam asked venomously. "I'm just not good enough, sir."

"Adam, you are already skilled in offensive and defensive spells, your work with, er," he coughed. "...my army proves this."

"But I'm not good enough!" Adam persisted. "Professor, I need you to teach me more!"

"Adam, please trust me. I know you are more than skilled enough."

"But..." Adam argued.

"Adam, I'm not ready to give you further combat training at this time. We will, however, be continuing our lessons once term restarts."

"Oh... So what's going to happen now?" Adam asked hesitantly, deciding that if they were continuing their lessons, then perhaps Dumbledore would be giving him more training next term.

"I think you need to stay at Hogwarts, for at least the immediate future," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I hope to be able to convince the Weasleys that all of you should stay here, at least until the end of the holidays."

Adam nodded numbly. "I can't go back to The Burrow anymore. I can't put the Weasleys in more danger..." He trailed off, letting the rest of the thought dangle between them.

"I'm aware that you want to keep your secret, but at this point your safety is more important."

"Professor," Adam asked tentatively, wanting to change the subject. "They've come after me, so, could it be true that they will try and kill you, too, like Dobby said?"

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkle now in his eye. "Death Eaters, or others like them, have been after me for a good portion of my life. I am quite capable of defending myself and I will go when it is my time," Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Now, back to last night. Arthur told me that you were able to warn the others in the house about the attack."

Adam nodded again.

"Would you tell me how you were able to do that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Dobby," Adam replied. "He came to warn me."

Professor Dumbledore stared at him as if to say, _what else_?

"And... erm... I had a dream," Adam added hesitantly.

"A dream?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "There were some people talking..." Adam screwed his face up as he tried to remember. "One was Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"What did Bellatrix say?"

"Erm, they were coming, the other voice said that I was his, and wasn't to be harmed..." Adam said in a quiet voice.

"I think," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. "That the other voice you were hearing was Voldemort. Has anything like this happened before?"

Adam hesitated. "I think I've only had one other dream," Adam replied thoughtfully. Then he changed his mind. "No... I've had two I think," Adam paused and raised his arms in frustration. "I can't remember! My scar hurts whenever I have them, but it sometimes hurts when I don't have them."

"When was the last time your scar hurt?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his expression blank.

"Before yesterday, it was the day of the Azkaban breakout."

"And when was the first time your scar hurt?" Professor Dumbledore asked intently, leaning forward.

Adam shrugged.

"Was it before your capture?"

"Before," Adam said, thinking back. "Definitely before."

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard.

"I think, Adam," he spoke after a few minutes silence. "That you and Voldemort are somehow linked. It would explain these dreams, and would also explain how you can speak Parseltongue."

"I'm connected to _him_?" Adam echoed in a disgusted tone.

Professor Dumbledore paused. "I am afraid so. I will have to conduct some research and do some thinking to be sure. But that is what I believe. I believe that when he attacked you as a child, he transferred some of his powers to you."

Adam stared dumbfounded. He was connected to Voldemort! He was connected somehow to the man who had murdered his parents, killed Sirius and sent the Dementors that had killed Remus.

Adam felt sick.

He felt dirty.

"Can I go?" Adam asked, in a weak voice. He needed to get some fresh air, he needed to get out of here!

"There is just one more thing, Adam," Professor Dumbledore said. "Arthur was speaking to me about the apparent interest Lestrange had showed in you that night."

Adam tensed. _Had Professor Dumbledore told Mr Weasley?_ __

"I did not tell him, Adam," Dumbledore continued, apparently reading his mind. "I do not think anyone is in the right emotional state to deal with that right at this moment, but I must again encourage you to confide in the Weasleys."

"How can I tell them?" Adam asked bleakly. "It's all because of me that their family was attacked. Half of their family could have been killed because of me!"

"It was not your fault, Adam!"

"It is," Adam said angrily. "So I can hardly tell them now, can I?"

"They will understand, Adam," Professor Dumbledore encouraged. "You give the Weasleys too little credit."

Adam growled under his breath. "Can I just go please?" he snapped. He couldn't deal with this right now. All he wanted to do was go and lie down and try to forget everything. He just wanted to forget about Harry Potter. Harry Potter got people killed.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Certainly, Adam."

Adam dashed down the stairs, away from the Headmaster's office and stormed out into the grounds. He needed to be alone right now.

He returned to the Gryffindor common room several hours later after a long walk around the lake. As soon as he entered the room, he was nearly bowled over by Ginny hugging him.

"Guess what?" she said in an overly bright voice.

"What?"

"It's Christmas today!"

Adam stared around the common room. Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with a small pile of presents between them. He'd completely forgotten with everything that had happened that it was Christmas.

"I went back to The Burrow and brought back the presents," Mr Weasley said. "We all need to keep our spirits up!"

Adam looked around at the Weasleys, feeling completely wretched.

"Actually, I think I..." he began, but was interrupted by Ginny standing on his foot.

"Don't you dare," she whispered, looking at him furiously. "You're staying here. You need this and we need you to be here… I need you to be here. I don't care if you want to go off and feel sorry for yourself. I'm not going to let you!"

Adam stared blankly at his girlfriend and sighed. Perhaps she was right, perhaps trying to have a bit of fun would make him feel better.

So accepting defeat, Adam went and sat with the others, forcing a grin onto his face. If everyone was determined to try and make the best of Christmas, despite everything that had happened the previous day, he would join in as well. **  
**  
**December 30th 1996**

Adam had worn his best school robes for the memorial service today. They were the smartest clothes he had.

Over the last few days, he'd been having very mixed feelings when it came to the funeral: part of him was dreading it, while another was anxious for it to be over. Adam wasn't even sure if he was attending a real funeral; Remus' body wasn't being buried because it was still alive. Adam didn't really want to think about the logistics of it. What was important was that they were here to remember Remus' life.

When Adam arrived in the Great Hall, he saw Tonks already sitting on the front row next to a woman Adam didn't know. Both women were wearing all black, even Tonks' hair was black.

Adam took a step forward towards Tonks. He wanted to say something to her, he needed to say something to her. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mr Weasley standing just behind him.

"Adam," he said softly. "Now's not the time, let's get to our seats."

Adam allowed himself to be led to a row of chairs where he sat between Ginny and Ron. He looked around and was disappointed to find that there weren't many people here. In addition to the Weasleys, he spotted all of the Hogwarts staff, a few students, Tonks and a man and woman Ginny told him were Tonks' mother and father. A smattering of Order members rounded out the gathering.

Adam stared numbly straight ahead during the funeral. He watched as a picture of Remus was placed upon the dais where the staff table would normally be. He listened as first a man he didn't know and then Professor Dumbledore spoke about Remus. During the proceedings he heard Ginny sniffle and begin to cry next to him, so he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. But he didn't feel anything.

_Aren't I supposed to feel sad or upset at a funeral?_ he wondered. Instead, he just felt numb, completely numb inside. He thought back to the moments he had shared with Remus over the years; the first time he had met him on the Hogwarts Express, the afternoons the professor had taught him and Ginny how to cast the Patronus Charm, how Remus had shouted at him for having the Marauder's Map and finally the times during the previous summer when he had helped him come to terms with his identity.

Suddenly, it was as if a dam had been broken and Adam felt his eyes fill with moisture. He blinked furiously to try to clear them and then wiped them with his sleeve. It didn't help, so Adam just allowed his eyes to well up. He vaguely felt Ginny giving his hand a squeeze.

The ceremony seemed to continue around Adam, who just stared blankly ahead of him. Soon he felt people nearby getting to their feet so he followed. As he turned to walk towards the doors to the hall, Adam noticed that Tonks had risen and was now standing alone at the foot of the dais.

Adam hesitated for a second, and then strode purposely towards her, coming to a halt a few feet away.

"Tonks," Adam said softly.

She turned around, and Adam was surprised to see a small smile appear on her face, which seemed slightly flushed.

"Adam," Tonks replied. "Thanks for coming."

"Tonks," Adam said in a strangled voice. "I'm sorry..."

"Adam," Tonks replied quickly, "Remus, he..." Tonks turned and looked back at the picture. "He thought a lot of you, and well..." Tonks turned back to Adam. "I was thinking, if it's okay with you, I'd like to have a headstone placed next to your parents in the churchyard at Godric's Hollow. Sirius is buried there as well."

Adam stared dumbfounded at Tonks. He hadn't even considered where his parents were buried, or Sirius. He felt his insides give another lurch and he struggled to control himself.

"I..." Adam began, feeling his eyes threatening to well up again. "Er... That's fine."

Much to his surprise, Tonks smiled at him again. "Thank you, Adam. I think..." she began, "... that it's what he would have wanted."

Tonks turned back towards the dais. Unsure what else to say, Adam turned and began to walk away.

"Adam," Tonks called after him.

Adam spun around and walked back to her side.

"There was something that Remus and I were going to ask you," Tonks said, beckoning Adam closer. "So I guess ... " she began and suddenly her voice choked up. "We found out a month or so ago that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Adam gasped. Then suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry..." he said faintly. "That was really rude."

Tonks, much to Adams amazement, laughed. "You weren't as shocked as Remus when I told him. We were going to ask you later on, Remus suggested it...but would you be the child's Godfather?"

"Me?" Adam squeaked, feeling completely astounded.

"You don't have to answer right away," Tonks replied.

Adam nodded numbly. "I mean... I'll do it, of course I'll do it. If it was what Remus wanted, but why me... I can't. I don't know anything about kids," he shook his head. "You should find someone better."

"Adam," Tonks replied, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Remus thought a lot of you... I think a lot of you. Remus didn't have any family left, and, even from when he was about your age, his family really was the Marauders; Sirius, your dad and now by extension you. Please agree. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Remus, wherever he is now."

"I..." Adam hesitated. "Of course. It's just..."

"Thank you, Adam," Tonks replied, cutting him off and then falling silent.

Adam stayed and rested his hand on the frame of Remus' portrait for a few moments, before turning and walking away. As he took his first step, he froze, turned around and hugged Tonks. She sobbed softly against his shoulder as she returned the hug.

She released him, and then immediately turned away. _Perhaps she didn't want him to see her cry?_

Feeling awkward and at a complete loss for what else he could say to Tonks, he turned and walked back towards the doors of the Great Hall. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Adam  
January 4th 1997**

Much to Adam's relief, Mr and Mrs Weasley had readily agreed that he, Ginny and Ron should spend the rest of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had left the day after the funeral to begin making repairs to The Burrow. Once they were gone, Adam, Ginny and Ron drifted around Gryffindor Tower unsure of what to do with themselves. In the end, he and Ginny had resorted to doing some revision for their OWLs. It seemed ridiculous that they were starting so soon, OWLs were months away, but eventually, as time went by, things began to get back to normal and Adam began to feel more like his old self.

Today was the day that the rest of the students were returning to school. Adam knew that Ron was especially excited as Hermione and Neville were returning, although he suspected Ron was mostly excited to see Hermione.

"Good morning, Adam."

Adam jerked his head up from where he was sitting on the common room sofa and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall enter the common room.

"Hi, Professor," Adam replied with a smile.

"Why are you down here all on your own?"

"Oh, Ginny has spread out and cluttered up all of her room, so she's cleaning up before the others get back, and Ron's gone to meet Hermione."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Adam. "And how do you know what Ginny's room is like?"

Adam gulped. "I don't! She told me!"

Much to Adam's surprise Professor McGonagall winked at him. "I was only kidding, Adam."

Adam gaped at Professor McGonagall. She never joked... about anything! Adam was still sitting there open-mouthed, as she walked over to the notice board and pinned up a notice.

"Have you started preparing for your OWLs, Adam?" she asked suddenly.

"Erm, I've done a bit."

"Make sure you do plenty of revision, you have the ability to do very well," Professor McGonagall began. "Have you thought about what you would like to do once you leave Hogwarts?"

Adam stared at her. He hadn't thought about that. He had no idea what job he wanted to do.

"I..." Adam began.

"Have a think about it, Adam. I will be scheduling a careers advice interview for you later in the year," she sighed suddenly. "Can you believe you have been at Hogwarts five years now?"

Adam laughed. "No, its flown by."

Professor McGonagall seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Keep up the good work, Adam. You are a fine young man."

She turned and left the common room, leaving Adam quite bemused at the praise. He wasn't that special. _Well, apart from the fact I'm really Harry Potter,_ he thought and then suddenly burst out in laughter at the absurdity of it all.

Now feeling strangely restless, Adam stood up and wandered over to look at the notice that Professor McGonagall had pinned to the board.

**APPARITION LESSONS  
If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August this year, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.  
**  
Adam felt a surge of excitement, _Apparition Lessons!_

When Adam actually thought about it though, he felt himself deflate. Although he knew that it would be really useful to be able to Apparate, Adam also knew that he wouldn't be able to take part; he was old enough, but he knew Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want the extra attention on him. Still, he decided he would definitely ask Professor Dumbledore about it.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, coming up behind him.

"Oh, just this sign," Adam replied. "For Apparition lessons."

"Oh, that's for Ron and Hermione's year isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't expect Professor Dumbledore will let me do it, even though I'm old enough."

"Well, ask him anyway."

"I might," Adam replied sullenly. "He doesn't normally listen to my requests though, does he?"

"Adam, stop moping," Ginny chided. "So he won't teach you more defence. As I've said we can always practice together, look stuff up in the library. It'll be just as good."

"Sorry," Adam replied, feeling slightly guilty at the way he was behaving.

"I already have a few ideas about how we can find out about some spells we could learn," Ginny continued excitedly.

"How?" Adam asked.

"I've been talking to Hermione a lot since she found out. She actually has loads of ideas for things to do with the DA," Ginny said with a grin. "Plus, she gave me a defence book before Christmas; it has loads of spells in it."

"Oh," Adam said, breaking into a grin. That seemed absurdly simple. "Brilliant."

"I know I am," Ginny replied cheekily. "Hermione, too. It's 'cause girls are smarter than boys."

Adam swatted Ginny playfully on the arm. "Well, shall we head down to dinner? The others should be arriving soon."

Ginny nodded and the two of them wandered down to the Great Hall. They were among the last students to arrive.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Hermione exclaimed as they sat down next to her, Ron and Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Hagrid's been put on probation!"

"He hasn't done anything!" Adam exclaimed angrily.

"He told us on the platform," Neville added sounding disgruntled. "Apparently, Umbridge went around all the teachers today giving them their evaluations results."

"Professor Dumbledore won't let her actually fire anyone, will he?" Ron asked.

Adam shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure, but she may actually have the authority to fire a teacher without his permission," Hermione added in a worried tone of voice. "The wording on the decree is a little vague."

"If she thinks she can, she will," Adam spat, remembering when she had tried to expel him just before Christmas.

"I hate her," Ginny added angrily. "Hopefully someone will see sense and get rid of her."

They sat in silence.

"So..." Hermione began. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Adam stared at Ron and then at Ginny.

"Err..." he began.

"The Death Eaters attacked The Burrow," Ron said in a low voice.

Hermione gasped in response, her eyes immediately turning to Adam. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine," Ron replied, gulping slightly.

"Professor Lupin was killed," Ginny added in a tight voice.

"No!" Hermione wailed, clapping her hand over her mouth. "H-How? What happened?"

Their dinners now forgotten, Ron, Ginny and Adam haltingly retold the tale of that night's events.

Once the story was told, the conversation at the table fizzled out and Adam found himself feeling relieved. Being forced to relive that evening in his head was very upsetting and he reached out under the table, clasped Ginny's hand and squeezed. She squeezed back, and feeling somewhat comforted, Adam turned his attention back to his meal, which was by now nearly cold.

**January 11th 1997**

"Good evening once again, Adam," Professor Dumbledore greeted him as he entered his office for yet another lesson.

"Hi, sir," Adam replied as he sat down in his usual chair.

"Today," Professor Dumbledore announced, "we will be taking a little trip outside the school to visit an old colleague of mine."

Adam nodded.

"However," Professor Dumbledore paused. "This is a trip for Harry Potter and not Adam Winters. So if you would please..."

Adam sighed, and withdrew his wand. Pointing it at himself, he cast the spells that Professor Dumbledore had taught him, changing his appearance back to that of Harry Potter, his natural appearance.

"Very good, my boy, very good," Professor Dumbledore praised him. "Now, it is important that you leave the school unseen by Dolores."

"Uhh," Adam interrupted. "I didn't bring the cloak."

"Not to worry, allow me," Professor Dumbledore said and tapped his wand on Adam's head.

Adam immediately felt like someone had covered his skin in a thick liquid, he looked down and found that, just like when he wore the cloak, he couldn't see his body anymore.

"Some wizards do not need cloaks to make themselves invisible," Professor Dumbledore said knowingly. "Now follow close behind me, and don't make a sound."

Professor Dumbledore, with Adam closely following, strode out of the school and down the path that lead to Hogsmeade. When they reached the school's gates, which were locked, Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on them and they immediately opened.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Take my arm."

Adam took Professor Dumbledore's arm and was immediately pulled away from Hogwarts with the Headmaster.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore mused when they appeared at their destination. He waved his wand, making Adam visible once again. "You of course have experienced Side-Along Apparition before?"

"Yeah," Adam replied. "With Tonks," Adam paused. "Professor, I saw that the year above get to have Apparition lessons and I was wondering if I could take them too," he hesitated. "As... erm, I'm old enough."

Professor Dumbledore stayed silent and began to lead him down a quiet street. The street was lit by the occasional street light and there were rows of terraced houses on either side of the road.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as they walked down the road and turned right onto another similar street. "I do not feel it would be wise for you to participate in the lessons."

Adam's shoulders slumped. He knew that was what Professor Dumbledore was going to say.

"Do not fret," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I had been intending to teach you myself, and I see no reason why my plans should change."

"Great!" Adam exclaimed excitedly and the two of them continued down the street. "Thank you, sir!"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore continued in a quiet voice. "We must concentrate on the matter at hand. We are here in Sidmouth tonight to meet a man that goes by the name of Horace Slughorn."

"The one from the memory," Adam mused.

"Exactly," Professor Dumbledore replied. "The reason, I have brought you here tonight, Harry, is that Horace Slughorn has a, let us say, weakness towards the famous. A category which you, as much as you may dislike it, fall firmly in."

"But..." Adam began to object.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Adam's objection. "Allow me to explain. With your position, wanted or not, you will have significant influence over him."

"What do you want me to do?" Adam sighed.

"I want you to convince him to give you the true copy of that memory that we watched," Professor Dumbledore said bluntly. "But that may not happen tonight."

Professor Dumbledore then strode off ahead of Adam and stared up into the window of a nearby house. Adam quickened his pace to catch up and he too looked up at the house, which was elevated slightly off the road by a set of steps. The house itself was dark and the curtains were all open with no lights on inside.

"Oh," Adam said, feeling slightly relieved. "He's not home."

Professor Dumbledore didn't answer, but instead climbed the steps, withdrew his wand and knocked on the front door.

Several seconds later the door opened a crack and a face looked through.

"Good grief, Albus!" A voice said from behind the door. "Come in!"

Adam followed Professor Dumbledore up the steps, into the house and then down a dark hallway into a brightly lit living room.

"Have a seat," said the man, who Adam presumed to be Slughorn. "And welcome to my humble abode," then his eyes moved to Adam and he exclaimed. "Oho!"

Adam glanced at Professor Dumbledore uncomfortably.

"Is this who I think it is, Albus?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, Horace, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague for mine, Horace Slughorn," Professor Dumbledore introduced them.

"Er, hi," Adam replied, feeling uncomfortable as Slughorn stared at him.

"So, Albus," Slughorn said, finally looking away. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Well, Horace, I'm sure you'll have read the unique circumstances surrounding young Harry here. He has had limited contact with the wizarding world, and he needs to make some connections if he's to have a successful career."

"Ah," Slughorn responded, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Aha! Yes, my boy," he said turning to Adam. "I'm exactly the person you need to help you. Come over here, lad!"

Adam followed Slughorn over to a large wooden dresser, on which were stood several framed photographs.

"Look here, this is Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet," he said pointing at one photograph. "And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes; that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies!"

Adam stared at the photographs; the only one he'd heard of was Gwenog Jones, and that was only because Ginny was a massive fan of the Harpies.

"I've helped them all get a foot on the ladder! Made introductions, you know the sort of thing."

Adam nodded numbly.

"I'll have to get you along to my next little shindig. You'll go down a storm I'm sure, Harry. That's the sort of thing you need. Meet people, then when they can help you, you have the contact you need!" Slughorn kept on talking, a wide smile and his face and his eyes shining.

"Wonderful, Horace," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. Leaving Adam feeling mystified. He hadn't agreed to any of this. "I will make the arrangements. However..." Professor Dumbledore hesitated. "There are some security concerns we will need to discuss."

"Of course, Albus, very understandable," Slughorn said brightly. "You will come of course, dear boy, won't you? I'm having a little get-together for Valentine's Day as it happens, and it won't be the same without you!"

"Err..." Adam hesitated.

"Of course!" Slughorn said, jumping upon Adam's hesitation. "You have a young lady, whom you already have plans with!"

"Err..." Adam hesitated again, unsure where Slughorn was getting all this from.

"You don't even need to ask! Of course, you must bring her along!"

"Okay," Adam finally replied, feeling utterly bewildered.

"Excellent, it is settled then, Albus?" Slughorn said looking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Certainly, Horace. I will contact you before the date to arrange the details," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Excellent," Slughorn said loudly, rubbing his hands together. "Will you both join me for a drink?"

"Of course, but then we must be going. Only a brief visit tonight," Professor Dumbledore replied. "What would you like, Harry?"

"Erm, Butterbeer..." Adam replied hesitantly.

Despite the fact that Dumbledore had said it would be a brief visit, they sat around in Slughorn's living room for nearly an hour. Adam sat quietly and sipped on his Butterbeer, feeling very uncomfortable while Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn chatted. They seemed to be talking about past students and teachers from Hogwarts, people Adam had never heard of.

"You look very like your father, Harry," Slughorn said, suddenly directing the conversation towards Adam.

"So I've been told," Adam began uneasily.

"Except for your eyes. You've got your mother's eyes... She was one of my favourites you know."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Your mother," Slughorn added. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl..." he trailed off.

"Er...thanks..." Adam replied, he was never very comfortable talking about his parents; after all, he'd never known them.

"Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good."

Adam stared at him: no one had ever told him that his mum was Muggle-born.

"One of my friends is Muggle-born," Adam said defensively, suddenly realising the other implication of what Slughorn had said. "She's the best in her year."

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" said Slughorn. Then his expression fell as he saw the look on Adam's face. "You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" he said. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favourite students? I am sorry, my dear boy, I didn't mean any offence!"

After that the conversation was somewhat stilted and Adam began to feel more and more awkward the longer they were there. Eventually, Adam and Professor Dumbledore left Slughorn's house and began walking back down the street.

"What was all that about?" Adam asked, once they were out of earshot of the house. "Why do I have to go that party?"

"Horace will never divulge the true memory with me around," Professor Dumbledore said tiredly. "You on the other hand, Harry, have a very good chance of convincing him to do so."

"Really?" Adam asked. He had no idea how he would do that.

"Yes, I have faith in you, Harry."

They continued their walk in silence, while Adam digested what had happened.

"I think, we are far enough now, Harry, please take my arm."

Professor Dumbledore Apparated Adam back to Hogwarts, and, after a repeat of their earlier trek through the school grounds, they soon arrived back at the Headmaster's office.

"Good job, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, sinking down into his chair. "A very successful evening."

"Err," Adam said. "I'm actually going to this thing of his then?"

"Why, yes," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I'll attempt to find someone for you to go with. I would normally ask Tonks..."

"What?" Adam exclaimed. "Can Ginny not go?"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began. "I am not sure that would be wise..."

Adam stared. He couldn't go with anyone else other than Ginny. It felt like doing that would be betraying her somehow.

"Professor," Adam said, suddenly feeling a surge of anger. He put up with a lot from Professor Dumbledore, but taking another girl to the party felt really wrong. "I'll go on my own if I have to, but I won't go with anyone else other than Ginny and pretend it's date."

Professor Dumbledore stared at him for a second. "Very well, I need to make some security arrangements before I can allow you to go anyway. I will have to let you know exactly what is happening. But..." he paused. "I won't force you to take anyone else as a date."

"Thank you, Professor," Adam replied. "Err, can I go now?"

"Certainly."

Adam walked towards the door.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore called from behind him. "Change your appearance back!"

Adam blushed bright red. He had just come very close to making a horrible mistake!

"Er... sorry," he apologised and, changing his appearance back, he ventured back out into the school.

**January 14th 1997**

A few days later, Adam and Ginny made plans to sneak away and practice some new spells. So once they had eaten their dinner that night, they slipped away from the rest of the Gryffindors who where making their way back to Gryffindor Tower and headed for the Room of Requirement. When they reached the proper spot in the corridor, they requested the same room they used for DA training and slipped inside.

"Right," Ginny said once they were inside. "What do you want to do?"

Adam hesitated. They had planned to come to the Room of Requirement as often as they had free time, to plan for the DA and practice just between the two of them, but now he was actually here, he wasn't exactly sure what they should do.

"Well, the first DA meeting of the year is tomorrow. We need to talk about what we... err... I am going to cover..." Adam suggested. "I asked Hermione, and she seemed keen to move on and perhaps cover the Patronus charm."

"I agree," Ginny responded, sitting down a sofa that the room had provided. "We covered most of the basic duelling spells last term. I know all the members want to do the Patronus Charm."

"I know," Adam replied, sitting next to her. "But since Ron told everyone about my Patronus, I can't really demonstrate, can I?"

"I'll demonstrate then," Ginny replied.

"Okay, so we'll do that. I also wanted to cover _Incarcerous_," Adam added.

"Oh, yes," Ginny exclaimed. "I saw Tonks using that once..." She suddenly paused. "Oh... Anyway, it looked really cool. Oh!" Ginny added. "I have an idea for a new spell we can learn."

"Brilliant," Adam replied, turning towards Ginny.

"I' not sure where I know it from," Ginny said looking a little uncomfortable. "But its incantation is _Incendio_."

"What does it do?"

"I think it makes fire," Ginny sounding slightly uncertain. "But let's give it a go!"

The two of them stood up and walked over to the cushions on the floor. Adam picked one up and tossed it onto a clear area of the floor.

"_Incendio!_" Ginny cast. Nothing happened.

"_Incendio!_" she cried again. Still nothing happened.

"_Incendio!_" Ginny tried once more, now sounding very frustrated. She growled, when once again nothing happened.

"Come on, Ginny," Adam said encouragingly. "You can do it."

"_Incendio!_" Ginny screamed.

A ball of yellow light left her wand, sailed through the air and hit the cushion, causing a small explosion of fire and the cushion promptly exploded into roaring flames.

Adam and Ginny both jumped back as the force of the spell took them both by surprise.

"Whoa," Adam exclaimed, staring at the mini-inferno that had now enveloped the cushion.

"Don't just stand there," Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "We need to put this out! _Aguamenti!_"

"_Aguamenti!_" Adam joined in, helping Ginny to put out the fire she had created.

It did seem like a cool spell, but Adam wasn't quite sure how useful it would be. He would practice it with Ginny anyway. The more spells he knew the better.

**Ginny**  
**February 15th 1997**

Ginny packed her new dress robes neatly into her school bag. She felt giddy with excitement because she was going with Adam to Slughorn's party tonight. _No_, she corrected herself, she was going with _Harry_ to Slughorn's party tonight.

Adam had spent a long time explaining exactly why Professor Dumbledore was making him go to this party. He didn't seem to be particularly looking forward to it. Ginny had also been apprehensive about going, but as it drew closer she had started getting excited about it. Her excitement had further heightened when Professor Dumbledore had shown her the new dress robes he had somehow acquired for her to wear. They were absolutely gorgeous! Ginny suspected Adam had had something to do with getting them, but he wouldn't admit to it.

Once she had packed all her things into her bag, Ginny went downstairs to meet Adam. He had arranged to meet her in the Headmaster's office, so they wouldn't attract suspicion by both of them leaving together.

Ginny walked through the school to the Headmaster's office and, after giving the password, walked up the stairs.

She gasped when she opened the door. Adam was standing in the office wearing a _very_ smart black suit, with a jacket and a tie.

"Wow," Ginny said appreciatively. "You look good."

"Thanks!" Adam said brightly, in his slightly modified Harry-voice. Ginny still found that rather disconcerting.

"Dumbledore says you can get changed in the room through there," Adam said gesturing to a door at the back of the office.

"Where did that come from?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Adam shrugged. "He did something and it appeared."

Ginny giggled. "I didn't know he could just make rooms appear," she said as she walked towards the door. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time," Adam replied. "I'm going to come up with some more ideas for DA lessons."

"Okay," Ginny said, brightly. She was getting really excited now.

Ginny hastened into the room, changed and put on the small amount of makeup that she wanted to wear, just to cover up some of her freckles. She had washed her hair prior to leaving Gryffindor Tower, so she undid the tie she had placed in it and let it fan out around her shoulders. After a few more adjustments she was happy with her appearance. She knew Adam would love whatever she was wearing, but it would be nice to go to a little extra effort for him.

Once she was finished, Ginny examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing long black dress robes made from a material that Ginny wasn't familiar with; it shimmered and gave off an almost iridescent green glow when the light hit it. She absolutely loved it!

Now satisfied, Ginny stepped out of the room, watching happily as Adam's eyes immediately settled on her and his face broke out into a sloppy grin.

"Wow," he exclaimed in quiet admiration.

He stood up from the chair, walked over to her and took her hands in his and Ginny stared into his bright green eyes.

"You look amazing," he murmured.

Ginny felt herself blushing. "Thanks," she replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

A sudden cough from behind them broke the moment.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "We're just about ready to go, then," he withdrew a small silver disc. "This is a Portkey. It will take you to Horace's party and then return you when you are ready. I've placed a temporary Illusion Charm on both of your beds. This should ensure no one realises you have left the school... but please try to be back before midnight... your mother, Miss Wealsey, … well let us say I would certainly be on the receiving end of one of her howlers if she knew I was allowing you to do this."

"We've never let the rules stand in our way before," Adam said lightly.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I have arranged for some security to be present. You won't see them, but they are trustworthy and know something of the situation, although they don't know your identity, Harry."

Adam nodded.

"Finally, we need to see to the matter of ensuring that Miss Weasley is not identified."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Miss Weasley, I think you'll agree that if evidence of you being seen with Harry Potter were to make the papers it would be... awkward. I've taken precautions to try to prevent that, but slightly altering your appearance is a sensible precaution and one I insist on."

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ginny, and she suddenly felt a stinging sensation around her hair.

Ginny tried to take stock of herself, she didn't feel any different. She turned to Adam and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Your hair..." he said. "It's brown!"

Brown! Her hair was brown!_ Hmm, how did it look brown..._

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore said holding out the Portkey for Adam to take. "You just need to think of a false name to use for tonight. Now off you go."

Adam took the Portkey from Professor Dumbledore. Ginny put her hand on it, and suddenly they were both whisked away.

When they landed, Ginny, who had just about managed to stay on her feet in her long robes, looked around. They were standing outside what appeared to be an old abandoned church. The windows were boarded up and there didn't appear to be any lights on inside.

"The party's here!" Adam exclaimed.

"I think this is just to keep Muggles away," Ginny responded, taking Adam's hand. "I've seen something similar before at a couple of places. It'll change for us when we get closer."

As Adam and Ginny approached the old church, she asked. "How does my hair look?"

"Amazing," Adam commented, then lowered his voice. "But I prefer it red."

A door opened as they approached and they entered the building.

"Good evening, my boy!" A large man boomed, clapping his hands together. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mr. Slughorn, this is..." Adam hesitated. "Jenny. Jenny, this is Mr Slughorn," Adam introduced them politely, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, now, none of that. I'm Horace," Slughorn, said excitedly. "Anyway, do come in, do come in. Mingle, enjoy yourselves."

Once they had passed Slughorn, Adam and Ginny entered a room about the size of the Gryffindor common room where the party was taking place. There was a long table in the centre of the room, which was set for dinner. There were several other well-dressed people in the room, many of whom were clustered around a second long table that was situated against one wall.

Adam and Ginny hesitated.

"Err," Adam said.

"Come on," Ginny said nervously. "I think we get a drink over there."

As Ginny dragged Adam over to the long table she asked him. "So I'm Jenny, then?"

"It was all I could come up with on the spot. It's basically your name anyway."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't like all these fake names and stuff."

Adam sighed. "Welcome to the club."

They reached the table that was serving as a bar, only to be confronted with several large decanters and bowls containing various beverages. Ginny saw Adam looking uncertainly at them.

"Err..."

"This looks like Butterbeer," Ginny said, pointing to a large flagon.

Adam reached over and poured both of them a glass, and with their drinks in hand they strolled away from the table. As they walked, Ginny was very conscious that the other guests were aware of their arrival. She could see their furtive glances as people watched her and Adam over the rims of their glasses. This made her feel quite self-conscious, mostly because the other guests were so much older than she, and because she realised that she didn't have the courage to approach anyone.

The room seemed to be filling up and Ginny scanned the room, looking for any familiar faces. She didn't recognise anyone until her eyes settled on a woman standing at the drinks table.

_No way, no way, oh my, oh my_!

"Come on!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing Adam's hand.

"What?" Adam asked.

"That's Gwenog Jones!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh," Adam replied and allowed himself to be dragged over to where Gwenog was standing.

"Hi!" Ginny exclaimed once they drew near. She could barely contain her excitement.

Gwenog turned around and stared for a second, first at her then at Adam.

"Hi," she said uncertainly. "Oh, you must be Mr. Potter. Horace told me you were here. I'm Gwenog Jones."

"Hello," Adam replied. "Yeah, I'm Harry, this is Jenny," he said gesturing towards Ginny.

"Hi, Jenny," Gwenog said with a smile and Ginny nearly bounced up and down with excitement.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So, how did Horace get you to come his party?" Gwenog asked.

"Err..." Adam replied. "He asked Professor Dumbledore, and well..."

Gwenog gave a short sharp laugh. "You didn't have much choice from that point, eh?"

Adam decided not to answer that. "What about you, Gwenog?" Adam asked.

Gwenog looked around and lowered her voice. "It's often easier just to come than continually fob Horace off... anyway," she continued, her voice returning the normal volume. "They can sometimes be good fun, and very occasionally you make a useful contact."

Adam nodded.

"Don't worry," she said. "I must say, I was quite intrigued by your story when I read it in the Prophet, but then that is quite like Dumbledore, always having his secrets."

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

"So how did you two meet?" Gwenog asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going.

"We met at Hogwarts," Adam replied.

"I didn't think you went to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"No, but I've been there from time to time," Adam added, smoothly covering for his near slip-up.

"I see," Gwenog replied. "Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm a Chaser."

"I play Seeker," Adam added. "But I don't play, err... obviously."

"Excellent," Gwenog said brightly. "All the teams often have scouts at Hogwarts, so you never know!"

Ginny couldn't help but emit an excited squeak at this news. She couldn't believe that a scout might have seen her play!

Ginny was about to ask Gwenog—who she couldn't believe she had actually met—about the scouts, when there was a tinkling noise from behind her, causing both her and Adam to glance at each other.

"That's Horace telling us dinner is served," Gwenog told them.

Ginny and Adam followed a group of people to the table and they took a seat next to each other.

They introduced themselves politely to the people on either side of them. Sitting next to Ginny was a man named Eldred Worple who had written a book of some sort. Once Ginny had introduced herself, she looked over at Adam to see how he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Adam was saying. "But I can't let you take a photo."

"But..." the man protested.

"Sorry Mr..." Adam began.

"Call me Adrian. It would have been a great shot and you two could've had a copy to keep."

"I'm sorry," Adam said, and he turned back to Ginny and made an exasperated face.

The dinner went on with Ginny and Adam making slightly stilted conversation with the people they were sitting with. In spite of this, Ginny did have to admit that the food was excellent.

Once the main course was served, a waiter came around and filled Ginny and Adam's goblets with a red liquid. Ginny picked up the glass and took a sip. She nearly spat it back out over the table. _It was strong!_ It tasted nice and was sweet but it still had such a strong taste to it.

She turned and noticed Adam looking at her quizzically.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny whispered back. "It's nice, but strong."

She watched as Adam picked up his glass and tasted it too. Ginny nearly giggled out loud when he face screwed up.

"Gah," he hissed as he swallowed. "Don't think that's my sort of drink."

The dinner went on, and Ginny sipped more of her drink. _It's remarkable_, she thought, _the more I drink the nicer it tastes_. Once she had finished hers, she took Adam's glass. It would be a shame for it to go to waste.

As the meal was drawing to a close, Horace stood up and tapped a spoon against his glass, which was full of the same liquid Ginny was currently drinking.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all," Horace began. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all, my friends, back again."

Those around the table applauded politely.

"And it gives me an even bigger pleasure to welcome Harry Potter and his lovely partner Jenny, who are joining us for the first time."

The table, much to Adam's seeming dislike, applauded again.

"Err... Thanks," he replied to the table at large, most of whom were currently staring at them.

Horace gave a short, but boring speech and then the dinner wound down. When he finished, everyone drifted away from the table to a set of large overstuffed chairs that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"I don't know how we're going to get that memory off him," Adam said leaning over to her. "But I guess we'll need to go and sit with him and talk."

As Ginny stood up to follow Adam, the room suddenly spun and she would have fallen if Adam hadn't caught her.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked looking at her with a concerned expression his face.

Ginny giggled. "I don't know! I just felt a bit light headed."

Adam grinned at her. "Okay, let's go over and try to sweet-talk Slughorn. Then maybe we can get out of here."

Ginny allowed herself to be led over to the chairs where most of the guests were currently sitting.

"Harry!" Slughorn boomed once he saw Adam. "Do join us."

Adam and Ginny sat down together on one of the chairs and she cuddled up against him. They sat there for some time, drinking the Butterbeers that Slughorn had offered them. Adam shrugged when Ginny wondered aloud if there was anymore of that thing she had drunk earlier.

"Horace, I must be going." Gwenog Jones announced, after a short time. "I have training in the morning," she turned to Adam and Ginny. "Goodbye Harry, Jenny. It's been nice to meet you."

"Bye Gwenog!" Ginny said excitedly. "I can't believe I actually got to meet _the_ Gwenog Jones," she blurted.

"Good bye," Adam said weakly as Gwenog turned to leave, giving Ginny a funny look.

"I can't believe I actually got to meet _the_ Gwenog Jones," Ginny repeated again, this time in a whisper to Adam as she leaned closer to him.

"I know," said Adam turning and smiling at her.

Ginny cuddled up against Adam, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Maybe she would close her eyes just for a second, it was very comfortable here.


	12. Chapter 11

**Adam  
February 15th 1997**

As the evening dragged on, the guests drifted away one by one, and Slughorn became more and more rambunctious in his gestures.

Meanwhile, Ginny had been acting oddly since dinner; she seemed far more excitable than normal and about half an hour ago she had snuggled up against him and promptly fallen sleep. Adam didn't mind, in fact it felt rather nice, but now he was on his own and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Once Adrian, the annoying photographer, had left, it was only Adam, a sleeping Ginny, and Slughorn left.

"Well, Harry, my boy," Slughorn said, suddenly raising his glass, and spilling drink over himself. "I am glad you came and I hope you enjoyed yourself," he took a large swig from his drink and continued. "Young Jenny there certainly seemed to."

Adam forced a chuckle. "Yeah, she did."

Slughorn suddenly clambered to his feet, began rummaging in the pockets of his dress robes and withdrew a small vial. He handed the vial to Adam and flopped back down the sofa.

"Give that to her in the morning," he said with a wink.

"What is it?" Adam questioned.

Slughorn took another swig of his drink. "Jenny will have a headache in the morning," Slughorn announced, making a sweeping gesture with his arms.

"Why?" Adam asked, still not quite sure what Slughorn was on about.

"She's drunk!"

"Oh..." Adam said weakly. _Add that to the list of things Mrs Weasley must never find out about,_ he thought with a silent chuckle.

Adam and Slughorn sat for several minutes neither of them saying anything. As time went on, Adam noticed Slughorn receding into the chair as his head lolled from side to side more and more frequently.

"You know, you look a lot like your father, but with your mother's eyes," Slughorn blurted, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Adam replied, uncomfortably. "You told me."

"I did, didn't I?" Slughorn replied, seeming a little taken aback. "Taught them both I did. Your Mother was one of my all time favourites!" Slughorn took another swig from his drink. "So sad what happened to them. So very sad!"

"Well... yeah," Adam replied, suddenly having an idea of how he could turn the conversation towards getting the memory.

"Oh, how insensitive of me, Harry," Slughorn replied. "You were there, of course."

"Mum saved my life," Adam added, feeling dirty that he was doing this, but hopeful that he could guilt Slughorn into revealing the memory. "She sacrificed herself for me."

Adam saw Slughorn nod numbly.

"He's coming back, you know," Adam added on a whim. "Voldemort."

Slughorn jumped so violently that he spilled nearly all of his drink down his front.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed, dabbing ineffectually at the wet spot. "_Please_ don't use that name!"

"It's true!" Adam exclaimed. "He is coming back!"

"How do you..." Slughorn replied faintly. He seemed to be trembling.

Adam shuddered as the little he could recall of Voldemort's return assaulted his brain. "I've seen him," said faintly. "I need your help, Horace."

Now trembling even more, Slughorn stood up and, walking over the drinks table, he poured himself another glass.

"I need your help," Adam repeated again. Then he stood up and, being careful to ensure that Ginny was in a comfortable position on the sofa, he moved to stand behind Slughorn. "Please... for me, for my mum... you taught him, didn't you?"

Slughorn turned and nodded faintly.

"He asked you a question once," Adam stated, looking Slughorn right in the eye. "One that you perhaps think you shouldn't have given him the answer to."

"How... how do you know that?" Slughorn stuttered.

Adam ignored Slughorn's question. "He won't find out you helped me. Professor Dumbledore and I will make sure of it."

"I... I can't."

"Horace, please, be brave, like my mother..."

"I am not proud," he whispered, holding his trembling hand near his face. "I'm ashamed of what that memory shows..."

"_Please_..." Adam pleaded softly, trying to hide the exasperation he was feeling.

Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his robes and took out a small, empty bottle.

Looking into Adam's eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and drew it back, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away, clinging to the wand tip. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then walked over to Adam and placed it into his hand.

"Thank you, Horace," Adam replied, feeling a surge of triumph. He'd done it!

All he needed to do now was wake Ginny up and get back to Hogwarts. **  
**  
**February 16th 1997**

The next morning, Adam was, as usual, waiting for Ginny in the common room. As he waited, he checked that the vial of potion that Slughorn had given him was still in his pocket. By all accounts Ginny would need it.

Adam waited much longer than he normally did, until finally, Ginny emerged from the girls' staircase. As she stepped into the room, Adam stared, feeling a tremendous surge of affection for her. She was obviously struggling, her hair was hopelessly tangled and her school uniform was ruffled, but even so, when their eyes met he saw a tired smile form on her face.

Adam immediately got up from where he was sitting and crossed the room towards her.

"Morning," he said.

Ginny mumbled something in reply and lent against him.

Deciding that he needed to give Ginny the potion immediately, he led her over to one of the chairs and sat down, with Ginny cuddling up against him.

"I feel awful," Ginny moaned. "My head hurts... I tried to do my hair, but it took me so long to get out of bed and dressed I realised I was going to miss breakfast."

"I know..." Adam said softly, offering her the vial. "This might help."

Ginny sat up, drank the potion and the rested her head against Adam once more.

After a few minutes of sitting there cuddling Ginny, Adam was beginning to suspect that she might have actually gone back to sleep, but, suddenly she sat up.

"You know," she said, sounding much brighter now. "I do feel better. What was that potion?"

"It's a hangover potion that Slughorn gave me," Adam replied.

"Hang..." Ginny stammered. "Hangover?"

Adam couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's surprise and he lowered his voice to reply. "Yeah, you were drunk."

Adam could see Ginny pale slightly. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Only if she finds out," Adam said with a wink, causing Ginny to giggle.

"I.." Ginny replied, looking deep in thought. "That thing I was drinking was alcoholic?"

Adam nodded in response. "Yeah...you nearly fell over."

Ginny giggled. "I remember that, but..." she paused, looking slightly confused. "Last thing I remember was going to sleep on the sofa at Slughorn's."

"Yeah, once we left I woke you up, but you were really giggly and excitable." Adam laughed. "You should have seen Dumbledore's face when we returned to his office."

"Oh no!" Ginny cried, burying her face into Adam's shoulder.

Adam laughed at her mortified expression.

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed, poking him in the chest. "Wasn't my fault."

"You were the one that was drunk," Adam whispered playfully into her ear.

Ginny huffed and sat back up.

"So," she continued after a pause. "Did you get the memory?"

"Yeah we did," Adam replied. "I gave it to Dumbledore when we got back. He said he'll send for me once he's looked through it and decided what to do."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I would have thought he'd let you watch it with him.

"Yeah..." Adam said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. "But from the way he was talking when I gave it to him... Ginny, I think this is big, really big."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Adam replied. "I've never seen Dumbledore looking so pleased."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I'll give him a chance to look first as long as he tells me what's going on afterwards... and then I'll tell you of course."

Ginny beamed at him, then suddenly her stomach growled.

"Brilliant," Ginny replied, looking annoyed with herself.

"I think that's our cue to head down to breakfast," Adam replied with a grin, helping Ginny to her feet. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

**February 17th 1997**  
**  
** With a dizzying whirl Adam emerged from Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve, having just watched the memory that he had acquired from Horace Slughorn two nights ago.

Once Adam had his bearings again after his trip into the Pensieve, he sat down on the chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"As you may have guessed I have watched the memory myself, and it is everything I could ever have hoped for. It has confirmed my suspicions of which of the possible methods Voldemort used to survive after you defeated him."

"It was Horcruxes," Adam said in a quiet voice. They sounded like the vilest thing ever. Voldemort had split his soul, using the deaths of innocent people to fuel his quest for an everlasting life. "Did he really make one? Or more?" he asked.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said bluntly. "He did." He sighed. "And to my shame I had the evidence in front of me for years, and only in the last year or so did I begin to suspect that he had split his soul."

"What evidence?" Adam asked.

"Four years ago, you, or rather Miss Weasley, gave me a book."

"The diary!" Adam exclaimed, suddenly feeling sick. If the diary had been a Horcrux then Ginny had actually been possessed by...

_Oh, Ginny!_

"I see from the expression on your face you have come to the same conclusion as I have, horrible though it may be," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "And I must confess that I missed the significance of the diary somewhat. I recognised immediately it was a powerful magical artefact made by Tom Riddle, but I did not appreciate just how powerful."

"Why did you miss it?" Adam asked accusingly.

"I was meaning to examine it once I had settled the events regarding the Chamber and, er, determined your guilt or innocence in that matter. Before I could do that however, I received the result of your blood test which understandably provided a new mystery to solve, one that, at the time, seemed far more important. It was only when, just before your capture by Tom, I became convinced his return was imminent, that I turned back to the diary and realised exactly what it was."

Adam nodded numbly, not particularly happy about the reminders of the past few years.

"So as you can see, the diary proves that Tom made Horcruxes," Professor Dumbledore surmised, obviously not wanting to dwell on his failings.

"But then we've destroyed it!" Adam exclaimed. "That he came back means ... he must have made more than one!"

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore replied. "And with this memory we are now closer to unravelling the secrets of Lord Voldemort. Did you not hear him suggest that seven is the most powerful magical number?"

"He made seven!" Adam nearly shouted. "We've got to find and destroy seven? How will we find them!"

"I am glad you appreciate the magnitude of the problem," said Professor Dumbledore dryly. "But he didn't actually make seven; he split his soul into seven. So one piece still resides in his body."

"That still leaves six," Adam said in a sullen tone.

"Five, actually," Professor Dumbledore replied. "You destroyed one in your first year." Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "If I had known sooner that Horcruxes were the method he had used to survive, I may have been able to locate more by now."

"Do you have any idea where the others may be?" Adam asked.

"That is not the only question we must ask, Adam. We must also ask ourselves what they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Adam, they could be anything, tin cans, books, valuable treasures."

"We're screwed," Adam replied.

"Actually, no," Professor Dumbledore added. "I said they _could_ be anything, but Lord Voldemort would not use tin cans or old potion bottles to guard his most precious soul. Remember the Orphanage?"

Adam nodded.

"Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, a habit that now begins to make sense, and he would have preferred objects with a powerful magical history. Using this information we can make certain assumptions about what he made into Horcruxes."

"So you know what they are?" Adam asked excitedly.

"I can only guess," said Professor Dumbledore. "And now we must search through Lord Voldemort's history for objects that might have attracted him to use them as a Horcrux."

Adam nodded again, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by all this.

"Which is exactly what I started doing as soon as you returned with the memory. I have spent the last two days and nights searching back through the memories I have in my collection and examining them for any clues as to what the Horcruxes may be." he paused. "I have come up with several options."

"You know what some of them are?" Adam said again, feeling a surge of excitement once again.

"My first clue, comes from the interview with Morfin Gaunt,"

"Voldemort's uncle?" Adam clarified.

"Exactly. The one thing he was most upset about over the whole incident was not, surprisingly, being framed for murder, but the fact that Tom had stolen Marvolo's ring, the Gaunt family ring."

"The ring is one!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes, or should I say, I believe it is," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"What about the others?" Adam asked eagerly, now confident that Professor Dumbledore was on top of things.

Professor Dumbledore didn't reply, but walked over the container where he kept his vials of memories, he held one up to show Adam.

"I will spare you the details, but this memory shows a visit by Lord Voldemort to a woman by the name of Hephzibah Smith. A few days after Tom's visit she turned up dead, with her house-elf as the only suspect."

Adam gave a dry chuckle. "How convenient."

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore agreed. "What is far more interesting, was the reason for Voldemort's visit to Hephzibah Smith in the first place. He was inquiring on behalf of his employer, Borgin and Burkes, about the purchase of two Smith Family heirlooms."

"Borgin and Burkes?" Adam asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Once he left school, Tom, much to everyone's surprise, went to work for a shop in Knockturn Alley specialising into the sale of... shall we say undesirable objects."

"So let me guess," Adam responded, "did these heirlooms go missing?"

"Exactly. And I believe these items have also been made into Horcruxes."

"What were they?" Adam inquired.

"They were a locket whose history can be traced back to Salazar Slytherin and a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

"So you believe the locket and cup are Horcruxes, too?"

"Yes, although as with all these things we are now operating in the realms of guesswork."

Adam nodded. "So what about the others?"

Professor Dumbledore once more went into his rack of memories and pulled out yet another vial. "This is one of the last memories of Lord Voldemort before the start of the first Wizarding war. It was his interview with me for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"You didn't give him the job did you?" Adam exclaimed.

"Of course not. However, the fact he applied for the job not once but twice shows, I believe, a connection to the school. I've always known that Tom felt a strong connection to Hogwarts, and this connections tells us something important."

"He chose objects with connections to the school?"

"Not the school, I think, but the Founders."

"Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket!" Adam exclaimed, suddenly understanding what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Exactly, Adam. Then the remaining Horcruxes must be..."

"Something of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's!" Adam exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore responded, then he sighed. "Except, that I don't think it is as simple as that. Something I saw in the graveyard on the night that Voldemort returned also attracted my notice."

"What's that?" Adam asked curiously. His memories of that night were very hazy.

"His snake," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the Pensieve. He placed his wand to his temple and extracted a great, thick, silvery snake of memory into the bowl.

"I will spare you the entire memory of the night that Voldemort returned, but I do need your help. My Parseltongue is a little rusty."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly the silvery liquid in the Pensieve began to shift and glow. Then, rising out the bowl, a figure of a man took shape. He was small, too small for Adam make out any features, other than he was wearing all black.

"Dumbledore!" The silvery man shouted. His cold voice, one that Adam knew only too well, made him shudder.

Then there were several small flashes from the Pensieve.

"Spell fire," Professor Dumbledore commented.

"_Nagini, to me,_" the memory Voldemort hissed.

"Nagini, to me," Adam repeated for Professor Dumbledore.

A few more flashes from the Pensieve.

"_Nagini, stay with me, do not let Dumbledore near you,_" Voldemort said again to the snake.

Adam translated for Dumbledore again.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand over the Pensieve again and the memory of Voldemort vanished back into the pool of silvery liquid.

"He was awfully protective of it when we fought, always ensuring its safety. Do you not think?" he enquired.

"You think the snake is a Horcrux?"

"Possibly," Professor Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "But at this time nothing is certain. I have only the evidence of the graveyard to go on in relation to the snake and I have no idea what possible relics of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Voldemort may have acquired. In fact, I know of no relics of these founders that have been seen since their deaths."

"But how can the snake be a Horcrux? I thought he made them," Adam swallowed. "Er... before he killed my parents?"

"He did make most of them, and I believe that he saved making his last Horcrux for the most significant death."

"Mine?" Adam asked softly.

"Precisely, so as soon as he returned, it was only natural that he sought out the first opportunity to make another, or so I believe."

"So, we need to find the Gaunt Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and the last two could be something of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or even his snake."

"That is correct, Adam," Professor Dumbledore said. "And that must be our great task. While the Order of Phoenix works against his followers, I will pursue this most secret mission."

"Secret?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Imagine what Voldemort would do if he realised we were looking for his Horcruxes?"

"Move them, so we will never find them..." Adam shuddered. "Could he make more?"

"I don't know, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I hope not, but I fear it is possible. I know of no documentation for such a thing."

"Will he know when we destroy one?" Adam asked. It would all be useless if Voldemort felt it as soon as they destroyed the first one.

"Once more, this is only a guess, but I believe he will not be able to feel it. There is evidence to support this. I know that he was not aware that the Diary had been destroyed until Lucius Malfoy told him."

Adam was only too familiar with the effect the Diary had on both him and Ginny.

"So once all the Horcruxes are gone Voldemort can be killed!" Adam exclaimed. "Have you found any?" he asked, anxious to know how close they were to finding one.

"I believe I am close to finding one and have an idea of the location for a second."

"Can I help you, Professor?" Adam replied, feeling excited. At last they had a plan to bring down Voldemort. "When we find one can I come with you to destroy it?"

"Adam," Professor Dumbledore began. "Destroying a Horcrux is dangerous. I do not think..."

"Then why did you tell me all this, sir?" Adam interrupted hotly.

"So that you know, Adam. You will have a role, the most important role, to play in the end."

"The Prophecy says I have to kill him. Surely that's destroying the Horcruxes! Or are you going to just hide me away and then pull me out at the last minute to finish him off?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I want to do this!" Adam said, jumping to his feet and shouting. "I need to do this! He killed Sirius! He killed Remus! He killed my _parents_!"

"I will see what I can do Adam. If I can, then I will take you."

"Thank you," Adam said, feeling his anger suddenly draining away. He hadn't expected Professor Dumbledore to let him go with so little argument.

"You are right, Adam," Professor Dumbledore continued. "You have earned the right as long as it is safe, but you must be clear on this and this is important!" Professor Dumbledore said intensely. "You are only in the position because of Lord Voldemort. Think about it, would you be in the position you are now if he hadn't killed your parents?"

"No, sir," Adam said hesitantly.

"It is because Lord Voldemort believed in the Prophecy that he attacked you and your parents. That he is still targeting you means that you must respond."

"Isn't it the same though?" Adam asked.

"No!" Professor Dumbledore stated emphatically. "The _effect_ is the same. Lord Voldemort will never rest until you are destroyed, which means you can never rest until he is destroyed. Be honest with me Adam, could you ignore the threat that Lord Voldemort poses to the Wizarding World, knowing that he killed your parents?"

"No, I couldn't," Adam said softly. He wanted Voldemort dead.

"Exactly. The Prophecy is only significant because Lord Voldemort believes in it."

Adam nodded. "So in the end?"

"It may well come down to the two of you, but through your own choice, and not because of any Prophecy."

Adam nodded numbly.

"I know this has been a lot for you to take in, Adam, but there is one final thing I want to..." He paused. "...Just warn you about."

Professor Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and passed it to Adam.

Adam glanced at the writing on the paper, it seemed to be a newspaper story. His mouth dropped open as he saw a large picture of himself and Ginny, with brown hair, dominating the sheet.  
**  
Love for Potter?**

"Oh, no!" Adam breathed weakly, still staring at the parchment. "How?"

"I don't know," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I tried to stop the Daily Prophet from publishing this, but all I was able to do was delay it. They will print it in tomorrow's paper, probably on the front page." His beard twitched as he added, "Luckily, for us they have not identified your partner."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. At least Ginny wouldn't be in the paper. That would have been very awkward for her and caused her no end of trouble with her parents.

"I don't think we have a big problem here. The risk we took having you and Miss Weasley attend that party was well worth it for the results. I just wanted to warn you, and it would be wise for you in turn to warn Miss Weasley."

Adam nodded and passed the parchment back towards Professor Dumbledore. "Is that all, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, we have been here far too long as it is, and by my estimate it is nearly curfew, so you had better be off. We wouldn't want Dolores asking too many questions."

"Okay, good-bye then, sir, and er... thanks,"

"No problem, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I will contact you regarding our next meeting. There are still things we need to cover in our lessons."

Adam nodded, made his way out of the Headmasters office and dashed back up to the Gryffindor common room. He had a lot he needed to tell Ginny.

**Ginny**  
**February 18th 1997**

The next morning, Ginny and Adam arrived for breakfast slightly later than usual, both feeling apprehensive about the article that was supposed to be appearing in the paper.

When they sat down at their usual place at the Gryffindor, they noticed that there was quite a buzz about the room, especially from the DA members.

"Look at this," Ron exclaimed, wafting the Daily Prophet in her face.

Ginny snatched the paper from him and looked at the cover. Just as Adam had expected there was a picture of the two of them, but it wasn't quite as bad as Adam had made out, she had half expected a massive close up of their faces where, in fact, the picture was taken far enough away that their facial features were not easily recognisable.

"Well..." Ginny began, searching for what to say. "Good on him."

"Yeah," Ron replied. "She's good looking too. I wonder if he'll bring her to the DA," then he laughed. "And I thought he fancied you."

"Ronald!" Hermione said, raising her voice. "Don't be so rude!"

"What?" Ron questioned, looking genuinely puzzled. "Oh," he said. Then, he turned to Adam and continued. "Don't worry, mate, I told him Ginny was already taken."

Ginny shook her head in amazement, not quite sure whether to be angry or incredibly amused at the ludicrous situation. If only Ron knew that the person he had just called good looking was in fact her!

Suddenly unable to hold in the giggles, Ginny got to her feet.

"I'll be back in a sec," she choked out, trying hard not to laugh.

As she turned to leave, she saw Adam look up at her, obviously wondering if he needed to come with her, but she shook her head. She just need to go and collect herself and then she could come back.

Once she left the Great Hall, Ginny darted across the Entrance Hall and doubled over, allowing herself to giggle freely.

"Ginny?" She heard a voice from behind her and felt someone put their arm around her. "Are you okay?"

Ginny spun around, and came face to face with Hermione.

"I..." she said, trying to stop the laughter. "I'm fine, it's just... it's just so funny."

"What?" Hermione asked, holding out the paper. "Are you okay with this?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "Of course..." then seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face she continued. "Oh, Hermione, that's me in the photo."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly looking at the photo more closely. "You can't really see your face."

"I know," Ginny said with a grin. "A lucky escape, I guess."

"So," Hermione continued, a smile suddenly forming on her face. "When Ron said she was good looking, he was actually talking about you."

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's why I had to get out of there! I thought I was going to burst!"

Hermione too burst into laughter. "Oh, Ginny."

The two girls stood there for a couple of minutes giggling away.

"I think," Ginny said, hoping that she now had the laughter out of her system. "We should get back to breakfast."

**Adam**  
**February 25th 1997  
**  
"So this spell Hermione told you about," Ginny questioned, once they were safely sealed inside the Room of Requirement. "What does it actually do?"

"Explosions," Adam said with a smirk.

"Cool," Ginny replied. "What's the incantation?"

"_Expulso_," Adam replied.

"_Expulso_," Ginny called loudly, pointing her wand at the wall.

Nothing happened.

"There's a special wand movement that goes with it," Adam added, grabbing a book from his bag and opening to a page marked with a bookmark.

"_Expluso_," Adam cried, imitating the wand movement from the book.

A ball of light left his wand, flew across the room and struck the wall. As the light struck the wall, the stonework cracked and billowed out in a small explosion.

"Seems kinda similar to Confringo," Ginny commented.

"Hmm," Adam said. "Hermione wouldn't have mentioned it if it was the same as one we already knew."

"Let me try," Ginny continued. "_Expulso_," She cast, achieving the exact same results as Adam had previously.

"It's useless then," Ginny exclaimed, in frustration.

Adam felt frustration building inside him. _Why would Hermione waste their time with this?_

"_Expulso!_" He cried, deciding to give it one more go.

This time the explosion was noticeably larger.

"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed, staring at the spot the spell had hit. "What did you do different?"

"I don't know, I was just really frustrated."

Ginny paused for a second before trying to spell yet again. "_Expulso!_" Ginny cried.

The explosion that her spell made was smaller again and her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, sounding exasperated.

Adam turned to stare a Ginny for a second, shuddering as he thought back to Christmas Eve.

"Adam?" Ginny asked gently.

"I think it might be like Bellatrix Lestrange said to me, you have to mean it, for it to work."

"Adam..." Ginny replied softly. "Is this a _Dark_ spell?"

Adam hesitated. "I... I...don't know. Does it not depend on how you use it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm not sure, but I imagine as long as we only use it in self-defence we are okay..." Adam replied, uneasily.

"Okay," Ginny replied. "Shall we give it a go, then?"

Adam watched as Ginny screwed up her face and shouted. "_Expulso!_"

A large explosion shattered a chunk of the wall and Adam burst out in applause.

"Well done!" He praised. "Well done!"

Ginny grinned back at him. "This could be really useful!"

"Yeah," Adam replied. "Might be a little dangerous to teach the DA."

"It's not as difficult as the Patronus Charm, though," Ginny replied, sighing. "So they would probably pick it up reasonably quickly."

Adam hesitated.

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think we should teach it to them. We know the damage that even Confringo can do and we haven't done that yet," at the indirect mention of the Death Eater that she had killed at Christmas, Adam immediately saw Ginny pale. He crossed quickly to her and clasped her hand in his.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly. "So we're not going to teach this to the DA?"

"No," Adam answered, putting his arm around her. "It's just too dangerous. Maybe we can show some who we know aren't going to misuse it." Adam shuddered. "Can you imagine if one of them used it on a Slytherin, or something?"

Adam felt Ginny shudder at the thought of that. "Yeah..." she continued weakly. "If I'd thought about it at Christmas and used a Stunner..."

Adam immediately turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, if you'd stopped to think, then he'd probably have gotten me," he paused, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "You saved my life."

Suddenly, and quite inexplicably, Ginny laughed. "Well, if you're counting, I think that makes us even doesn't it?"

Adam couldn't help but laugh in response. "I guess it does." 


	13. Chapter 12

**Adam  
March 8th 1997**

Adam stared numbly as the rest of the Gryffindor team walked slowly towards him. He felt bitterly disappointed. He'd blown it. He'd missed the Snitch.

Ginny reached him first and wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't worry!" She exclaimed brightly, forcing a smile. "It's just one of those things. You were unlucky."

"Yeah, mate," Ron added as he approached. "We only lost by ten points, so it hardly matters in in relation to the cup."

"Yeah, Adam," Katie added. "It's ten points, 140 to 150. That's nothing."

The rest of the team surrounded him and all offered their consolations.

"Thanks, guys," Adam said, trying to shake off his disappointment and figure out how he had missed the Snitch.

Adam hadn't even seen the small golden ball until the Hufflepuff Seeker had nearly caught it, and by then it had been too late for Adam to do anything about it.

Was it just been bad luck? Or had he been distracted? Could he have caught it first if he'd concentrated more?

"Stop it," Ginny commented, giving him a gentle nudge. "The Snitch floated right into his path. Not even Krum could have caught it before him."

With the jubilant Hufflepuff team having now left the field, the Gryffindor team started walking slowly back towards the school.

"Do you have to go and see Dumbledore now?" Ginny asked as the two of them walked hand in hand back towards school.

"Well, he said to come as soon as the match finished," Adam replied with a sigh. "So I guess I do."

"I'll walk you there, then," Ginny answered. "We don't get as much alone time anyway," she added wistfully. "What with Umbridge and her patrols, the DA, your lessons, Quidditch, our practices AND school work," Ginny finished with an exaggerated sigh.

Adam could only shrug in response as they approached the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Okay," Ginny said as they approached the office. "I'll meet you in the common room later?"

"Sure," Adam replied, giving her a quick kiss as the Gargoyle slid aside. Professor Dumbledore must have realised he was there. "See you later!"

Adam climbed the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office, knocked on the door and entered.

"Good afternoon, Adam," Professor Dumbledore greeted him. "I hear commiserations are in order about today's match."

Adam nodded. "Er, Thanks, sir," he replied.

"If it is of any consolation, I too have had a tiring day. Professor Umbridge saw fit to dismiss Professor Trelawney and it was all I could do to prevent her from being removed from the school. Now I need to find another Divination teacher."

"Sir," Adam replied. "If she was fired then shouldn't she leave?"

"Ah, very astute, Adam. Ignoring that fact that Dolores' dismissal was undoubtedly unfair, Professor Trelawney needs to be kept under my protection. She was," Professor Dumbledore paused to stroke his beard, "the seer that made the Prophecy regarding yourself."

Adam felt a strange and irrational surge of hatred for the woman that he quickly squashed. She couldn't help that she had made the Prophecy after all.

"It is strange that such a witch should have made the most critical Prophecy of our time, a Prophecy to which she is blissfully unaware of ever making."

"Then why protect her?" Adam asked. If she didn't know that she had made it, why did she have to be protected.

"She is not consciously aware of the Prophecy, but an experienced Legilimens may be able to extract useful information from her. A chance I would prefer not to take. As you are aware, Voldemort still does not know the last part of the Prophecy and for him to hear of it would be most damaging for our cause."

Adam nodded numbly. He knew he had to defeat Voldemort in the end, but it seemed so far off. They had to find all the Horcruxes first, he had so much still to learn from Professor Dumbledore and he needed to become a far better duellist.

"Sir," Adam asked hesitantly. "Is there any news on Horcruxes or anything?"

"Not yet, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "And Voldemort himself is being quiet since he was repelled at Christmas. I have heard that he believes his operation against you was betrayed."

"Dobby!" Adam exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but luckily for Dobby, Voldemort, like most wizards, would never even dream that a house-elf could act against his interests."

Adam nodded. "So he's just doing nothing?"

"No," Professor Dumbledore replied. "He is recruiting, both followers, magical creatures and, I believe, attempting to gain more influence over wizards within the Ministry."

"Influence?"

"It is my, and the Order's belief, that he has at least one agent within the Ministry and that agent has placed several others under the Imperius Curse."

"Can't you do something?" Adam demanded, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"We are, but Voldemort is very shrewd. His agents are keeping a low profile, acting normal. It is proving very difficult to locate them. We believe he has at least one agent within the Department of Magical Transportation. Far more worryingly, is my belief that they have at least one agent within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which resulted in Sirius being blamed for the release of the Death Eaters last year."

"And the Minister still claims that Voldemort is not back?" Adam demanded angrily.

"That is still his position," Professor Dumbledore replied gravely. "But in his case I feel that his incompetence is due not to Voldemort's influence but fear."

"What can we do?" Adam asked.

"At this stage, Adam, you do not need to do anything, rather you must work with me to further our quest for the Horcruxes. Members of the Order within the Ministry are attempting to locate those that have been placed under the Imperius Curse, but they must not only work against Voldemort's followers, but against the Minister as well. Not an easy situation," he paused. "Anyway, we have digressed from the topic of today's lesson. Once again I am afraid we must sneak out of my own school."

Together Professor Dumbledore and a Disillusioned Adam left the school. Once they left the grounds, Adam allowed Professor Dumbledore to carry him away by Side-Along-Apparition.

Adam had half expected a visit to some magical site, or maybe another person that might be able to tell them more about the Horcruxes. He had definitely not expected to find himself standing in a completely empty field.

"Where are we?" Adam asked, bemused as to why he had been brought here.

"We are not actually that far from Hogwarts, Adam," Professor Dumbledore began. "This field is a nice secluded spot for what I have planned today."

"Sir?" Adam questioned.

"Apparition lessons!"

Adam suddenly felt a burst of excitement. He had thought Professor Dumbledore would never get around to teaching him.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore began. "You may find my methods of instruction differ slightly from the Ministry Approved Syllabus, but in the end the result is the same. Today we will attempt to get you to Apparate from where you are standing onto," Professor Dumbledore waved his wand a conjured a white square on the nearby grass. "This white square."

Adam nodded.

"You will hear others who have been taking lessons talking about the three Ds. Determination, Destination and Deliberation. A far more accurate way to describe it is that you must be able to visualise yourself at your desired destination, you must have the intent to travel there and you must move you body to act a trigger for the magic."

"A trigger?" Adam asked, not quite understanding the Headmaster.

"In a similar way to which an incantation is a trigger for a Curse or Charm. Your body movement is a trigger for the Apparition effect. That is what we will start on today. Watch."

Adam watched as Professor Dumbledore deftly spun on the spot.

"That is the standard movement that is associated with Apparation, a full turn on the spot. Now you practice."

After several tries, and one trip to the floor, Adam managed to successfully swivel on the spot.

"Excellent, now the key to Apparation is; as you turn, you must visualise yourself at the destination and you must be completely sure that the turn will take you there. As sure as you are when you say the destination to a fireplace or take hold of a Portkey," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Adam nodded, not quite sure how he could be sure that he would arrive at the destination. He visualised himself standing on the white square and began to chant silently, _I will be on the white square. I will be on the square._ He then turned on the spot.

Nothing happened.

"Do not worry, Adam, it takes significant practice for one to master Apparition. In fact I would not be surprised if your only success to day is mastering the turn."

Adam nodded, disappointingly. He _really_ wanted to learn to Apparate.

"We will come here for the next few weeks to practice, so you will have plenty of time and, I dare say, with one on one tuition from myself you will master it far quicker than any of your fellows. Anyway let us try again!"

Adam concentrated again on the white square, willed himself to travel and spun on the spot.

Once again nothing happened.

Adam groaned. It was looking like it was going to be a long afternoon.  
**  
Ginny  
March 26th 1997**

In Ginny's opinion, the DA was making excellent progress. Today they were once again practicing the Patronus Charm. At the last meeting, pretty much all of the DA members were able to at least conjure white mist and a few, such as Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville had managed summon Patronuses that were beginning to resemble animals.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny heard Hermione's excited cry.

Ginny looked over and saw a silver otter swimming through the air around Hermione.

"Well done, Hermione!" Adam exclaimed in response. "You did it!"

Ginny looked around the room in satisfaction as several other corporeal Patronuses joined Hermione's. She spotted a silver swan, which she hadn't seen before. __

Someone must have just gotten it right! Ginny thought with delight.

The meeting continued like that for some time, with Ginny and Adam..., no Harry she mentally corrected herself, moving around the class and helping the others. The vast majority of members had achieved, either today or in previous lessons, some measure of success with the charm and, while only a handful had been able to summon corporeal Patronuses, everyone had made progress.

The meeting was in full swing when suddenly the doors to the Room of Requirement opened. Ginny turned to look and paused in surprise. It was Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus?" Ginny exclaimed loudly, causing the room to quieten. He wasn't a member of the DA, so what was he doing here?

"Seamus!" Hermione's voice suddenly echoed. "You made it!"

Ginny suddenly noticed that Seamus had paused as soon as he came in the doorway, resting his hands on his knees and breathing hard. Hermione, Adam and several others had apparently noticed as well, as a large group quickly congregated around him.

"Umbridge!" He gasped.

"What!" Adam exclaimed from behind her.

"Hermione, told me I can could come along. I was late," he wheezed. "On the way I heard Umbridge and a few of the Slytherins talking about the meeting. They know you're here! I had to come and warn you!"

The room suddenly went deathly silent. Ginny looked around the room watching the frightened looks that had appeared on the faces of many of the students. _Would Dumbledore really let Umbridge expel people for being in the DA?_

"I think she's going to try and catch us!" Seamus added.

Ginny spun around and looked at Adam. He was staring blankly at the doorway.

"Okay, everyone," he said in a loud voice. "Get out of here."

To Ginny's surprise no one moved.

"GO! MOVE!" Adam shouted.

Immediately the room erupted in panic and people began bolting from the room. Ginny felt herself being pushed towards and then through the door of the Room of Requirement as the members of the DA scattered.

Once outside the room, Ginny held her ground and glanced around, looking for Adam. She couldn't see him. _Good_. Hopefully he'd had the good sense to use the cloak. Him out of everyone could least afford to be caught.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!" Her voice then lowered to a whisper. "Do you know where...?"

"He'll be fine," Ginny replied. "Let's go! We can hide in the girl's toilets downstairs!"

Ginny and Hermione pounded down the seventh floor corridor, they only had to descend one flight of stairs and they could reach the girl's loo, where they could pretend they were doing make up or something.

They dashed down the stairs and onto the sixth floor, then, suddenly, Ginny felt her legs give way under her and she and Hermione landed in a heap on the floor.

"Hah!" A voice exclaimed from nearby. "Got two, Professor! The Weaslette and Granger!"

Ginny shuddered, recognising Malfoy's voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" She spat.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" Umbridge exclaimed as she appeared, looking slightly flustered, from around the corner. "I'll take these two the Headmaster's office. You keep looking."

Umbridge roughly pulled both Ginny and Hermione to their feet and they very reluctantly followed her to the Headmaster's office.

As they walked Ginny fought hard to quell the sense of panic building up inside of her. What would happen to her and Hermione now? Would they be expelled? If she was expelled her mum would kill her! If she was expelled she would hardly get to see Adam anymore! She would have to go to Beauxbatons or something and he would stay at Hogwarts!

As they reached the Headmaster's office, Ginny had to blink her eyes furiously. She wasn't going to cry! She noticed Hermione was also looking very pale.

They entered the office and Ginny immediately saw that it was full of people. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, the Minister of Magic and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair were all clustered around the Headmaster's desk. Ginny also spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt, who she knew from her time at Grimmauld Place during the summer, and... her brother, Percy!

"Ginevra!" He exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you have been involved in this! What will Mother and Father think?"

"I suppose you'd know wouldn't you, Percy!" Ginny spat back. "When was the last time you actually saw them!"

"Now, Ginevra, you can't speak to me like that!"

Ginny was about to bark another reply at him, when Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley," he said in a loud voice.

Ginny looked over towards Professor Dumbledore, and saw that the entire room seemed to be watching her and Percy face off. While they were at it, Hermione and Umbridge and had entered the room.

Once Umbridge had closed the door, Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. From the look of it Umbridge hadn't actually managed to catch any other members of the DA. Adam had escaped! He had enough on his plate and didn't need this on top of everything else.

"Well then, Cornelius," Professor Dumbledore said. "Shall we begin?"

"Well," Fudge replied. "Well, well, well…"

"These two were heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge, in an excited tone. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

"Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, you two, whatever your names are… I expect you know why you are here?"

"Err..." Ginny began.

Suddenly she caught sight of Dumbledore's face. He was not looking directly at her, but as she watched, he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side.

"No," Ginny replied, hoping Hermione would play along. "I don't know why I'm here."

"You don't know why you are here?"

"No," said Ginny and Hermione simultaneously.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm. "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Hermione, before Ginny could answer. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," Hermione continued.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now angry. "That an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Ginny sweetly, deliberately putting a smile on her face.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him. "We might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, glaring at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Ginny heard the door open behind her. Umbridge moved past her into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho Chang's friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands. As she entered the room Ginny heard Hermione emit a muffled squeak.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, before Ginny had chance to figure out why Hermione had made that noise. "It's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge. "Is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy. Let's hear what you've got to — galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backward in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire, and Hermione made a sound like a strangled cough. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before the whole room had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word "SNEAK."

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently. "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister..."

Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back onto her face and said. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face. "Came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look. "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak. She merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

Marietta suddenly took one hand gingerly from her face and pointed at Hermione. "She knows!" she cried in a high pitched voice.

"You, Granger?" Umbridge said, turning on Hermione. "You did this?"

"N-N-No," Hermione said shakily. "She signed a binding contract!"

"Dolores," Fudge interrupted. "We can sort out how the word 'sneak' came to be written on our informant's face later. Can you continue with evidence, if she won't speak for herself."

"Certainly, Minister. You will remember that I sent you a report back in October that a number of students met in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade..."

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word this group said and hastened straight to the school to report to me."

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"The purpose of this meeting," continued Professor Umbridge, completely ignoring Professor McGonagall, "Was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age... "

"I think you will find that you are wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story you've concocted now Dumbledore!"

"Cornelius, I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after this meeting, so none of the students were breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," Umbridge said, smiling sweetly. "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"I see," said Dumbledore, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers. "They certainly would be, if they had continued after the decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

Ginny heard a quiet rustle from behind her as something brushed against her back. She also thought that Kingsley whispered something. She then felt a second touch against her side but when she looked down she saw nothing.

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once. "Tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Ginny suddenly felt another surge of panic. This was it, Dumbledore couldn't save her now.

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta. "Come on, now, that won't activate the jinx further. …"

Marietta shook her head.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months. You have, haven't you?"

Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly. "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement!"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly. "They mean 'no.' So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans —"

"Dolores," said Fudge. "The meeting tonight, the one we know definitely happened?"

"Yes," said Umbridge. "Well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction." She turned and pointed at Hermione and Ginny. "These two lingered and we were able to catch them."

"You can't deny it now," Fudge snapped at them. "You two were involved. You appear to have written some sort of binding contract," he continued pointing at Hermione. "Were you the leader of this little club?"

"Cornelius," Professor Dumbledore began, shaking his head. "I'm sure Miss Granger did no such thing."

"Dumbledore," Fudge snapped. "These children have violated a Ministry Decree."

Ginny gulped.

"Weasley," Fudge continued, this time turning to look at Percy. "Begin writing up an order to have these two expelled."

"You have shamed the family, Ginevra!" Percy said, looking almost remorseful.

"The only shame to the family here is you!" Ginny spat in response.

"Now, Cornelius," Dumbledore began, shaking his head fiercely from side to side.

"Albus, I have authority here. These two are clearly the leaders and will be expelled."

"Stop!" A new voice said loudly and suddenly Adam was standing in the room.

"H-Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and to Ginny's surprise a frown had formed on his face.

"Potter!" A simultaneous cry went up from Fudge and Umbridge.

"I led the group, it was all my doing. Punish me, not them," Adam stated loudly.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed in horror. He couldn't let himself get expelled for her!

"Oho, Potter!" Fudge exclaimed. "At last we meet the Boy-Who-Lived. For your involvement, you will of course accompany me back to the Ministry. Of course I must wonder how you, who are not even a student at this school, came to be involved."

"I–" Adam began.

"Cornelius," Professor Dumbledore interrupted sharply. "The answer is quite obvious; he couldn't have done it without my involvement."

Fudge just stared at Dumbledore, as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore added. "I believe you have a certain piece of parchment that I gave you in your pocket. Show it to the Minister, please."

Adam looked confused for a second before rummaging in his pockets and pulling out a folded sheet of parchment._ How had Dumbledore put that in there?_

"Give it to the Minister, Harry," Professor Dumbledore ordered.

Adam handed the paper over to the Minister who started it for several seconds, before passing it to Umbridge. When Umbridge read it she gave a squeal of delight.

"You see what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

"As you see, Cornelius, the game is up," Professor Dumbledore replied simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius — or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Ginny saw Adam make eye contact with her briefly, he didn't seem to have any more idea what was going on than she had.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What — I don't — ?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I organised it, I got young Harry here involved. I drafted the contract and I recruited the students."

"I knew it!" Umbridge exclaimed. "I knew something was fishy all along, Minister!"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"NO!" shouted Adam, but he was completely ignored.

Fudge, by this point, was almost rubbing his hands together in delight. "Well, well, well — I came here tonight expecting to expel a couple of students but instead I get Potter and Dumbledore!"

"It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?" Professor Dumbledore surmised cheerfully.

"Weasley!" cried Fudge. "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly.

"Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee. "Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!" Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "Albus, you and Potter, will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will both be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently. "Yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I am afraid I do. It is just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to — what is the phrase? 'Come quietly.' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban and I can under no circumstances allow you to have Harry."

Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, almost as if he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise and then looked around at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forward a little, away from the wall. Harry saw his hand drift, almost casually, toward his pocket.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror. I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWTs, but if you attempt to 'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself. "You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.

"Oh, yes, he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang, and the floor trembled. A hand grabbed the scruff of Ginny's neck and forced her to the floor. Then Fawkes screeched, and a cloud of dust filled the air, making it near impossible for Ginny to see. There was a another bang, a crash and then silence.

Ginny looked up to see who was half-strangling her and saw Professor McGonagall crouched beside her. She had forced her, Marietta and Hermione down onto the floor.

"Professor Dumbledore has gone," Professor McGonagall said in a quiet voice, still crouching on the floor near them. "Miss Weasley, you and Miss Granger had better head back to Gryffindor tower. It's going to be messy when they wake up, but there should be no repercussions from Dolores. She has bigger fish to fry now I fear."

"Pro..." Ginny began.

"No time. Go." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Ginny and Hermione didn't need to be told twice. They picked themselves up and dashed out of the office, trying desperately to brush the dust and soot off their clothes as they ran through the school. Eventually they reached Gryffindor tower. They entered through the portrait and, making a bee-line for one of the sofas, sat down.

Ginny looked around the common room and, to her surprise, she couldn't see any of the other DA members.

"I guess Ron and Neville decided not to come straight back here..." Hermione commented.

"That was probably a good idea..." Ginny replied.

Before she had chance to finish, Adam emerged from the boys' staircase. He walked casually into the common room, as if he had just come back from a quick trip to his room or the toilets.

Hermione gasped slightly, and Ginny glared at her. If he had somehow managed to slip back in unnoticed, then he didn't need Hermione giving him away.

Adam, obviously having seen them, trotted over to the sofa.

"Hi..." he said, still sounding shocked at what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked looking right into his eyes.

"Yeah.." he answered, glancing around at the other Gryffindors sitting near them. "I was just having a little nap."

Adam sat down next to Ginny and the three of them fell silent. Ginny knew they were going to have to think carefully now. With Professor Dumbledore gone, things were going to be significantly more difficult. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Ginny  
April 7th 1997**

"Are you ready for this?" Adam asked as they approached Professor McGonagall's office. When Ginny nodded, he continued. "You better head straight in, then."

Today was the day that Professor McGonagall had arranged to give careers advice to all fifth year Gryffindors. As Ginny and Adam were the last two alphabetically they had the last appointments of the day. The good thing about this was that they were both immediately after each other.

"Yeah," Ginny replied with a grin. "Wish me luck!"

Ginny knocked on the door, opened it and stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room.

"Hi, Professor," Ginny replied and made her way over to the seat that was positioned in front of the professor's desk.

As she sat down, a slight cough from behind her attracted her attention and Ginny swivelled on her chair. Sitting behind her near the door was Umbridge. She had a clipboard on her knee and a smug smile on her face.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall began. "Have you given any thought to what you might like to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Err.." Ginny began, hesitating. She wasn't sure if McGonagall would like what she was going to say.

"Pardon?"

"Quidditch," Ginny said, this time without hesitation.

"No one can doubt you are very talented at Quidditch," Professor McGonagall replied after a short pause. "But to make a career out of it requires a great deal of skill and no small amount of luck," she paused. "Have you thought about any other options to fall back on should you not make a team?"

Suddenly, the sound of Umbridge scribbling on her clipboard attracted her attention. _Why was she writing this down!_

"Err..." Ginny hesitated again. She had always dreamed of playing Quidditch. What would she do if that didn't happen?

"Miss Weasley, what are your strongest subjects?" Professor McGonagall prompted. "What do you enjoy?"

Ginny hesitated again. "Probably Defence and Transfiguration... oh, and Charms!"

"So you would see yourself taking those three subjects for NEWTs?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Ginny said a little more confidently than she felt.

"Then I would also suggest you consider at least taking Potions and Herbology."

Ginny made a face at the mention of Potions, which Professor McGonagall obviously saw.

"Miss Weasley," she added. "Taking those subjects gives you a wide variety of options. Your strongest subject in last year's exams was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Specialising in this subject generally leads to a career in Magical Law Enforcement. If you do well in the subjects I have suggested, you are well placed to apply for a job in Magical Law Enforcement, if that is indeed what you wish to do, in a wide variety of positions."

"Magical Law Enforcement!" Umbridge spluttered laughing out loud.

"Professor Umbridge!" Professor McGonagall snapped waspishly, before continuing. "Now, Miss Weasley, Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology would also provide a solid core for you to make a later decision on a career. They leave options open to you in the Ministry, in Law Enforcement , as I said, or even in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

Ginny nodded numbly in response.

"As for most sporting related fields such as player, journalist and trainer, candidates are all judged based on their natural abilities and the fact you have NEWTs not necessarily the NEWTs you have."

Ginny nodded again, feeling swamped by all the information she had just been given. She had never thought about half the careers Professor McGonagall had mentioned. All she had ever wanted to do was play Quidditch.

"Are you happy with what I have told you, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Ginny said faintly. "I think I'll take the NEWTs you suggested."

The only one of them she hadn't been planning to take was Potions, but maybe if it gave her more options for her career it would be worth suffering more Snape. Maybe she would wait and see what NEWTs Adam took.

"Do you have any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Very well, you may go. Please send Mr. Winters in."

Ginny stood and quickly left the room. Adam was waiting for her out in the corridor.

"She says to go in," Ginny said, then she lowered he voice. "Watch out, Umbridge is in there."

Adam made a face, nodded and disappeared into Professor McGonagall's office closing the door behind him.

Ginny waited patiently for what felt like hours until Adam emerged, looking slightly flustered and a little disappointed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said. "That was strange."

"What have you got in your hand?" Ginny asked curiously, seeing Adam was holding a large brown envelope.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall said she had some stuff for me to read through. She said you could read through it too."

"All right," Ginny said. "What did you tell her when she asked what you wanted to do?" Ginny questioned as they began walking back towards Gryffindor Tower hand in hand.

"Erm, well," said Adam blushing a little. "Apart from Quidditch the thing I've enjoyed the most is well, teaching the DA..."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "You asked about becoming a teacher!"

"Yep," Adam said.

"So what did she say to you? What NEWTs did she suggest your take?"

"She said there's not much chance in becoming a teacher straight out of school," his face fell. "Apparently, I need to get some experience in the subject before I can teach it."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "You're a better teacher than most of our Defence teachers!"

Adam sighed. "I'm not that good... anyway Professor McGonagall says you need experience. She's asked me to take Defence, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and," Adam pulled a face. "Potions for NEWTs."

"Me, too!" Ginny said excitedly. "She said it would leave a lot of options open for a career. She didn't seem too impressed when I told her I wanted to play Quidditch."

"Well, that's Professor McGonagall for you," Adam said with a laugh. "She suggested that being good at Defence I might want to look at Magical Law Enforcement."

"Really?" Ginny asked feeling amazed. "She said the same for me."

"Wow," Adam said pausing and turning to face her. Ginny thought he was about to say something, but then he turned around and started walking again. "Let's get back to the common room and we can look through the envelope!" he continued brightly after a short pause.

They made their way back to the common room, sat down on a sofa and opened the envelope.

"What?" Adam exclaimed as he opened it. "This isn't a leaflet."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Adam didn't answer because he was staring at the piece of parchment in front of him.

"What's that?" Ginny asked again, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Look," Adam said in a faint voice, passing her the letter.

Ginny, taking the letter from Adam, immediately began to read it.  
_  
Adam,_

Despite current circumstances, it is imperative that we continue our lessons. You will find enclosed a silver coin, this is a Portkey. On Saturday at 10 AM it will activate and bring you to my location.

Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore

"Wow," Ginny whispered. "He's still going to teach you."

"Yeah..." Adam said, he looked shocked, but Ginny couldn't help but notice a smile forming on his face. "I knew he'd find a way."

Ginny hadn't expected Dumbledore to continue to teach Adam now that he'd been forced out of the school. With Umbridge in charge and the Ministry now watching the school closely it just seemed like it simply would not be possible, but, apparently, Dumbledore had found a way and, judging from Adam's expression, he was incredibly pleased that his lessons would be continuing.

Even though there had been no repercussions for either herself or Hermione after the night Umbridge had caught them, the DA hadn't dared hold any more meetings. She and Adam hadn't even dared to sneak back to the Room of Requirement for their own practices, just in case it was being watched.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Ginny mused. "Now that he's been kicked out of school. I wonder where he's living?"

"I don't know," Adam replied, in a whisper. "But I bet you he's looking for the Horcruxes."

**Adam  
April 12th 1997**

The Portkey activated exactly as Professor Dumbledore's letter said it would and carried Adam back to the field where he'd had his previous Apparition lessons.

"Professor!" Adam exclaimed when he saw Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"Adam!" Professor Dumbledore replied, smiling widely. "It is good to see you again!"

"Sir, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you kicked out of school, but I couldn't let Ginny and Hermione get expelled!" Adam blurted.

"My boy," Professor Dumbledore replied, "I will admit that I did have a plan, but yours seemed to work nearly as well and my absence has proved fruitful. I have some, shall we say, interesting leads."

"Brilliant," Adam replied. "What are they?"

"I would not like to say right now, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "When I have some more concrete information, I will tell you. Do not fret because I have not forgotten my promise to take you with me when I find the location of a Horcrux."

"Thanks," Adam replied, thankful that Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to use his removal from the school as an excuse not to take him along.

"It is no problem, Adam. Now, we must turn to the lesson for today, Apparition once again."

Once more Professor Dumbledore summoned the white square for Adam to Apparate to and once again Adam thought of his destination, he filled his mind with his desire to be there, exactly in the same way he did with the memory for his Patronus and turned on the spot.

Once again Adam didn't move.

"Well done!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

"What?" Adam responded. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did, Adam," Professor Dumbledore replied. "You bounced."

"I did?" Adam asked incredulously.

"You Apparated, only your position did not change. You are nearly there!"

Adam felt like jumping up and down. He'd done it! Well, nearly anyway.

"Try again!" Professor Dumbledore added enthusiastically.

Adam focused his mind once again on his destination, still feeling buoyant from his previous time, and turned on the spot. Instantly he felt the pulling, squeezing sensation he associated with Side-Along-Apparition. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on the white square.

Adam gazed around, flabbergasted that he had finally done it! He gave a whoop of joy.

"I did it!" he shouted excitedly "I did it!"

"I knew you could do it, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thanks!" he replied, beaming. "I even beat Hermione. Her test isn't until next week."

"Well, I don't know that you are quite up to test standard yet, but you have had the advantage of one on one instruction. Now, just because you have been able to Apparate once, does not mean you have mastered the skill. We will need to practice it over longer distances. Now follow me."

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore vanished with a crack. Adam span around on the spot looking for him and quickly spotted him standing near a gate at the far end of the field.

Adam spun on the spot.

Nothing happened. __

Come on concentrate, Adam! He focused his mind, making sure everything was the same as last time, he visualised the gate, focused on his desire to be there and turned on the spot.

He appeared with a pop next to Professor Dumbledore a few seconds later.

"Now, take my arm," Professor Dumbledore instructed.

Adam obeyed, and before he'd had chance to consider what Professor Dumbledore was going to do, he was pulled to the top of a hill, overlooking a patchwork of multicoloured fields below them.

"We are a little under a mile from the gate. I will see you back there," Professor Dumbledore announced, and then he vanished with a quiet pop.

Adam stared blankly at the countryside around him. He felt a small spike of worry flare inside him. What if he couldn't get back? He shook his head, and began to focus his mind.

_The gate, I will travel to the gate._ Adam turned on the spot.

He landed slightly awkwardly, and nearly fell to the floor, about ten feet from the gate.

"Bravo!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "Bravo!"

"Thanks, sir!" Adam said, feeling completely exhilarated. He felt like bouncing up and down with joy, but he wasn't quite sure if he should do that in front of the Headmaster.

They continued practicing for some time and each time Adam apparated, he felt more and more confident in his ability. He could do it! He could Apparate!

"Now, I'm going to give you a return Portkey to the school," Professor Dumbledore informed him, once nearly an hour had passed. "I will contact you again, in the same manner, when I have more information about Horcruxes to relay to you."

"Thanks, sir," Adam replied.

"Oh and, Harry," Professor Dumbledore added. "Good look with your OWLs."

**Ginny  
May 24th 1997**

Ginny didn't know why they bothered to have changing rooms down at the Quidditch pitch, she hardy ever got to use them. Today, she along with the rest of the team, had been hustled at head of a sea of celebrating Gryffindors straight back to the common room. She hadn't even had chance to shower!

For the third year in a row, well, as long as you ignored the year when there was no Quidditch, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup!

The game had lasted a little over a four hours. The battle between the two opposing sets of Chasers had been exhaustingly fierce and when Adam had finally caught the Snitch, Ravenclaw were sixty points ahead. The game had finished 290 to 200, meaning that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup by only fifty points and making it one of the closest run competitions for many years.

Once they arrived back in the common room, the party got into full swing, promising to last for several hours.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed brightly as Adam plopped down next to her. He was slightly flushed, and looked, well, exhilarated.

"Hi!" Adam said back. "I can't believe we won!"

"We won the last two years!" Ginny exclaimed. "Gryffindor are champions!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't on the team those years and I missed one Snitch, this year," Adam said faintly, his grin fading.

"Oh, Adam!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're an amazing Seeker. You're better than me!"

Adam's grin returned to his face, and suddenly he slid across the sofa and kissed her.

"No! Adam!" Ginny exclaimed laughing. "I haven't showered! I'm smelly and—"

Adam only laughed in response and, putting his arms on her shoulders, he nudged her so she was lying back into the sofa and moved in to kiss her again. "Don't care! You're–" he began with a grin.

"Oi!" A voice exclaimed.

Ginny groaned.

"Winters," Ron grumbled from across the common room. "Not with my sister in public. Please!"

"Let's sneak off," Adam said, looking down on her with an impish grin.

"What's gotten into you today?" Ginny exclaimed with a giggle.

Adam leapt to his feet, grabbed Ginny's hand and, pulling her to her feet, he dragged her out of the common room.

"Adam! No!" Ginny cried. "Umbridge!"

"I've got the cloak," Adam replied with a wink and he threw it over the two of them.

They half ran, half walked together under the cloak through the school.

"What's the matter with you today?" Ginny asked lightly as they climbed a staircase.

"I don't know!" Adam confessed. "I just feel so energetic! Hell, we won the Cup!"

They continued excitedly through the school, managing, by pure luck, to avoid any patrols by Umbridge or members of her Inquisitorial Squad.

Eventually, Adam pulled her through one final door, and suddenly Ginny could feel a cool wind on her skin.

"Where are we?" she asked excitedly, as Adam whipped off the cloak.

"Astronomy tower," Adam answered with a wink.

"Oh," Ginny said raising an eyebrow. "How original."

"Yeah..." Adam smirked, hesitating slightly.

Ginny, deciding to take the initiative, stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She giggled. "You didn't bring me all this way up here for nothing did you?"

Adam laughed in response, and, drawing her closer, kissed her back.

Several rather enjoyable minutes later, Ginny was sitting on Adam's lap, leaning against him, as they sat up against one of the parapets of the tower looking out over the grounds.

"It's a nice night," Adam mumbled quietly.

"It is," Ginny said softly, cuddling up against Adam. She was silent for several minutes before continuing. "What do you think will happen, you know, next year without Dumbledore?"

"I don't know," Adam replied, with a sigh. "I think to be honest it's a good thing that he's not here."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes fixed on a light that shone for second out in the school grounds.

"Well, I mean it's obviously bad for the school, but if he's out there," Adam took his arm from around her waist and waved at the sky, "then he's got more time to look for the Horcruxes, and that can only be a good thing."

Ginny murmured in agreement. "The sooner he finds them all, the sooner this is all over and we can... you can..."

"Just get on with life?" Adam asked with a small laugh.

Ginny hesitated. "Yeah, it's just that so much has happened in the last year, you being kidnapped, Sirius," she felt herself choking a little. "Remus..."

"I know," Adam said softly, holding her tighter. "But we'll get through it. Dumbledore will find the Horcruxes, and then..." Ginny felt him shudder slightly. "I'll do what I have to do then we—"

A loud BANG from the grounds interrupted him and Ginny jumped in surprise. She quickly hopped off the parapet and stood with Adam looking out onto the grounds.

The door to Hagrid's cabin had burst open and light flooded out. Ginny saw Hagrid quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six other people.

Suddenly, the people surrounding him started flinging tiny threads of red light at him. _They were trying to Stun Hagrid!_ Ginny realised with horror, gasping as she watched what unfolded below.

Jets of red light continued to fly besides Hagrid's cabin, but somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him. He was still upright and, as far as Ginny could see, still fighting.

Cries and yells were now echoing across the grounds and Ginny heard a man yell, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

"Reasonable be damned! You wont take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid roared in response.

Suddenly, Hagrid gave a howl of fury as Fang was Stunned. He surged towards the dog's attacker, lifted him from the ground, and threw him. The man landed about ten feet away and did not move.

Ginny gasped, she had never seen Hagrid in a real temper before.

"Look!" shouted Adam. He was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle. The main door had just opened and a single figure was now sprinting down towards Hagrid's hut.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"

"It's Professor McGonagall!" said Adam.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" came Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such—"

Ginny screamed. No fewer than four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and was still.

Ginny heard Adam emit a roar of fury, and then before she knew what had happened, he had dashed down the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

"Adam!" Ginny called after him. "Wait!"

Determined to chase after him, Ginny pounded down the steps back into the school. She dashed through the deserted corridors, her hair and Quidditch robes billowing behind her.

She got as far as Entrance Hall before she saw anyone else. She was halfway down the marble staircase when she heard the main doors creak open. Ginny froze, hesitating for a second in plain sight, before she dashed back to the top of the stairs and hid out of sight.

Ginny watched as two cloaked figures entered the Entrance Hall levitating Professor McGonagall's unconscious body in front of them.

_Unconscious body. That means they're probably heading to the hospital wing._ _That means they have to pass me!_

Ginny sank down onto her haunches to attempt to stay out of sight. She then crept along the first floor landing, and snuck into the first floor corridor. Once out of sight, Ginny began running down the first floor corridor until she came to another staircase, which she knew would take her up to third floor.

She pelted up the stairs onto the third floor and dashed down the corridor. If Adam was following Professor McGonagall then he would eventually end up at the hospital wing too. She needed to try to intercept him before he did something stupid. Unfortunately, he would be near impossible to find underneath the cloak.

Ginny rounded the final corner and reached the double doors leading into the hospital wing. Everything was eerily quiet. Ginny froze, the route she had taken was far longer than the route along the main staircase. They should already be here!

As Ginny approached the double doors, a hand suddenly came over her face. Ginny screamed and struggled for a second but the hand muffled all sound she made as a piece of cloth came down over her head.

"Ginny!" Adam's voice whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for grabbing you, but they're right inside!"

Ginny instantly relaxed and allowed Adam to guide her backwards until they stood pressed up against each other next to the doors to the hospital wing.

"They took her right inside," Adam whispered into Ginny's ear. "Umbridge, and a man named Dawlish."

"Well at least they brought her here," Ginny whispered back, turning her face so it was close to his.

"We'll wait for them to come out, then sneak in. I want to make sure she's alright."

They stood there in silence. Ginny could feel Adam's slightly heavy breathing across the side of her face and his chest moving against her back. He'd obviously been running.

Soon the doors opened and Umbridge and Dawlish walked back out. Ginny and Adam waited until the two adults had turned a corner and were out of earshot before they snuck to the hospital doors and moved quickly inside the hospital wing. Cautiously, so as to not allow their footsteps to be heard, Adam and Ginny crept down the length of the wing until they reached the bed where Professor McGonagall was laying.

"Lie still, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey was saying. "I'll make the Floo call now. It won't be long."

"Stay hidden," Adam whispered to Ginny, once Madam Pomfrey had left the bedside.

Adam immediately shrugged out of the cloak, leaving it still covering her and stepped forward, with Ginny following.

"Professor McGonagall," Adam said in a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Adam..." she said in an extremely weak voice. "I'm...alright...need to go to St Mungo's. I'm having trouble... breathing."

"Professor," Adam began to respond.

"Concern for me..." she wheezed. "Does not... excuse you being out after curfew."

"Professor," Adam began weakly. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be alright."

"I," she replied, still gasping slightly, "will be fine, but I'm afraid I might miss the your OWLs. This old body—"

"It's okay," Adam responded.

"Thanks, Adam," she responded, after several seconds of catching her breath. "But go, please, before you're caught and end up in detention with that woman."

The noise of Madam Pomfrey's office door opening disturbed them.

"Go!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

Adam turned to leave.

"Adam!" she added, her whispered voice sounding incredibly raspy. "In my cloak, a letter... for you."

Ginny watched as Adam darted over to her cloak, grabbed an envelope and mere seconds before Madam Pomfrey entered the cubicle, ducked back under the Invisibility Cloak with her.

"Minerva," Madam Pomfrey asked as she approached. "Did I hear someone?"

"No," Professor McGonagall replied. "Talking to myself."

Ginny, now deciding to take the lead, guided Adam backwards out of the cubicle and away from Professor McGonagall.

Once they were far enough away that they were confident they wouldn't be heard, they moved quickly towards the double doors. They pulled one open, and ran, pelting down the corridor until they were out of sight of the doors, just in case anyone came to investigate the noise of the door opening.

They stayed close to each other in the dark of the third floor corridor until they got their breath back.

"Is that for another lesson?" Ginny whispered to Adam.

"I think so," Adam replied. "Let's get back to the common room, and open it there."

They made their way slowly and carefully back up to the common room. They had been through too much tonight to get caught when they were nearly back.

Ginny and Adam reached the common room without incident and much to their relief it was deserted.

"It's nearly midnight!" Ginny exclaimed. "We've been out ages!"

They sat down next to each other on the sofa and Ginny waited patiently as Adam read the letter in the envelope. After a few seconds, Adam laid the letter down in his lap and turned to her.

"He's found a Horcrux," he said in quiet voice. "He wants me to go with him, to help destroy it."

**June 2nd 1997**

In the week since Professor McGonagall had left the school Ginny had begun to find that Hogwarts was feeling decidedly more oppressive. She knew that with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall now gone, the number of teachers that would actually stick up for Adam, or herself, if something happened was now zero.

The rapidly approaching onset of the OWL exams had not made things any better, but at least it had given her something to take her mind off things. In the days after Hagrid's sacking and Professor McGonagall's injury, Ginny and Adam had both decided to keep their heads down and throw themselves into revision for their exams. This wasn't helped by the fact that Umbridge was now covering McGonagall's revision lessons with them, in exactly the same manner which she conducted their Defence classes, which is to say, they learnt nothing.

Today was the day of the first OWL exams, Charms. Ginny wasn't too worried about this exam, at least not compared to Potions which was coming up next week, because she and Adam had revised heavily. Even so, both she and Adam were waiting anxiously outside the Great Hall for the exam to start.

"Ginny," Adam said faintly, "I was just thinking."

"What?" Ginny replied, half distractedly as she frantically attempted to recap from the scribbled sheet of notes she had in her hands.

"I haven't seen Dobby for a while, not since Christmas. I hope he's okay."

"Oh," Ginny said dumbfounded. "I don't know, I guess he's probably okay. But why?" She shook her head and laughed. "We're standing outside waiting for one of the most important exams of our lives and you talking about a house-elf, who even though he did save our lives, is probably slightly crazy and in all likeliness perfectly alright!"

Adam stared at her for a second, before he snorted and then doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, Ginny," Adam gasped between laughs. "You're right!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Students!" Umbridge's voice echoed over the Entrance Hall. "You will now proceed into the Great Hall in absolute silence."

Ginny turned to Adam and whispered. "Good luck!"

"You, too," Adam replied with a smile as he turned to walk into the Great Hall. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Adam  
June 16th 1997**

The day had finally come. Today was the day that Adam would be going with Professor Dumbledore to find a Horcrux. Today was the day he would actually get to do something to stop Voldemort. Maybe they could even stop this stupid war before it even began.

Adam was in his room with Ginny, getting ready to leave. As instructed he had brought only the cloak and his wand. He had been careful to ensure that the door was locked so that they were not disturbed.

Adam held the Portkey in his hand, they had only minutes before it was time for it to activate.

"You be careful now!" Ginny cautioned in a slightly shaky voice. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'll be careful, Ginny... I promise, and I won't do anything stupid," Adam replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "I'll see you later tonight."

Adam looked down at his watch, it was time. He gripped the Portkey and felt its familiar tug.

"Welcome, Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice greeted him upon his arrival.

Adam looked around. They were standing in a small lane, surrounded by high overgrown hedgerows.

"Or perhaps I should say, Welcome back to Little Hangleton. Follow me, please," Professor Dumbledore continued.

As they walked down the lane, Adam looked around for anything he could see that was familiar. Soon they reached a wooden sign and with a start Adam realised where they were.

"The Gaunt house!" He exclaimed.

"Exactly," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Is it not interesting that Voldemort chose to hide a Horcrux in a location from his past?"

Adam nodded numbly as they walked. "Do you think he hid any others at similar locations? It might show a pattern."

Professor Dumbledore, stopping, turned and smiled at him. "Very astute, Harry. I have evidence that leads me to believe that he hid at least one other at a location from his past."

"Where?" Adam breathed excitedly.

"You may remember, from our trip into the Pensieve, that the orphanage that Tom grew up in took occasional trips to a seaside village, which I have since learned is named Ramsey Island," Professor Dumbledore paused. "As you will remember, we heard that Tom had found a cave, wherein he, for lack of a better word, terrorised several of the other residents of the orphanage."

"He left a Horcrux there?" Adam exclaimed.

"I believe he did and I intend to validate my theory soon."

"Can I come?" Adam asked eagerly.

"I do not see why not," Professor Dumbledore answered gravely. "As long as you obey the conditions I am going to place on our trip today and prove that you will listen to me, no matter what happens."

"Conditions?" Adam asked apprehensively.

"Please listen very carefully, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said drawing himself up to his full height. "There is only one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Yes," replied Adam.

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run,' 'hide,' or 'go back.' Do I have your word?"

"Yes, of course."

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I..." Adam hesitated.

"Harry?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Adam..." Professor Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes, sir." Adam replied, feeling distinctly uneasy about the last request.

"Very, well," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Let us continue."

As they continued walking, the lane began to slope down a steep hillside and Adam gazed out at the wide valley that was spread out in front of him.

"Ah, yes," Professor Dumbledore said, pointing across the valley. "The Riddle House."

"Was that were..." Adam began, shuddering involuntarily.

"Yes, I am afraid so. That is where you were imprisoned."

"I didn't recognise it in the Pensieve," Adam replied shakily.

"No, it's amazing how different a house can look when occupied and well tended, plus I did not draw your attention to it at that time. We were understandably focused on Ogden."

They continued walking along the road. Adam kept a sharp look out for the gap in the hedge that would lead to the Gaunt House but he could see no sign of it.

"I think you will find, Harry, that time has taken its toll on the Gaunt house as well," Professor Dumbledore stated.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly, with the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves, the bushes in the hedgerow drew back, forming a small gateway. Adam followed Professor Dumbledore through the gateway onto the dirt track that he had walked down earlier that year in the Headmaster's Pensieve.

The track was now hopelessly overgrown with weeds, and Adam had to pick his footing carefully to avoid tripping on the gnarled roots of plants that had taken over the path.

They walked along in silence; eventually they came into sight of the house and Adam shuddered. It was in an even worse state of repair than when Adam had seen it in the Pensieve.

"Stay behind me, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said in a quiet voice as they approached the dingy house.

As they walked beneath the shelter of the trees, the world grew dark with the last of the setting sun now being blocked from view. Soon they approached one of the walls of the house, now completely overgrown with brambles and ivy.

"Ah...here we are!" Professor Dumbledore said and he pointed his wand at a spot in the wall.

Adam jumped back as a ball of flame shot out from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand. It struck the side of the house, and a large section of the plants growing there were engulfed in flame. Adam watched the dancing shadows caused by the now flaming side of the house, but soon Professor Dumbledore once again waved his wand and the flames vanished.

"And here we are," he murmured.

The flames had burnt away a large amount of greenery to reveal a battered wooden door, set in a now crumbling wall.

Professor Dumbledore approached the doorway. "Ah, locked," he said, sounding surprised.

"Harry, come here," said Professor Dumbledore. "This door has been magically sealed. An unlocking charm will not open it. Tom was always fond of magic such as this, magic that requires a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, in this case blood."

"Do you... do you need my blood?"

"Oh no," Professor Dumbledore said lightly. "In this case mine will suffice, far less valuable than yours, I dare say."

Before Adam could object, Professor Dumbledore withdrew a sharp silver knife. It flashed briefly then a squirt of blood landed on the door. It immediately clicked open.

"Professor!" Adam exclaimed. "I'd have..."

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and said. "You are very kind, Harry, but I am fine. Now let us go inside and stay behind me."

Professor Dumbledore stepped through the doorway. As Adam watched, he moved his wand as if it was sniffing for scent.

"Harry, could you provide some light," Professor Dumbledore requested.

"_Lumos._"

Once they had entered the house, they stood in a dingy room that Adam recognised as the living room and kitchen from the Pensieve memory. Broken pieces of furniture were scattered around the room, and Adam could see the collapsed remains of what once would have been an oven.

Professor Dumbledore wandered the room, searching for any sign of the Horcrux that might be hidden here.

Adam was drawn to the fireplace. The mantelpiece set above it contained several cracked photo frames. Adam slowly made his way towards it. _I wonder what would constitute a family photograph in the Gaunt house_, Adam wondered idly.

"Harry! Stop!" Professor Dumbledore's voice crackled with authority, causing Adam to freeze on the spot. "Carefully now, step backwards!"

Adam carefully stepped back and Professor Dumbledore pushed past him.

"Aha," he exclaimed. "We've found it!"

He waved his wand over a floorboard and with a puff of smoke it dissolved.

Adam crept towards Professor Dumbledore as he rummaged beneath the floor. Adam looked over the Professor's shoulder as he withdrew a small golden box.

"Is that it?" Adam inquired faintly.

"I believe so," Professor Dumbledore. "I will remove it from the box, and then we can destroy it."

"How do we do that?" Adam asked.

"We will need to return to the school," Professor Dumbledore replied. "We will destroy it in the same way you destroyed the Diary."

"A Basilisk fang!" Adam exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have brought one."

"And risk you being caught by Umbridge?" Professor Dumbledore replied incredulously. "She'd have you in Azkaban in no time for possessing Basilisk venom."

"But—"

"Quiet, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said flatly.

He pointed his wand at the box and it clicked open, he put his hand inside the box and withdrew the ring Harry remembered from the Pensieve memory. It looked remarkably _ordinary_. It was a golden ring with a single dark stone.

Adam stared at the ring as Professor Dumbledore examined it closely.

"Oh my," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly, as he fingers passed over the stone. "I never thought..."

"Professor?" Adam questioned hesitantly.

"After all these years... it is here in my hands," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly, then his voice hitched slightly. "If I could just see them...Ariana..."

Then to Adam's horror Professor Dumbledore started moving the ring towards his finger. Almost as if he intended to put it on. Adam had a very bad feeling about this.

"Professor!" Adam exclaimed, reaching his hand out to try and stop the Headmaster. "I don't think you should!"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore snapped, turning to face him. "It is mine!"

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively at Adam, and then, as if a giant fist had punched him in the stomach, Adam found himself flying through the room. He hit the door frame that led into the other rooms of the house and, with a cry of pain, he slid to the floor amongst a spray of splintered wood.

Adam sat there in a stunned stupor for several seconds, until a second cry of pain shook him out of it. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, the closest thing he could compare to it was someone under the Cruciatus curse.

Adam stared in horror. Professor Dumbledore was writhing on the floor, crying out in obvious pain. He had one hand cradled against his chest, while he frantically struck the floor with the other.

Adam shot to his feet and dashed over to the fallen Headmaster.

"Wand! Wand!" Professor Dumbledore managed to gasp between cries.

Adam search frantically for the wand, which had been discarded in the pain the ring was obviously causing the Headmaster. When he found it, he pressed it into Dumbledore's free hand. Immediately, Professor Dumbledore clasped the wand and pointed it at the ring, and both the ring and Dumbledore glowed slightly.

"I..." he gasped. "I have slowed it and... numbed the pain."

"Professor!" Adam gasped frantically. "What happened?"

"Foolish of me," he gasped. "Jeopardised... everything! Now I must think..."

He lay there for nearly a minute seemingly deep in thought, not speaking, nor giving any sign that he knew that Adam was there.

Finally, he spoke. "Harry, I must ask you to help me back to the school... I need... Severus..." He trailed off gasping for breath.

"Snape!" Adam exclaimed.

"He is... he is my only hope now... he has the skill..."

"Surely Madam Pomfrey!" Adam exclaimed in a panic.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore gasped. "Severus!"

"Okay!" Adam said, getting himself back under control. "Let me help you get that ring off."

"No!" Professor Dumbledore commanded, in a far stronger voice. "Harry, you must not touch the ring! I need you to help me get back to Hogwarts"

"Can you stand?"

"With your help," Professor Dumbledore answered, his voice weak again.

As Adam helped Professor Dumbledore to his feet, having to take most of the Professor's weight in the process, Adam had his first look at the professor's hand. What he saw made him gasp. Dumbledore's entire third finger and half of the hand, on which the ring was situated, had withered and taken on a blackened hue. As Adam watched with mounting dread, the blackened disease seemed to be spreading, growing further up the hand, like a scab that grew over a cut.

"As it..." Professor Dumbledore gasped. "... as it grows over my skin, so the curse travels inside my body. Get me to Severus, Harry."

"I'll Apparate us," Adam said with more confidence than he felt. He could picture the gates of Hogwarts, he could do this.

"Outside..." Professor Dumbledore gasped. "Can't Apparate in here!"

Adam half carried, half dragged Professor Dumbledore back outside. They continued struggling together until they were several feet away from the house.

Adam clasped Professor Dumbledore tightly around the waist and, putting all his might into it, he Apparated, hoping that he and Professor Dumbledore would arrive safely back at Hogwarts.

With a loud bang, Adam crashed to floor and Professor Dumbledore landed on top of him and lay still. Pulling himself from under the professor Adam struggled to his feet. He looked around and breathed a sight of relief; they had landed only a couple of feet from the main gates to the school, probably the closest position they could have Apparated to.

"Professor!" Adam exclaimed, returning to Professor Dumbledore's side. "We're nearly there."

"Thank you, Harry..." Professor Dumbledore breathed, and Adam realised that he was getting weaker.

Adam again pulled Professor Dumbledore to his feet and supported his weight. Together they stumbled towards the school gates, and, as they reached them, Adam saw Professor Dumbledore stretch out his hand and grip one of the gate posts.

As before, Professor Dumbledore's touch triggered the gates to open and they were able to struggle up the path towards the school.

After an exhaustingly long journey up the long dark path, they eventually reached the main doors to the school and Adam reached forward to open them. As he did so he felt Professor Dumbledore's strength completely fail and they both collapsed to the floor.

Adam struggled back to his feet and quickly examined Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were closed. Adam glanced down at his arm and realised the curse had now travelled as far as his elbow.

"Professor!" Adam cried, frantically shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes cracked open, and he gasped. "Get a fang... and Severus. Destroy the Horcrux."

"Right!" Adam exclaimed. "Let's get you up then..."

"No!" Professor Dumbledore gasped. "Leave me! Fang... Severus! The curse ... only stopped once Horcrux is destroyed!"

"Professor!" Adam cried.

"Go!" Professor Dumbledore hissed. "Save me..."

"I'll be back!" Adam exclaimed.

Once in the entrance hall, Adam froze for a second. _Snape or the Basilisk fang. Snape or the Basilisk fang?_

_Snape, he's closer!_

Adam charged down into the Dungeons until his came to Snape's office. He pushed the door open and dashed inside.

It was empty.

_Where was he!_?

Adam stood there for a second in a panic; he couldn't find Snape, where was he? Where was he? Then, with a terrible sinking sensation, he realised he didn't even have the Maruader's Map. It was all the way back up in Gryffindor tower.

_Okay, calm down, Adam. You can get the fang. Dumbledore said it would stop the curse. That should at least buy you some time to get the map and find Snape!_

Adam dashed back up to the Entrance Hall, and up first flight of the marble staircase, hoping against hope that Snape was only out patrolling and, if luck was with him, he might even bump into him.

"Winters!" A high pitched shriek stopped him in his tracks on the first floor landing.

Umbridge stood there in her horrible pink robes, looking very smug and blocking his path up to the second floor.

"I've got you now, boy! Out of bed after curfew! Get here now!"

"Professor, out of my way!" Adam shouted.

"Winters, you are coming with me!" Umbridge announced, in a smug tone.

Adam froze for a second. He had no time for this!

"_Stupefy_!" He shouted, without really thinking about it.

Umbridge crumpled to the floor and Adam dashed past her up onto the second floor. He made his way rapidly to the girls' bathroom and soon found himself, for the first time in four years, in the Chamber of Secrets.

He opened the Chamber, thankful that after all this time he remembered how to do it. Once underground, he dashed through the Chamber, putting all the memories of his previous visit here out of mind. He had a far more important job to do. He had to save Dumbledore!

When Adam finally reached the remains of the Basilisk, he froze with a strangled gasp. If anything, even though he had grown, it looked far bigger than it had in his first year.

Shaking his head, Adam dashed forward, grabbed a Basilisk fang from amongst a pile of rotted flesh and ran back out of the Chamber.

He ran back down to the Entrance Hall, passing Umbridge's still unconscious body on the way. Leaping down the bottom few steps, Adam barrelled across the hall and out of the front doors.

Then, to his great relief, he saw Professor Snape crouching next to Professor Dumbledore. Adam had never been so glad to see Snape in his entire life.

Adam froze, when he heard them talking.

"Severus... please..." Dumbledore's voice was pleading. "Please... do as I say..."

"Headmaster!" Snape's voice was stern. "There must be—"

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice was very weak and he gave a great hacking cough. "Obey me..." the last word trailed off like a air escaping from a balloon.

Snape spun around and fixed Adam with a glare.

"Potter!" He spat. "You have the fang. You've done something right at least," he paused. "Now listen very carefully. Professor Dumbledore has lost consciousness. I must get further supplies if I am to attempt to save him. You must stab the ring. Before he lost consciousness, Dumbledore was convinced that if the ring is destroyed with basilisk venom then the curse will stop. This should allow me to attempt to repair the damage. However, the ring is still on his finger but until it is destroyed and the curse removed you must not touch it with your skin. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," Adam replied shakily.

"Good," and with that Snape ran, his robes billowing behind him.

Adam knelt by Professor Dumbledore, and feeling sick inside, he noticed how the curse had now reached Dumbledore's shoulder and was now encroaching on his neck. His entire arm was now withered and black. It looked disgusting.

Adam shook him and he murmured slightly but there was no other response.

Adam then clasped the Basilisk fang and held it above the ring. Then, with his arm trembling, he brought the fang down and smashed it into the ring.

The moment the fang impacted the ring it glowed bright green for a second and then a small puff of smoke emerged from it. Professor Dumbledore's eye shot open and he shrieked with pain.

"Harry!" he gasped, his body suddenly beginning to tremble violently. "Sor..."

Adam vainly tried to hold Professor Dumbledore still as he began to thrash about wildly, his limbs jerking and his mouth beginning to foam. Adam could only watch in horror as the corruption that had plagued his arm advanced into his face.

Then, Professor Dumbledore gave one final wracking cough and he lay still, his eyes staring sightlessly up into the sky.

"No!" Adam screamed, shaking him frantically. "No! You can't be gone! Professor!" Adam cried again, shaking him. "Professor!"

"You killed him, Winters," a voice drawled from behind him.

Adam spun around on his haunches and stared at Snape he was standing over him.

"I–" Adam swallowed. "I did what you said," he said in a quiet voice. "I did what you said!" he screamed. "He just died..."

"For once you did obey me," Snape replied silkily. "But you assumed my instructions were for Dumbledore's benefit. Destroying the cursed ring while it was still on his finger undoubtedly killed him."

Adam leapt to his feet and charged forward towards Snape in fury! He'd killed Dumbledore! But before he could reach the traitor an invisible barrier stopped him and Adam felt himself fly backwards several feet and he crash painfully to the ground, causing his glasses to fly off. Adam attempted to get to his feet, but, before he could ropes bound him, tightly.

"What is going on here?" A second, all too unwelcome voice screeched as Adam struggled to free himself from his bindings.

"Murder, Dolores," Snape replied silkily. "I arrived too late to stop him and he attacked me."

"Is that Dumbledore!" Umbridge exclaimed, sounding far to happy for Adam's liking.

"Yes, the Winters boy killed him. Look," he said, gesturing to the fang that had fallen by Adam's side. "There is the weapon."

Adam struggled desperately against the ropes. _If only he could reach his wand!_ He stretched, wriggling slightly on the ground. He was close now, ever so close.

"Call the Aurors! I knew he was up to something. The boy violently assaulted me less than an hour ago."

Adam's hand closed around his wand.

"_Finite!_"

The ropes fell away, even before the spell had left his lips and, acting purely on instinct, Adam leapt to his feet, grabbed his glasses, and ran.

"Stop him!" Umbridge shrieked. "STOP HIM!"

Adam ran as fast as he could. If he could reach the gates he could escape and find some way to clear his name.

As he ran, Adam glanced over his shoulder. He could see Snape and Umbridge, who was lagging behind, racing after him down the grass and the bright light of a spell hurtling towards him.

Adam dived to the floor, narrowly missing the spell which impacted two feet to his right, causing the ground to billow and explode.

"_Protego!_"

A second spell crashed against his shield bringing it down.

"_Confringo!_"

Snape dived backwards avoiding Adam's spell.

_"Protego!"_

Adam deflected Umbridge's Stunner, his brief fight with Snape having allowed her to catch up.  
_  
"Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
_  
He then sent two Stunning spells towards Umbridge, the first impacted with a shield she had raised and the second collided with her chest, crumpling her to the ground.

_"Stupefy!"_

Snape was now back on his feet and Adam sent a Stunner his way. Snape almost casually swatted the spell aside.  
_  
"Protego! Expluso!_"

Incensed, Adam cast two spells right after each other. His first deflected Snape's next spell, the second which he deliberately aimed at the ground beneath Snape's feet, caused the ground to shudder and massive chunks of rock to explode, sending Snape flying.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Adam screamed. "YOU KILLED HIM! NOT ME! YOU KILLED HIM! _CONFRINGO!_"

Adam sent another spell at Snape as he attempted to get back to his feet. This one struck right at his feet and sent the man once again crashing to the floor, this time with a howl of pain.

Adam, now barely aware of what he was doing amongst the hatred for Snape surging through him, charged forward.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape seemed completely unprepared for the disarming spell and, when the spell hit, the wand in his hand went clattering to the ground. He then charged over to the Potions Master, who was still lying on ground, breathing hard.

Adam looked down at him, their eyes meeting briefly, and pointed his wand at the traitor's heart. He noticed that robes around Snape's left leg were rapidly becoming stained with blood. Adam stared at Snape for a second, his wand trembling slightly. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make him pay!

But he couldn't. He couldn't just kill him. Then he really would be a murderer. Taking one last look at him, Adam raced away down the path towards the school gates, which were, fortunately, still open.

Slipping out of the gates, Adam pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket, threw it over himself and began sprinting down the track towards Hogsmeade.

A few hundred metres down the track Adam collapsed, exhausted, against a tree. From under his cloak, he stared up at Hogwarts with tears burning in his eyes. Lights had now begun to come on in various windows throughout the castle. _Guess the alarm has been raised, _he thought bitterly.

As Adam gazed up at the school he realised that he was on his own now. He was the only one now that could stop Voldemort, and without Dumbledore, he had to do it on his own.


	16. Chapter 15

_A:N: This is the last chapter of Traitor. Thank you for the reviews that you have left during the course of this story and thanks to my beta Arnel._

_ Unfortunatly, I have not yet finished writing the final book. So I have to reduce my rate of posting to once every two weeks. So next week there will be no chapter, and then the week after I will start posting the final book of the series which is titled Sacrifice. Once I finish the next book I will accelerate posting to once every week._

* * *

**Ginny  
June 17th 1997**

The first tendrils of worry began to form in Ginny's stomach when Adam wasn't waiting to meet her for breakfast the next morning.

_Okay, Ginny, _she tried to reassure herself._ Calm down, maybe he just got back late and is sleeping in._

So, once Ginny had ensured all the other fifth year boys had left their dorm room, she sprinted upstairs.

Adam's bed was empty and it looked to her as if it hadn't been slept in. Fighting down the panic she felt, Ginny quickly opened his trunk and went straight for the spot where she knew Adam hid the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map quickly materialised in front of her and Ginny scanned it. There was no sign of Adam, or rather Harry, on the map. There were, however, several names that she knew shouldn't be at Hogwarts, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish and Gawain Robards, all clustered in the Great Hall.

Looking at the map, Ginny also realised she was one of the few students not in the Great Hall. So, trying to suppress her growing worry, she quickly closed the map, stuffed it into her bag and dashed downstairs to breakfast.

_They're probably just late. Adam will turn up soon._ She reassured herself as she ran.

When she arrived, she sat down next to Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Something's going on," Hermione commented. "They haven't served breakfast yet. They just seem to be waiting for everyone to get here."

"Where's Adam?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know," Ginny said in a small voice. "He's disappeared."

Ginny sat there for several minutes, worry continuing to build within her.

_Please say nothing happened to him last night!_ _But_, Ginny consoled herself. _If something had happened Professor Dumbledore would have come and told me._

"May I have you attention, please," Umbridge announced from the Headmasters podium. "As you are all aware, Professor Dumbledore was recently suspended from his position at Hogwarts. He was still, however, held dear to very many of us," she paused. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. It is my duty to inform you that Albus Dumbledore was, very tragically, killed late last night."

The Great Hall erupted into chaos, cries of grief, distress and shock coming from all sides. Ginny just stopped and stared straight ahead, feeling completely and utterly numb. She felt tears forming, thick and fast in her eyes.

_The next announcement she knew would be to announce that Adam too had been killed. If Professor Dumbledore had died there could be no way that Adam had survived!_

"I am sad to tell you that the prime suspect for this tragic murder was one of our own, Adam Winters of Gryffindor. Many of you will be questioned today by Aurors in connection with this evil crime."

At this proclamation Ginny felt her heart leap. Adam was alive! Then she gave a hysterical laugh_. _Her boyfriend killing Professor Dumbledore? It was ludicrous.

Then, once the rest of the school had absorbed this, they turned, nearly as one, to face her and Ginny suddenly became aware of the stares that were fixed on her. They all knew she and Adam did everything together.

"Ginny..." Hermione said faintly.

Ginny shook her head frantically. "He couldn't. He didn't!" she snapped angrily.

The hall was still filled with sounds of distress, anger, and just plain confusion, but all of it seemed to be now focused on Ginny. She looked at the three Gryffindors sitting nearest to her. Neville looked confused, Ron conflicted, and Hermione was just staring at her with concern. The rest of the school, even the other Gryffindors seemed to by eyeing her warily.

"There is no way this is true!" she spat furiously to those around her, none of whom seemed to be coming to Adam's defence. "You lived with him for years. You know he wouldn't do this!" She practically screamed.

Unable to take the stares anymore, Ginny shot up off her bench and dashed out of the Great Hall. She wasn't going to cry in front of all those people. She couldn't believe that so many people would believe Umbridge over Adam!

Before she had even gotten ten paces outside the doors she felt a strong hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"What!" She spat as she spun around.

"Miss Weasley," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, looking down at her sympathetically. "I have been ordered to bring you in for questioning. You are to accompany me back to the Ministry of Magic."

"Why?" Ginny enquired, horrified. "Adam didn't do this!"

"Miss Weasley," Kingsley repeated. "It is not relevant what my opinion is. Two witnesses have come forward."

Ginny was panicking now. What had happened? She knew with absolute certainty that Adam had not killed Professor Dumbledore, but what had happened to make everyone think he had?

"Miss Weasley," Kingsley said. "Please follow me."

Ginny walked timidly down towards the school gate by Kingsley's side. She could feel the stares of the few others that had drifted out of the Great Hall.

_The fact that she was being taken away would make them believe that Adam was guilty,_ she thought bitterly.

As she walked she kept her eyes peeled for any clues as to what might have happened. The only thing she saw was two craters, one about as large as a hoop on the Quidditch goal, about half way between Hagrid's hut and the gates.

As they approached the gates Kingsley stopped.

He raised his wand towards her and whispered, "I am pretending to search you. As you soon as you arrive at the Ministry ask for your father. If you ask, then he must be present before they question you, but you only have that right if you ask for it."

Ginny nodded numbly and allowed Kingsley to lead her towards the gate. When they arrived, they were met by a man who had long bushy hair streaked with grey and large bushy eyebrows.

"Director Scrimgeour," Kingsley said. "Here is Miss Weasley as ordered."

"Very good, Kingsley," Scrimgeour replied. "Miss Weasley, we will now be travelling to the Ministry via Portkey. It is my duty to inform you that you are being taken for formal questioning regarding the murder of Albus Dumbledore. You are not under arrest, but if you give us false evidence it can lead to your imprisonment."

Ginny nodded numbly.

"Please take hold of this Portkey, Miss Weasley."

Ginny held out her hand and touched the object. She felt the familiar tug and, before she knew it, she landed in a metal room. The only things in the room were a table and several chairs arrayed on either side of the table.

Scrimgeour appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"Well, Miss Weasley, we shall begin," he said briskly.

Ginny stood stock still and stated. "I want my dad."

Ginny felt a small surge of pleasure as an incredibly exasperated look crossed Scrimgeour's face.

"Very well," he replied. "I will send him in and allow you a few moments alone. It is your right."

Ginny waited for what seemed an eternity, standing and staring at the single door into the room because she refused to sit down.

Eventually the door opened and her dad entered.

"Dad!" Ginny cried and ran forward and wrapped her father in a hug.

"Ginny!" Dad replied. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Dad! He didn't do it! I know he didn't... he couldn't... he wouldn't!"

"I know, sweetheart," Dad replied. "I know."

"Well, now we will get started," Scrimgeour demanded in a loud voice as he entered the room. "Please sit down."

Ginny and her dad went and sat on two chairs opposite Scrimgeour.

"Rufus," Dad began. "Why are you investigating this yourself?"

"Arthur," Scrimgeour's reply was terse. "This is the biggest murder case in recent history. The Minister has demanded my personal involvement."

"Go on, then, Rufus. You may question Ginny," Dad told Scrimgeour.

"Will you confirm for me that your full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Scrimgeour asked her.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"And where were you at half past midnight last night?"

"Er... Asleep."

"And when was the last time you saw Adam Winters?"

"Last night."

"At what time?"

"Emmm, about half seven..."

"And what was he doing between that time and curfew."

Ginny hesitated. She couldn't tell him about Dumbledore's mission. That would lead to the Horcruxes and him being Harry Potter.

"I... I don't know, I think he was going to get an early night."

"Right, so you are saying that you have no way of knowing what Mr. Winters was doing after seven thirty?"

"Yes," Ginny began. "But... No, I know he wouldn't do that! He's not a killer!"

"Your opinion is irrelevant Miss Weasley. Adam Winters has no alibi, and we have Dolores Umbridge and Severus Snape, who both witnessed him killing Albus Dumbledore. They both confirm that Mr Winters then proceeded to attack them and flee."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "He wouldn't! You're lying!"

"Thank your for testimony, Miss Weasley. It has helped confirm the testimony of our other witnesses."

"No!" Ginny screamed. "Dad! Do something!" she pleaded turning to her father.

All her dad could do was squeeze her hand. Not even he could help her now.

"I have no further questions for you, Miss Weasley. You have been very helpful," Scrimgeour handed her the same rod that she had been brought here with. "This Portkey will return you to Hogwarts when you are ready."

With the interview concluded, Ginny allowed her farther to guide her out of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny herself was in a daze. _How could everything have gone so wrong in just one night!_? The only good thing she could think of was that they hadn't caught Adam.

"Ginny," her dad said, kneeling down in front of her once they arrived back in the Atrium. "Just so you know, I don't believe he did it either and I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thanks," Ginny replied tiredly.

"Ginny," her dad continued. "If you don't want to go back to school you don't have to. You can come home if you want."

Ginny hesitated. If she disappeared everyone would think she had been taken away and arrested.

"I'll go back to school," Ginny said faintly.

"You're very brave, sweetheart, " he wrapped her in a hug. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Ginny, taking one last look at her dad, took the Portkey and touching her wand to it, felt the familiar tug as it took her back to Hogwarts.

Once she arrived back at the school, Ginny moved quickly back through the corridors ignoring the other students' stares as she walked past. The school seemed unusually busy, and Ginny guessed that the lessons today had been cancelled.

All Ginny wanted was to get back to Gryffindor tower. She hoped that at least the Gryffindors would stick up for Adam. When she arrived back in the common room, it was bursting to the seams. It seemed as if the entirety of Gryffindor was there.

As she stepped in through the portrait, someone shouted. "There she is!"

Silence fell in the common room and Ginny froze and felt a surge of anger as everyone turned to face her.

"He didn't do it, you know!" Ginny snapped.

"But Umbridge and the Aurors said..." one of the first years asked.

"So what! He's a Gryffindor! You all knew him. Did you really think he would do this? Was he capable of killing someone?" Ginny raged at them.

"If he was innocent why has he disappeared?" Seamus Finnegan shouted.

"He ran because people are trying to frame him!" she shouted back.

Not wanting to hear the other Gryffindors accusing Adam, Ginny dashed up the stairs to her room, flung herself down on her bed and screamed in frustration and anger into her pillow. She lay there for a few minutes trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Ginny..." Hermione's voice came from the doorway a short time later, disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Come in," Ginny sighed tiredly.

"Ginny, I've been thinking."

"Really?" Ginny snapped. Then sighed when she saw Hermione's offended look. "Sorry."

"What happened? Where did they take you?" Hermione asked, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

Ginny retold the story of her interview with Scrimgeour, furious at how he had managed to twist her account to support Adam's guilt.

"None of this makes sense," Hermione stated once Ginny had finished.

"I know."

"What I mean is you told me Snape knows that Adam is Harry?"

"Yes, I did," Ginny replied.

"So why hasn't he told the Aurors that?"

"You're right," Ginny said, amazed that she hadn't thought of that.

"And I think it's strange that everyone is so sure that he did it, only hours after the event."

Ginny nodded numbly. "I hope Adam's okay," she said faintly.

"I'm sure he is," Hermione answered. "If he's got a lick of sense he's hiding as, well... Harry."

_Plus he's got the cloak_ Ginny remembered.

"He'll be fine," Ginny said with more strength now. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to sneak back into the school."

Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She would have to keep her eyes on the map and, if he appeared, she would need to help him in any way she could.

**June 21st 1997**

Professor Dumbledore's funeral was held three days later in the grounds at Hogwarts. Ginny was sitting with the other Gryffindors near the back of the rows of chairs that had been put out for the funeral.

For Ginny, the previous days had been trying. Her worry over Adam's safety had given way to anger: anger at Snape and Umbridge for whatever they had done to contribute to Adam being framed, anger at the rest of school for not believing that it simply wasn't possible for Adam to have done what they had accused him of and anger at Dumbledore for putting them in the position in the first place.

There had been much talk in the previous few days about closing the school a week early and sending everyone home. Ginny secretly hoped that they would; she would never leave the school voluntarily—that would be as good as admitting Adam's guilt to her fellow classmates—but if she had the chance to go home early she would take it.

The funeral began just after eleven and the one thing that struck Ginny immediately about it was the hypocrisy of the Ministry. Only a few months ago they had ousted Professor Dumbledore from the school, and now they were singing his praises. Phrases such as 'While we may not have agreed with his methods, we can never doubt his good intentions' had been thrown around. They had even made a massive show of _graciously_ allowing his funeral to be held at Hogwarts.

As the funeral progressed, Ginny looked around for anyone she recognised. Professor McGonagall had returned, in a wheelchair, from St Mungo's for the occasion, and Ginny had watched as she was wheeled into a position with the rest of the school staff, but so far Ginny had been unable to speak her. She had seen her mum and dad arrive with many other members of the Order of the Phoenix. A host of magical creatures had also gathered, away from the celebrations proper, but there all the same: Merpeople and Centaurs come to pay their tributes to Albus Dumbledore.

As Ginny turned to look behind her she saw him, Adam, and her heart leapt. He was standing there, his black hair sticking up in its typical unruly mess wearing a set of robes that she hadn't seen before. Their eyes met for a second and she saw a massive grin appear on his face and she felt the same appear on hers.

She very nearly dashed out of her seat to get to him, but restrained herself. Doing that would blow everything!

So Ginny sat through the long service. As she sat there she remembered the various encounters she'd had with Professor Dumbledore over the years and she replayed them in her head. She remembered bitterly how he had nearly expelled Adam in her first year and how he had hidden Adam's identity from him. But then last year, how he had helped her through the torment following Adam's kidnapping and despite herself Ginny felt her eyes filling with tears. He had been good to them too this year; he had encouraged them to start Dumbledore's Army, one of the best things she had ever done. He had taken the blame when she and Hermione were nearly expelled and he had taught Adam so much.

Then suddenly something struck her. With a spike of terror rushing through her, she realised that she and Adam were now, in all likeliness, the only people that knew about the Horcruxes.

_How could they even hope to find them without Professor Dumbledore?_ _How could he have left this job to us?_

Suddenly, Ginny realised everyone had gone very still and turned her attention back to the funeral. The little man in the black, the one that had been droning on while she was occupied with her own thoughts, had sat down and no one else had gotten up to speak. Suddenly, several of the younger students screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body, flames that seemed to consume the body obscuring it from view. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes, and then the fire had vanished. Leaving in its place a white marble casket that encased Dumbledore's body.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. Ginny suddenly realised it was the centaurs' tribute. Their send off now finished, she saw them turn tail and disappear back into the trees.

Then the assembled mourners started to disperse. None of the students moved and Ginny silently cursed, she couldn't leave until the other students began drifting away. _What were they waiting for!_?

Ginny's heart sank even more when she heard the Minister's voice calling. "Potter, Mr. Potter! Please wait! I must speak with you!"

At the sound of the Minister's voice, excitement broke out amongst the student body and suddenly many turned, trying to catch a glimpse of the illusive Harry Potter.

Ginny felt herself sag with disappointment. Adam would have to make an escape now and she wouldn't get to see him.

When Ginny was finally able to extricate herself from the crowd of students, Adam was nowhere to be seen. Her last hope was that he was still somewhere in the school grounds, so once she had found a secluded spot, Ginny pulled out the map.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Harry's name up on the seventh floor. Putting the map away, Ginny sprinted up the stairs, carefully making sure that she wasn't followed, until she reached the seventh floor. Once there she followed the map to the place where Adam was waiting, which, if she was correct, was just outside the Room of Requirement.

"In the room," A faint voice whispered as she rounded the corner.

Ginny opened the door, and it provided for them a near replica of the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside, with the door securely closed, Adam pulled off his cloak and Ginny threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Adam!" She exclaimed. "What happened? What happened?"

"I didn't do it!" He blurted frantically, as if seeking her forgiveness. "I didn't do it!"

"Oh, Adam," Ginny replied, still clinging to him. "I know you didn't. But what happened?"

"It was Snape!" Adam said, anger clearly audible in his voice.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, stepping back. "Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"Not exactly," Adam sighed. "Dumbledore was badly hurt when we went to get the Horcrux. The Horcrux was a ring and he put the ring on! I told him not to, but he did anyway," he paused. "Once we got back to the school, he sent me to fetch Snape and a Basilisk fang. When I got back with the fang Snape had already seen Dumbledore. He told me that I had to stab the ring with the fang and I did but–" Adam looked down at the floor. "... but he just died..."

"Oh, Adam," Ginny said gently, squeezing his hand. "What happened then?"

"Snape came back, saying all this stuff about how I'd killed Dumbledore and then Umbridge burst in. They attacked me and I had to fight back to escape."

"Oh, Adam!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging him again. "I never thought you'd done it. Not even for a second."

"Thanks, Ginny," Adam replied. Ginny could feel a smile forming on his face as it pressed against her neck.

"Hermione noticed something, though," Ginny continued, breaking the hug, but still clinging on to him. "Even though Snape knows who you are no mention has been made about Harry Potter in all this."

"I realised that yesterday," Adam said. "It was why I risked coming back into the school today. I think it will be safer for me to just be Harry Potter for a time. I mean," Adam hesitated, "the Ministry are after me for what Dumbledore was up to before he died, but at least Harry isn't wanted for murder!"

"We have to clear your name!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't see how," Adam said tiredly. "Snape was the only one other than me and Professor Dumbledore actually there and everyone believes him," Adam spat bitterly. "Have you seen the paper?"

Ginny shook her head.

"It's like I've already been found guilty," he said dismally. "Adam Winters - Murderer."

"We can clear your name!" Ginny exclaimed. "Dad believes me! Come back to the Burrow, you can hide out there!"

"Ginny," Adam said. "I can't ask your family to put themselves at risk. They could be arrested."

"They want to help, Adam! I want to help!"

"No!" Adam retorted loudly. "I can't come back to the Burrow. I think for now it is easier for me just to be Harry and–" He paused. "I have to finish what Dumbledore started."

"The Horcruxes–" Ginny said softly.

"Yes. Two have been destroyed now, but there are still the rest to find."

"Right," Ginny replied. "Where do we start?"

"We?" Adam stammered, staring blankly at her.

_No way was Adam, going to do this on his own!_ Ginny thought fiercely.

"Yes, we," Ginny snapped back. "Do you think I'm going to let you go off on your own?"

"Ginny, you have to!"

"NO!" Ginny roared. "We've been a team since the day we met on the Hogwarts Express nearly five years ago! We're in this together!"

"Ginny, I can't even do magic yet outside school! Neither can you!"

"Exactly!" Ginny replied. "You need me!"

"Huh?" Adam exclaimed, not seeming to grasp her logic.

"I can help you. I can get the things that we will need. Then we can meet up."

"But–" Adam protested. "It's dangerous..."

Ginny knew now she had won, Adam was sounding almost as if he wanted to be convinced.

"Adam, we've always done everything together. We're stronger together!"

Adam seemed to almost deflate in front of her.

"Okay" he conceded. "But you still need to go home first."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"If you just vanish from school people will think I've kidnapped you. If you leave from home maybe your family can cover up you've come to join me."

"I'll make something up, so they know I'm with you but not why!" Ginny exclaimed. "And I can use the time to get us whatever we need!"

Adam nodded eagerly. "But we need to find a way so that you can do magic," he added.

"Wormtail did it with you," Ginny mused. "It can't be impossible."

Adam nodded.

"I was planning to hide in the school and stowaway on the Hogwarts Express to get back to London. Once there I can hide in the Muggle world. While I'm stuck here I'll look in the library."

Ginny took his hand. "Don't get caught."

"I won't," he replied with a smile. "But I-I don't know if it's safe for us to meet again."

"I understand," Ginny said faintly. "When will we meet up once you're back in London?"

"I'll have to get a message to you," Adam said hesitantly.

Ginny pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Promise me," she said, suddenly feeling vulnerable, "promise me you won't go off on your own?"

Adam lent down and kissed her again. "I promise. Once I get back to London and things are sorted I'll contact you."

They broke apart.

"You better get going. I expect Umbridge is keeping a close eye on you," Adam said softly.

Ginny nodded, and with one last look at Adam, left the Room of Requirement.

As she made her way back to Gryffindor tower she felt far happier than she had in days. Things were still bad, but at least now she and Adam had a plan.

Professor Dumbledore had left the task of defeating Voldemort to Adam and she was going to help him.


End file.
